Tinha de ser você
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: Sakura já não é mais uma menina, é agora uma mulher. Em meio aos vários acontecimentos em que a cercam, chegará ao seu destino. ;; FINAL ON ;;
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo I - Apenas mais uma noite –**_

"_**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare"**_

_Olá anjo do meu pesadelo_

"_**The shadow in the background of the morgue"**_

_A sombra no fundo do necrotério _

"_**The unsuspecting victim of the darkness in the valley"**_

_A vítima menos suspeita na escuridão do vale_

_**I miss you - Blink 182**_

- Não vai comer, Sakura-chan? – perguntou um loiro de olhos azuis.

- Obrigada, Naruto. Estou sem fome – respondeu asperamente.

- Mas você precisa se alimentar, não comeu nada durante todo o dia – argumentou ele sendo o mais alarmante possível.

- Já disse que estou sem fome – respondeu de modo rude.

A bela kunoichi baixou os olhos e suspirou fundo, como se não houvesse ninguém mais por perto. Estavam longe de Konoha e ela estava exausta. Estava corada. O forte calor que o dia trouxera, queimara a branca pele de seu rosto.

Os curtos cabelos rosas estavam totalmente desalinhados e tinham ciscos e pequenas folhinhas presas. Parecia até que ela havia esfregado a cabeça na terra.

Estava deprimente. Mas não se importava com isso. Ali não estava ninguém que ela considerasse importante para que ela necessitasse estar linda.

- Rolou no mato? – questionou ironicamente um jovem de olhos negros.

- Não enche, Sai – murmurou cortando o assunto.

- Naruto, me passe a parte da Sakura, já que ela não vai comer mesmo.

- Não! Depois a Sakura-chan fica com fome e não tem mais nada para ela comer.

- Se ela ficar com fome ela come a grama, acho que ela gosta, você não vê que ela já rolou nela o dia todo? - respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Vá à merda, Sai – esbravejou a moça.

Levantou de onde estava e entrou na barraca que havia montada perto de onde estavam. Revirou algumas roupas e pegou seus objetos de higiene pessoal. Por mais indisposta que estivesse, sabia que ela precisava de um bom banho.

"Odeio lembrar que tenho que dividir a barraca com esse idiota" pensou ela.

- Vou tomar banho – avisou ao grupo.

- Ótimo Sakura. Vejo que não terei que durmir com o nariz tampado esta noite.

Sakura apenas rolou os olhos e saiu, não conseguia entender o por que de Sai atormentá-la tanto. Caminhou alguns metros e pode ouvir o barulho das águas. Feliz por ter encontrado um riacho não tão distante, apenas olhou em volta para ver se estava realmente sozinha e se despiu.

Colocou os pés dentro da água que estava fria. Ficou alguns segundos desta forma para que o seu corpo acostumasse com a temperatura. Entrou definitivamente.

Submergiu.

Esqueceu-se de que era apenas um banho. Mergulhou incansavelmente por alguns minutos. Seu corpo parecia descansar.

Lembrou- se do rosto de Sasuke.

E com o rosto, seus olhos.

Frios como sempre. Saíram de Konoha para encontrá-lo e assim fizeram. Ainda não lhe saia da mente a imagem que pode ver depois de alguns anos. Seu coração doía a cada lembrança.

Mas suas lágrimas não saiam.

Ela crescera. E com isso, seu comportamento também.

Não queria ser mais aquela menina chorona e imprestável que tinha sido. Lutou muito para conseguir se destacar. Era uma médica-nin agora. E não iria voltar atrás com seus propósitos.

Desejou que suas lembranças descessem correnteza abaixo.

Lavou os cabelos. Torceu para que toda a sujeira tivesse saído. Terminou seu banho.

Sentou-se em uma das várias pedras que estavam no lugar, desembaraçou os cabelos enquanto observava a lua. Não era cheia. O que ajudava a dar um tom ainda mais triste ao lugar.

Secou-se. Vestiu suas roupas e voltou ao acampamento.

Encontrou apenas Naruto esperando por ela.

- Você demorou, fiquei preocupado. Já ia atrás de você – disse sentindo-se aliviado.

- Apenas nadei um pouco. A água estava tão gostosa.

- Guardei a comida para você. Se sentir fome, está dentro daquela sacola azul – disse apontando para o objeto próximo da sua barraca.

Sakura apenas sorriu brevemente enquanto agradecia mentalmente por Naruto se importar com ela. Sentiu-se mal por tantas vezes ter sido tão rude com ele.

- Onde está Kakashi-sensei?

- Lendo o Icha Icha Tatics. Não sei porque dei aquele maldito livrinho à ele.

- E Sai?

- Dormindo – respondeu um pouco surpreso ao ver o interesse da kunoichi pelo companheiro de equipe.

- Por que? – continuou ele.

- Apenas porque não o vi. Boa noite Naruto – despediu-se do amigo e entrou na barraca.

Era tarde e estava cansada. A fome começava a dar os primeiros sinais na jovem moça que estava sonolenta demais para comer. Observou Sai dormindo e logo deitou-se.

Os olhos verdes que estavam abertos tornaram-se cerrados.

A noite caiu. E o sono profundo tomou conta de sua noite.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx **_

_**Olá pessoas P**_

_**Espero que gostem da fic e continuem acompanhando!**_

_**Ah e se vc leu, num custa né, deixa uma review.**_

_**Reviews são tão fofas hehe**_

_**Kissusss pra vcs! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II – Distante demais –**_

"_**Take another breath"**_

_Respire novamente_

"_**And say another pray"**_

_E diga mais uma prece_

"_**And fly away from here"**_

_E voe para longe daqui._

_**Fly away from here – Aerosmith**_

Naruto observou a companheira de equipe entrar na barraca "por que o Kakashi-sensei não me escolheu para dividir a barraca com ela?" pensou ele, enquanto mexia a terra com um graveto entre suas pernas.

-Não vai dormir, Naruto? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei, porque não me deixou dividir a barraca com a Sakura-chan?

O sensei percebeu o tom de voz com que Naruto o questionou, nela estava expressa o desgosto com a situação. O homem de cabelos acinzentados percebeu que o sentimento que ele nutria em relação à companheira de equipe não havia mudado com o passar do tempo.

Havia apenas amadurecido.

- Por que achei que gostaria de dividir comigo – disse o ele dando um sorriso sem graça, que só pode ser percebido pelo movimento que o enrugar da área dos olhos denunciava.

Naruto nada respondeu, apenas sorriu para o sensei. Por mais tentado que se sentisse a dizer que a preferia, se conteve.

Kakashi notou o sorriso conformista do amigo. Era acostumado a inventar desculpas esfarrapadas desde o treino dos gennins, mas sentiu-se mal dessa vez por mentir a Naruto.

Mas seria melhor assim. O garoto poderia se sentir pior se ele dissesse que a verdadeira razão para isso foi vontade dela.

Não que ela não gostasse de Naruto, mas preferiu assim por que não queria criar situações embaraçosas para ambos, e ainda mais por saber que ele a via como alguém mais que especial.

E dividir com Sai, ela não podia negar que seria desconfortável, porém se discussões acontecessem entre eles, não se sentiria mal por isso.

- Nós ficamos muito tempo sem nos ver e garanto que você tem muitas coisas ainda para me contar – desconversou o jounnin.

- Sim – sorriu animadamente.

Kakashi observou como Naruto era volúvel. Teve pena do ex-aluno.

- O ero-senin e eu passamos por vários momentos legais!

- Me conte – disse enquanto caminhavam rumo à barraca deles.

Todos agora dormiam, estavam em uma missão que não era de risco, mas que mesmo assim, exigiu muito deles.

Estavam felizes por estarem voltando para a Vila da Folha.

Sakura que dormia profundamente, só foi acordada por contrações estomacais que mostravam que sua opção por não comer foi mal escolhida.

Sentou-se e cambaleou um pouco antes de levantar. Sabia que se levantasse de imediato, sentiria sua vista escurecer-se.

Saiu da barraca e caminhou até a sacola azul onde estava a comida que Naruto separou. Abriu e começou a comer. A fome era tanta que até se esqueceu de sua delicadeza ao alimentar-se.

- Rola na grama e come com selvageria. Típica primitiva – debochou o companheiro de barraca que estava de braços cruzados a observando.

- O que está fazendo aí? Volte a dormir!

- Acho que você se esqueceu de que sair no meio da noite em uma floresta não é muito seguro – salientou de modo irônico.

- E desde quando você se preocupa comigo? – zombou ela.

- Corrigindo. Não me preocupo com você, e sim com uma companheira de equipe.

- Então fique feliz por já estarmos chegando a Konoha, e só serei sua companheira de equipe na próxima missão. E não terá que se preocupar comigo – respondeu irritada.

Terminou de comer, limpou-se com um guardanapo e bebeu um pouco de água. Ignorou Sai e manteve-se quieta por instantes.

- Desculpe-me. Não queria irritá-la, pode ser que você avance em mim e morda.

Sakura irritou-se ainda mais com o comentário de cunho depreciativo. Ergueu-se e foi para cima dele, de modo violento. Não fossem os reflexos dele, teria sido esbofeteado.

Segurou o braço da kunoichi com força, e encarou o rosto dela.

- Acho melhor não partirmos para tais circunstâncias.

A jovem envergonhou-se por ter tido uma ação tão explosiva. Ela lidava com aquilo constantemente e nunca tomara esse tipo de atitude. Sabia que ele fazia isso apenas para encher a sua paciência.

Mas de algum modo, aquilo se tornou extremamente irritante.

"Irritante"

Talvez Sasuke a enxergasse da mesma forma com que ela via Sai.

Não escondeu a decepção de suas conclusões, e ainda com seu braço sendo apertado, deixou-se levar. Sentiu ser solta.

Sai viu que os olhos da kunoichi focavam algo distante. Distante demais para ser distinguido. Imaginou onde eles poderiam estar, ou o que buscavam encontrar.

Era como se seu espírito estivesse longe dali.

Decidiu que seria melhor não fazer nenhum comentário e percebeu que essa poderia ser talvez a razão de tanta agressividade da moça.

- Vamos dormir, temos uma longa caminhada pela frente – recomendou enquanto caminhou sozinho para a barraca.

Sakura apenas o seguiu em silêncio.

Conversar ou discutir não seria a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento.

O sentimento da kunoichi estava à flor da pele.

A rejeição lhe causava ódio.

Voltar a dormir era a melhor alternativa. E com sorte, acordaria de bom humor.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**1º**_

_**Agradeço de coração todas as reviews!!**_

_**Ray Higurashi: Eu fico super feliz que você tenha gostado! E muito obrigada por add nos Favoritos! E continue a ler, por favor. Seria uma honra ter você comentando sobre o que acha, e pode criticar a vontade, caso queira. Estamos aqui pra isso!**_

_**Missy Hyuuga: Obrigada! Sua ligeira impressão pode ser que se confirme. Mas PODE ser! E espero que mesmo assim, continue lendo a fic. Talvez eu consiga te surpreender. E realmente espero fazer isso.**_

_**Só lendo para saber hehehe. Obrigada por add nos Favoritos**_

_**Anynha-chan: Mais fofa é você! Espero que possa receber muitos fofos até o final da fic.**_

_**Bjinhos **_

_**E agradeço também a Vic.hst, espero que quando o story alert aparecer, você também apareça por aqui para deixar sua opinião. Ela é muito importante para mim.**_

_**Tentarei ser o mais breve possível para postar cap. novos .**_

_**Kissus pra todos e dêem GO **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III – Igualmente – **_

"_**And I know it aches"**_

_E eu sei que dói_

"_**And your heart it breaks"**_

_E isso parte seu coração_

"_**And you can only take so much"**_

_E só lhe resta aceitar tudo_

_**Walk on – U2**_

O sono pesado em que a kunoichi de cabelos rosas se encontrava fez com que Sai lhe acordasse de modo grosseiro.

Sentir a água da garrafa caindo sobre o seu rosto a acordou bruscamente.

- DESGRAÇADO! – gritou ela.

Sai apenas ria da cena que considerava muito cômica.

- Vamos, está na hora de ir.

- PRECISAVA ME ACORDAR ASSIM? – continuou gritando.

- Considerando as inúmeras tentativas que fiz para acordá-la e não tive sucesso, sim – respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Você é ridículo, Sai.

- Os fins justificam os meios, nunca ouviu dizer isso? – a olhava abismado.

- E graças a mim, você não terá que descer até o rio para lavar o rosto – continuou.

- Não estrague o meu dia.

Sakura cansou-se de discutir com ele, pegou a toalha que estava guardada e se secou. Penteou os cabelos e pegou um copo e a escova, utilizou o restante da água da garrafa para fazer a higiene bucal.

- Estou pronta – disse apressadamente.

Kakashi estava esperando a jovem que era a única que não estava pronta até então, seguiram assim que ela se prontificou.

Levaria a manhã e a tarde toda para chegarem. Isso se nenhum imprevisto viesse a acontecer. Apressaram-se, não seria conveniente estender o tempo de viagem.

Caminharam por longas horas.

- Vamos parar para comer – pediu o loiro indicando o estômago que roncava.

Pararam.

- Não vejo a hora de chegarmos, vou direto ao tio Ichiraku.

- Você ainda vai passar mal comendo tanto ramem – alertou a médica-nin.

- O estômago do Naruto tritura até pedra – comentou Sai.

Kakashi mal desviava a atenção do livrinho que o acompanhava em todos os lugares.

Ficaram pouco tempo parados. A saudade da Vila os fazia tornarem-se rápidos.

- O que você vai fazer quando chegar, Sakura-chan? – indagou o loiro esperançoso.

- Vou para minha casa, Naruto – respondeu.

- Vamos ao Ichiraku! Kakashi-sensei não se importaria de pagar ramem para a gente.

Antes mesmo de Sakura responder mais um não ao gennin, Kakashi adiantou-se.

- Se quer um encontro, comporte-se como um homem Naruto, e pague você – sugeriu corrigindo o amigo.

- Que seja. Vamos Sakura-chan? Insistiu ele.

- Obrigada, mas estou muito cansada para sair quando chegarmos e quero dormir cedo hoje! Tenho certeza de que você possa convidar outra pessoa, que não esteja cansada como eu – explicou a moça.

O modo como Sakura respondeu Naruto os deixaram intrigados. Ela não costumava ser amável com ele. Naruto estranhou o comportamento da moça. Insistiria mais se estivessem em outra ocasião.

Ela estava estranha.

Nem mesmo Sai a atormentara durante o restante do trajeto.

Chegaram a Konoha um pouco depois do previsto. Já estava escuro.

Foram até o escritório da Hokage e expuseram o resultado da missão.

- Boa noite! Tsunade-sama – disseram.

- Boa noite! Vejo que ocorreu tudo de maneira esperada.

- Hai – respondeu Kakashi.

- Estão dispensados por hoje – despediu-se deles a Hokage.

Não sem antes perceber o tom cabisbaixo que apresentava a aprendiz. "Talvez seja o cansaço" pensou a Godaime.

Foram embora, cada um para suas respectivas casas.

Sakura assim que chegou, a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um bom banho. Tomar banho em rios não era tão relaxante quanto ao seu chuveiro.

Entrou sob as águas que corriam em temperatura amena. Esqueceu-se do mundo ao sentir a pele ser amaciada com a espuma de banho.

Naruto chegou correndo. Queria tomar um banho logo e ir comer o seu ramem. Fez o que pode na menor quantia de tempo possível. Chegou lá ainda a tempo de pegar o Ichiraku aberto.

- Boa noite, Naruto. O que vai querer hoje? – atendeu sorridente o dono do local.

- Boa noite, tio. Eu quero ramem de porco – pediu ansioso.

- Vejo que você não varia mesmo, hein – brincou.

Naruto riu.

Enquanto aguardava o prato, seus olhos que eram totalmente vivos, se perdiam.

- Algum problema, Naruto?

Naruto acordou de seus pensamentos e negou com a cabeça.

- Sabe, você vem aqui toda semana desde criança e nunca vi você tão perdido.

Envergonhou-se de estar pensando em Sakura. Ele a conhecia há muito tempo e desde que começou a gostar dela, ele bem sabia que ela era apaixonada por Sasuke.

Ele já tinha feito de tudo para chamar a atenção dela e ainda assim, parecia ser sempre indiferente. Talvez fosse hora de esquecê-la. Aliás, já havia passado da hora.

Mas era tão difícil.

- Sabe, tio, eu não consigo esquecer alguém – choramingou o loiro.

- Quem? É a Haruno ainda? – perguntou.

Naruto nunca tinha comentado com ele nada do gênero, assustou se com o chute dele. Mas ele era tão óbvio que devia ter deixado escapar algo.

- Sim – falou triste.

- Filho, eu tenho muito mais experiência que você, que é ainda jovem. Isso passa! – disse conformando o menino que parecia desolado.

Terminou a refeição enquanto pensava nas palavras do homem.

Pagou e agradeceu pela força que havia recebido. Antes que deixasse o local, ouviu as ultimas recomendações do senhor.

- Se seu amor por essa menina é tão forte assim, acho que deve mostrar a ela! Se ainda assim não der certo, lembre-se que amores vêm e vão. E acredite, logo encontrará alguém que vai fazer você muito feliz.

Caminhava vagarosamente, estava próximo à sua casa quando resolveu que falaria com Sakura pela última vez. Só que dessa vez ele não a convidaria para lugar algum, tentaria expor seus sentimentos.

Ele bem sabia que a amiga já sabia deles.

Mas seria a última vez que ele tentaria algo.

Correu até a casa da Haruno. Relutou, pensou no quão idiota seria tomar essa atitude, começou a se arrepender, mas já era tarde demais. A campainha já tinha sido tocada e a maçaneta estava sendo girada.

A expressão de apavoramento tomou conta do moço, suas mãos estavam trêmulas e suadas. Ele nunca ficava assim quando estava perto dela em missões. Ficou pensando a razão disso. Concluiu que nunca ficou assim porque nunca falou abertamente sobre eles.

- Naruto? – estranhou ela.

Nem mesmo conseguiu dizer o seu estridente "Sakura-chan".

- Algum problema? – preocupou-se ela.

- Posso falar com você? – foi direto.

- Sim – estranhando o nervosismo dele.

- Entre.

Entraram na sala e ela mandou que sentasse. A sala parecia sombria, a única luz que iluminava o cômodo era do abajur que estava ligado. Sentou-se, mas não conseguiu ficar parado por muito tempo.

- Diga – disse ela afobada com a inquietação do amigo.

Tomou coragem e olhou fundo nos olhos verdes dela.

- Peço que não me interrompa, até que eu tenha concluído tudo – pediu ele.

- Tudo bem – concordou.

- Eu estou aqui pela primeira e última vez para falar sobre o que sinto. Sei que você já sabe sobre meus sentimentos. Mas eu nunca os disse a você.

Sakura estranhou o tom do amigo, ela estava cansada de saber, porem nunca imaginou que ele chegaria a esse ponto. Para Sakura, o sentimento de Naruto era infantil.

- Eu não sou mais uma criança, porem esse sentimento me acompanha desde a infância. Assim como o seu também a acompanha. Eu não esqueço de você, bem como você não esquece Sasuke.

Não imaginou que Naruto faria tal comparação. Ela havia disfarçado isso faz algum tempo. Bem, não disfarçado exatamente, apenas omitido.

- Eu sei exatamente o que você irá dizer, não me importo, já sabia disso. Nem mesmo sei o motivo que me trouxe aqui, se eu já sei que você irá me ignorar como sempre.

- É o que eu sinto, mesmo que não seja recíproco, gostaria que você pelo menos os entendesse e não os desmerecesse – continuou ele.

Sakura entendia perfeitamente como o amigo se sentia. Ela se sentia da mesma forma. Caminhou até mais próximo do amigo e o abraçou. Tinha tempo desde a última vez em que suas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

Mas elas rolaram sem impedimentos agora.

- Gostaria de corresponder a eles. Sinto-me da mesma forma.

Ficaram abraçados por longos minutos.

O silencio que os acompanhava era confortante.

Acima de tudo, eles eram amigos.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Ta aqui!!**_

_**Valew pelas reviews !!**_

_**Mas não me matem por esse capitulo.. plisss**_

_**Faz parte, gente hehehe..**_

_**Sem reviews, sem continuação**_

_**Yeah, aprendendo a ficar mal hehehe**_

_**kIssuS**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV – Compreenda –**_

"_**One night and one more time"**_

_Uma noite e mais uma vez_

"_**Thanks for the memories"**_

_Obrigado pelas lembranças_

"_**Even though they wern't so great"**_

_Mesmo que elas não tenham sido muito boas_

_**Thnks fr th Mmrs – Fall Out Boy.**_

O loiro alisou os cabelos da amiga, a apertou contra si.

Não queria que seus olhos azuis fossem vistos vermelhos.

Nenhuma palavra.

Não havia nada a ser dito.

Simplesmente a ser digerido.

Separaram-se.

Naruto não se desesperou, sabia que seria exatamente assim. Encostou se na parede e observou Sakura secar as ultimas lágrimas.

Lágrimas que não eram para ele. E ainda assim, as dele eram por ela.

Diante da situação que se encontravam, nenhuma ação seria útil.

- Desculpe-me, Sakura – disse olhando para o chão e deixando a casa.

Sakura nada disse. Não era culpa dele amar.

Amar não era culpa dela. De ninguém.

"Desejo a sua felicidade da mesma forma que desejo a minha" foi o que a kunoichi pensou ao vê-lo sair.

Seria uma longa noite para ambos.

Naruto voltava para casa ainda pensando no que havia dito. Por mais triste que ele pudesse estar agora, sentia-se ao menos, aliviado.

Torceu para que as palavras do "tio" estivessem corretas. "Tomara que passe logo", desejou dando um longo suspiro.

As nuvens de Konoha não deixavam as estrelas aparecerem. Sinal que choveria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Amanheceu chuvosa a manhã da Vila. Os céus pareciam chorar junto com os não-correspondidos.

Naruto demorou a dormir. A claridade invadia o quarto do moço e impedia que ele descansasse. Remexeu-se para tentar desviar o rosto e voltar a dormir. Mas não pôde. O pequeno despertar fez com que ele se lembrasse da noite passada.

Sakura deitou-se, mas não dormiu. Acordou com dor de cabeça. Quando dormia esquecia de todos os problemas. Queria que tivesse esquecido dormindo.

"É hora de trabalhar e esquecer tudo isso".

Tomou seu banho e foi trabalhar. O hospital de Konoha nunca lhe pareceu tão bom.

Trabalharia mais se um ANBU não houvesse lhe trazido um recado da Godaime.

Suspirou ao ler. Torceu para que não fosse uma missão.

Caminhou até o escritório e entrou.

- Shizune, Tsunade-sama me chamou – explicou sua presença.

- Entre, Sakura! Ela quer falar com você – disse.

Tsunade pediu que Shizune se retirasse. Queria conversar a sós.

- Algum problema, Tsunade-sama? – demonstrou-se aflita.

- Eu que te pergunto isto – replicou interrogativa.

Sakura surpreendeu-se com a intenção da 5ª.

Antes de qualquer explicação por parte da kunoichi, a Hokage expôs o por que de sua pergunta.

- Ontem notei você diferente, tristonha. Achei que fosse resultado da missão, mas Kakashi me disse que você esteve desta forma desde o inicio dela. Treinei você por anos, e sei perfeitamente quando existe algo errado.

- Não é nada com que deva se preocupar – desculpou se ela.

- Acredito que tenho sim, pois isso pode interferir no seu rendimento e por você em perigo e também seus companheiros.

- Gostaria de saber o seu problema, senão terei que afastá-la de suas funções temporariamente – continuou Tsunade.

A jovem se sentiu ofendida com a decisão da superiora. Contestaria, se fosse possível.

- E alem de seu profissionalismo, me preocupo com sua vida pessoal também – salientou.

- É coisa passageira, Tsunade-sama! Não é nada com que você realmente tenha que se preocupar, e além do mais não existe mais razão para me manter desta forma – concluiu a jovem.

Tsunade sabia exatamente qual era o problema. Adoraria dar algum conselho, mas ela não era a pessoa mais indicada para isso. Desde que o amor de sua vida morreu, ela nunca mais se envolveu com ninguém.

- Seja qual for o problema, Sakura, não faça como eu, continue vivendo em todos os sentidos – aconselhou em tom pesaroso.

A kunoichi entendeu que a Hokage apenas queria aconselhá-la.

Agradeceu e se retirou, não sem antes pegar alguns dias de folga.

Odiaria não ter nada para fazer. Mas não podia desobedecer a Hokage.

"Droga, o que eu vou fazer agora?".

Olhava de um lado para outro, não sabia como ocupar o tempo que tinha recebido.

Resolveu ir ao Ichiraku.

Sentou-se e logo foi atendida.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo aqui, Sakura! – disse a jovem Ayame.

- E eu fico surpresa, não costumo comer ramem uma hora dessas, mas hoje me deu vontade – respondeu simpática.

- Fique à vontade – sorriu enquanto pegou o pedido da médica-nin.

Ficaria em silencio se não visse Hinata chegar ao restaurante.

- Olá, Hinata – cumprimentou ela.

- Olá, Sakura – cumprimentou timidamente.

- Não pensei que você comesse ramem de manhã, Hinata – brincou.

- N-não, não é para mim – respondeu corando.

- E para quem então?

- É para alguém que chegou ontem – bateu os dedos.

- Naruto?

- S-sim – foi somente o que saiu da menina que estava violentamente vermelha.

O diálogo não passou despercebido para Teuchi, que sorriu ao ouvir a conversa. "Eu tinha certeza de que Naruto logo encontraria alguém" pensou ele.

Sakura sentiu-se feliz ao ouvir a confirmação da Hyuuga. Ela sabia que Hinata gostava de Naruto na época do exame Chunnin. Mas não imaginou que ela ainda gostasse.

"É, parece que não sou a única que não esquece fácil" pensou conformando-se com a situação ao lembrar de Sasuke.

Comeu o ramem com um apetite que invejaria Naruto. Saber que Hinata gostava do amigo lhe deixou muito feliz. "Espero que ele veja isso".

Deixou o restaurante e resolveu andar pelas ruas de Konoha, talvez não ter o que fazer durante uns dias não seria tão ruim assim.

-

Naruto que insistia em dormir, desistiu. Resolveu que a melhor coisa a se fazer seria um banho. Mal se secou e a campainha tocou.

Atendeu a porta e viu Hinata.

A menina que já estava corada ao tocar a campainha dele, fez o seu sangue espalhar-se por completo ao ver que Naruto tinha a atendido apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Hinata? – surpreendeu-se ele.

- N-naruto-kun – gaguejou ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- N-não, só vim te trazer isso – entregou uma sacola com algo dentro a ele.

- Ah! Obrigada – disse sem jeito.

- Entre, Hinata.

A moça de olhos perolados entrou e fez o que Naruto mandou. Sentou-se enquanto ele foi trocar de roupa. A respiração da dona dos cabelos pretos azulados estava descompassada.

Ela não acreditava que tinha entrado.

Naruto voltou e abriu a sacola.

Viu que era ramem. Ficou feliz e agradeceu Hinata mais uma vez. Fazendo a herdeira dos Hyuuga corar mais uma vez.

Naruto abriu a caixinha e pegou dois pratos para dividirem.

Achou estranho ela trazer algo para ele, mas não podia negar que por mais tímida que ela fosse, gostava da companhia dela.

- Não precisa dividir comigo, Naruto-kun.

- Claro que sim, você o trouxe – insistiu ele.

- Trouxe para você, sei que você gosta – respondeu e baixou o olhar.

O loiro ficou confuso, mas comeu com vontade. Ela somente o observava. Quando ele terminou,sem saber o que fazer, resolveu ir embora.

- Espero que tenha sido saboroso, Naruto-kun – disse e levantou caminhando até a porta.

- Espere, Hinata!

- Sim.

- Obrigado de novo, não sei o porque de se importar comigo, mas espero que qualquer dia desses, você possa ir comigo tomar um sorvete ou algo assim para retribuir – sugeriu animadamente enquanto colocava as mãos por trás da nuca.

- Claro – murmurou apenas.

O convite de Naruto parecia tão encantador, mesmo que fosse para retribuir.

Despediu-se.

-

Sakura já tinha andado por muitas ruas, e não queria entrar no bairro Uchiha. Sabia que não encontraria ninguém lá de seu interesse, mas estaria sentindo se mais próxima dele.

Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos.

Voltou a si quando trombou em alguém que tinha uma voz muito familiar.

- Não entendo como alguém que não serve nem para prestar atenção por onde anda possa ser chunnin.

Era Sai. A kunoichi mudou o semblante rapidamente, se antes era desolado, agora era irritado. Sakura nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

A voz de Sai tinha se tornado indiferente.

Sem ao menos dizer nada, saiu andando.

Continuaria se ele não tivesse puxado seu braço.

- Não é educado deixar as pessoas falarem sozinhas – falou calmamente.

- Cuidado, Sai. Eu posso avançar e te morder – respondeu impaciente.

- É, acho que as suas férias forçadas vão te fazer bem.

- Quem te disse?

- Ninguém, fui ao hospital e me disseram que você trabalhou um pouco e depois saiu de férias. Mas ninguém trabalha nas férias, então deduzi que te forçaram descansar.

- É, infelizmente – desabafou.

- E o que você faz perto do bairro dos Uchiha? – ironizou ele.

- Não é da sua conta, Sai. O que te interessa? Você mesmo me disse que não se importava comigo, e somente se importaria se fossemos companheiros de equipe, e como não estamos em uma missão, você não precisa saber.

As palavras da kunoichi deixaram Sai sem graça. Sakura sentiu-se vingada com isso e não pretendia parar tão cedo.

- E o que foi fazer no hospital, Sai? Está doentinho?

- Não te interessa, Sakura. Não estamos em uma missão – respondeu rispidamente.

Sai deixou a kunoichi e continuou a andar. Sakura não entendia por que ele era tão estranho. Ele gostava de irritá-la e em pouquíssimas vezes ela podia retribuir. E não deixaria escapar as oportunidades que tivesse.

Sakura resolveu voltar para sua casa enquanto raciocinava sobre as atitudes de Sai.

Seria muito mais fácil se ele pudesse ser previsível, assim como o céu que denunciava que choveria novamente a qualquer momento.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Opaaa**_

_**Mais um ;) (graças às reviews, yeah)**_

_**Vic.hst: Sabe, eu realmente não me importo se vc é afobada, alías eu prefiro, assim as reviews chegam rápido! Minha fã?? Óóó eu não mereço tanto! Hauhuaha**_

_**Bjus**_

_**Haruka Taichou :Verdade, o Naruto é crianção hehe, mas tentei mostrar ele agindo de uma maneira mais adulta, afinal ele cresceu, bem, pelo menos em algumas situações né, espero que não tenha ficado muito OOC. A sakura e kakashi?? Uiia hahaha . Espero que acompanhe a fic!! Bjuss**_

_**Missy Hyuuga :É, parece que o Naruto e a Sakura não vão dar certo não, hehe**_

_**Massssss, como para todo sapato velho existe um pé cansado, o Naruto não vai ser exceção... menina bjuss**_

_**Valew !! e até o próximo! **_

_**E Dêem GO!**_

_**KIssus**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V – Uma dose por você –**_

"_**Pass me a bottle, Mr. Jones"**_

_Passe me uma garrafa, Sr. Jones_

"_**Believe in me"**_

_Acredite em mim_

"_**Help me believe in anything"**_

_Me ajude a acreditar em algo_

"_**Cause I, wanna to be someone who belives"**_

_Por que eu quero ser alguém que acredita_

_**Mr. Jones – Counting Crows**_

Sakura não chegou em sua casa a tempo de não se molhar. Uma forte pancada de chuva a pegou enquanto voltava.

Entrou em sua casa correndo, tentava inutilmente escapar. Sem efeito, adentrou o lugar pingando por todos os lados.

Um banho quente seria uma boa escolha.

Ainda com as toalhas enroladas no corpo, entrou em seu quarto. A cama ainda estava desarrumada. Dobrou as cobertas e caminhou até a cômoda.

Correu os olhos por sobre a foto que estava em cima dela.

Era a única lembrança que tinha dele.

Passou os dedos por sobre a imagem do moreno.

Sentou-se em sua cama ainda com o porta-retrato nas mãos.

Tirou a foto dele e a encostou por sobre o peito, enquanto deitou e buscou lembrar dos momentos em que ela pôde estar junto dele.

Adormeceu.

Dormiria mais se um forte relâmpago não tivesse caído. Acordou sobressaltada e foi até a janela e a fechou, a chuva estava se tornando uma tempestade.

Um forte vento arrepiou a pele da jovem que só então se lembrou que ainda não havia colocado suas roupas.

Vestiu-se e pegou a foto que estava por sobre a cama. Colocou a novamente no porta-retrato, não sem antes perceber que a foto estava úmida. O suor das mãos da jovem a deixou desta forma.

Sentiu raiva de si mesmo, mais um pouco e ela estragaria a única coisa que a fazia manter vínculos com alguém que estava longe.

Sentiu-se pior ainda quando se deu conta de que todo o esforço para manter esse vínculo, na realidade foi em vão. Abaixou o retrato do antigo time sete.

Ela teria de esquecer.

Vestiu uma capa de chuva, e saiu. O tempo não estava convidativo para um passeio, e alem disso, já estava escuro.

Mas ninguém disse que ela se importaria com isso.

Não tinha rumo. Mas necessitava fugir.

Fugir de si mesma.

Como um homem cheio de problemas, entrou no primeiro bar que viu. Sakura nunca havia feito isso antes.

Nem mesmo se importou de estar em um lugar onde só se viam homens. Sentou-se em uma das mesas mais afastadas e acenou para alguém vir atendê-la.

Um senhor de meia idade aproximou-se.

- O que vai querer? – perguntou observando a jovem de cima a baixo.

- Sake – respondeu fingindo que não ter percebido o olhar dele.

- Sim – disse ele.

Rapidamente trouxe uma dose para a moça.

Sakura bebeu um pouco. Sentiu sua garganta arder. É certo que a kunoichi já tinha experimentado a bebida, mas nunca se sentou em uma mesa de bar para fazer isso.

Mas pouco se importava. Amava alguém que jamais retribuiria seu amor, e muito menos o agradeceria. A Hokage a afastara de suas funções por motivos óbvios, não teria o que fazer durante alguns dias. O amigo tinha declarado seu amor, mas ela não podia corresponder.

A cada razão somada ao seu infortúnio, mais um gole era dado.

Ergueu a mão e acenou que queria mais um. Mais uma dose foi acrescentada à sua sede de esquecimento.

E outra, e mais outra.

"Por que ele não está aqui? Preferiu aquela cobra maldita a mim".

As mãos dela agarravam os copos que estavam sendo somados por cima da mesa.

"Por que Tsunade-sama me afastou? Ninguém nunca a afastou por ser viciada em sake e jogatina" e "Droga, Naruto! Você não deve me amar, deve amar Hinata".

A bebida dava os primeiros sinais.

As mãos da kunoichi não paravam de se erguer. E a bebida não parava de chegar.

A visão já tinha se turvado. A moleza de seu corpo fez com que ela debruçasse por sobre copos e mesa.

- Ei, garota – disse puxando o braço de Sakura.

A jovem somente olhou para cima.

- Já chega, vá embora. Não quero que a Hokage venha me encher depois por sua causa – reclamou o dono do bar.

Sakura sentia seu corpo adormecido e custava-lhe ficar em pé.

Deixou o bar, totalmente dominada pelo líquido que tanto ingeriu.

Andou por alguns quarteirões sendo ajudada apenas pelas paredes que serviam para que ela escorasse.

- Sasuke-kun seu maldito! Apareça – balbuciava a jovem.

- Por que foi embora? Eu não sirvo para você? – concluía.

- Não sou boa o suficiente para servir como a mulher que irá re-erguer seu clã?? – chorava ao dizer as frases.

As calçadas molhadas fizeram com que a dona dos olhos verdes escorregasse e caísse.

Deprimente. Era a palavra que melhor descreveria a situação.

Ficou sentada onde caiu. Encolheu-se e chorou. A lua pouco iluminava, as nuvens a cobriam parcialmente.

Não havia ninguém para presenciar a cena, e muito menos ajudá-la. Levantou-se com custo. Tentou se apoiar para não cair na lama formada novamente.

Caminhava enquanto desabafava seus problemas.

- Eu só queria não ter de ser afastada, de poder amar quem me ame, e não ter de suportar Sai – confessou enquanto secava os prantos e sentia o estômago virar.

- Aquele idiota, porque ele não pega aquele caderno e... - terminaria a frase, se pudesse.

O estômago da moça não suportou.

O amargo da boca não fez com que ela se recuperasse. Tudo ficaria bem se a moça não estivesse tão dopada.

Suas pernas a levaram até a casa de Sai.

Sentia a necessidade de desabafar com alguém, ou melhor, descontar. E foi ele o escolhido para seus insultos e suas raivas.

- SAI, ABRE A PORTA SEU IMBECIL – gritava na frente da casa do rapaz.

- ANDA, VOU TE MOSTRAR COMO UMA SELVAGEM SE COMPORTA!

Sai que estava dormindo, acordou espantado com os gritos em frente a sua casa. Correu até a porta e a abriu assustado.

Deparou-se com a figura de Sakura. Suja, suada e exalando álcool.

- Que surpresa! Não esperava que fosse receber sua visita essa hora e muito menos nesse estado – zombou.

- EU TE DESPREZO. VOCÊ ME ENOJA – falava aos berros com Sai.

- Se eu te enojo, o que faz aqui?

Sakura não podia responder o porque. Não tinha razão suficiente para seu comportamento e se tivesse, a bebida fez com que ela parecesse uma tola.

- Não sei.

Ele percebeu o estado da companheira de time e notou que não adiantaria discutir. Puxou a jovem para dentro da casa, para evitar escândalos e possíveis comentários da vizinhança.

- Me largue, Sai – desesperou-se ela ao ver que não tinha forças suficientes para soltar-se.

Fechou a porta da casa e a sentou no sofá.

- Encheu a cara, é? – riu.

Ela tentava se levantar, enquanto ele observava todo o esforço que ela fazia tentando sair do sofá fundo em que estava.

- Acho melhor você ficar por aí mesmo – aconselhou o moreno.

- EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA –tornou a gritar.

A chuva voltou a cair em Konoha.

- Por pouco você não toma chuva – sorriu ele.

- EU VOU EMBORA, ME RECUSO A FICAR COM VOCÊ – desesperava-se ela.

Conseguiu levantar, e foi cambaleando até a porta, resmungando coisas que Sai não conseguiu distinguir.

- Você tem certeza que vai sair nesse temporal? - questionou.

- EU SEI ME CUIDAR - gritava enquanto tentava girar a maçaneta.

- Então, me empresta essa capa de chuva, vai ser bom tomar um bom banho – disse enquanto arrancou a capa dela.

Sem tempo de contestar, ela somente sentiu ser empurrada para fora.

Os relâmpagos começaram a assustar a kunoichi que se julgava sóbria o suficiente.

Sai sabia que ela não iria longe.

Mal deu tempo de Sai guardar a capa, e já ouviu gritos.

- Sai, seu desgraçado! Está chovendo.

Riu e abriu a porta.

- Já? Esperava mais insistência de sua parte, Sakura! Não é você que ainda insiste num amor de anos? Achei que insistiria mais um pouco lá fora – debochou mais uma vez.

As palavras de Sai acertaram a kunoichi, que se escorregou da porta chorando. Se Sakura tentava parecer forte, o efeito da bebida fez com que ela se esquecesse disso.

Sai olhou e nada mais disse.

Pegou a kunoichi nos braços e a levou para o banheiro.

Ela precisava de um bom banho.

Abriu a porta do banheiro, desviando o corpo da moça, para que não acertasse seu corpo. O choro ingênuo que ouvia, fez Sai perceber como Sasuke era importante. Deduziu que o porre era culpa dele, e que a razão de ela estar ali era somente conseqüência da bebida e em parte, por Sai atormentá-la.

Abriu o chuveiro e sentou a jovem no chão, que nada mais fez para evitar qualquer ação dele.

A roupa que já estava úmida, agora se achava encharcada. A jovem se encolheu e deixou que sua cabeça recebesse as gotas que se misturavam com suas lágrimas.

A lama da roupa de Sakura ia dissolvendo-se, deixando o chão do banheiro todo sujo. Não tiraria as roupas dela, a menos que ela fizesse, sentiu pena ao ver o seu estado e fez sinal de que poderia despir-se. E enquanto deixava o banheiro, ouviu o som das roupas caírem no chão.

Segurou-se para não olhar para trás e vê-la.

Fechou a porta e foi buscar uma toalha e algo para ela vestir.

Buscou em seu armário algo que ela pudesse usar, mas não achou nada feminino, acabou por pegar uma camiseta grande e confortável. Abriu a porta do banheiro e pode ver somente o contorno do corpo feminino que aparecia por detrás do boxe.

A moça desligou o chuveiro e ele estendeu a toalha. Ainda meio atordoada ela se enxugou da maneira que pode, enrolando-se na toalha e abrindo o boxe, assim que achou estar seca.

Ver a moça enrolada na toalha e com os cabelos pingando, fez Sai travar.

- Aqui, vista isso – foi a única coisa que falou.

Sakura pegou a roupa e antes mesmo de Sai sair para ela trocar-se, jogou a toalha no chão, sem nem mesmo ter noção do que estava fazendo. E se tivesse, não lhe importava. Vestiu a camiseta que mais parecia um vestido. Sai parecia hipnotizado.

Não fossem as pequenas poças d'água provocarem a queda dela, ele não saberia o que fazer.

Levantou a kunoichi e a ajudou caminhar até o quarto, ela precisava descansar.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Agradeço todas as reviews!! Realmente nos empolgam a escrever..**_

_**Kissus a todoss**_

_**E Dêem GO! P**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo VI – Boas intenções-_

" _**I should have shut my mouht, things headed south"**_

_Deveria ter fechado minha boca, as coisas tomaram um rumo errado._

"_**As the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb"**_

_Enquanto as palavras saíam da minha boca, soaram estúpidas._

"_**If this old heart could talk, it'd say you're the one"**_

_Se esse velho coração pudesse falar, diria que você é única._

_Misunderstood- Bon Jovi_

Deitou a kunoichi em sua cama e assim que foi colocada para dormir, se entregou ao sono. Um forte vento adentrava o recinto, a tempestade tinha cessado, porem a ventania continuava insistentemente. E estava mais forte que o normal e poderia acordá-la. Sai tomou o cuidado de fechar a janela e então pousou os braços por sobre ela e ficou a observar a madrugada.

As gotas acumuladas nas folhas despencavam com o bater do vento e davam uma aparência triste à Vila.

Talvez não tão triste quanto ela.

Sentou-se na poltrona em frente à cama de Sakura, e ficou a observar, o semblante que ela apresentava agora era somente o de paz após uma noite de choro, e também muito diferente do olhar que tinha lançado a ele em muitas ocasiões em que ambos estiveram juntos.

Seria hipocrisia não admirá-la

Adormeceu enquanto velava o sono dela.

Amanheceu, as luzes entraram no cômodo indicando que era hora de acordar. Sai acordou com um pouco de mau-humor, dormir na poltrona não foi muito agradável, alem do mais, a má posição em que passara a noite lhe deixara com torcicolo. Em meio às esfregadas das mãos sobre os olhos, olhou e viu que Sakura ainda dormia.

Entrou no banheiro para se banhar, tirou as roupas enquanto ligou o chuveiro e esperou a água esquentar, o primeiro contato com a água na manhã nublada, fez a pele do moreno arrepiar. Entrou totalmente e deixou com a água molhasse seus cabelos.

Enquanto enxaguava o cabelo, viu a tolha que dera à Sakura, afim desta se enxugar. Sentiu vontade de pegá-la, mas tornou a enfiar a cabeça por baixo da água.

Secou-se e enrolou a toalha na costumeira posição. Escovou os dentes enquanto se olhava no espelho, o gosto da pasta dental lhe provocou náuseas. Debruçou sobre a pia esperando que a sensação passasse. Não penteou os escuros fios, somente passou as mãos para que mesmo molhados, adquirissem forma.

Um café bem forte seria uma boa opção para a hóspede que tanto bebera na noite anterior, o forte cheiro dele indicou que estava pronto.

Sakura acordou e o som vindo do banheiro mostrou que ela estava se arrumando.

Enquanto ainda colocava o café na garrafa, pode observar que a moça estava entrando na cozinha. Fechou a garrafa e a encarou. Não segurou a vontade de rir ao vê-la ainda descabelada. Sakura percebeu os olhares dele e tratou de passar as mãos nos cabelos para arrumá-los. Ainda bem serem lisos e medianos.

A kunoichi corou ao ver que ele estava somente com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Baixou os olhos, desviando-os para outra direção. Ela sabia que tinha bebido e que depois que saiu do bar muita coisa na sua mente era somente flashes. Olhou para Sai novamente intrigada.

A cena do banho lhe correra a mente. Ela não se lembrava exatamente. A camiseta que ela usava não era a dela, e não se lembrava de tê-la colocado, e ao ver Sai praticamente sem roupa, fez com que a expressão mudasse de envergonhada à assombrada.

"Droga, o que foi que eu fiz?" – julgava a si própria.

A expressão de choque somente foi desmanchada quando uma xícara de café lhe foi oferecida.

Pegou ainda sem olhar para os olhos negros. Não sabia como encará-los e que considerando Sai muito parecido com Sasuke, o que ela suspeitava, realmente poderia ter acontecido. Tomou o café e franziu o cenho, o forte gosto a enojara. Suas conclusões precipitadas não se prolongaram.

- Café forte é ótimo para curar uma ressaca – aconselhou de modo zombeteiro.

Provou mais uns goles.

- Sai, o que aconteceu? – indagou nervosa.

- Você encheu a cara – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Sim, eu sei, mas o que aconteceu depois que cheguei aqui?

- Me encheu o saco – finalizou.

- Por que não estou com minhas roupas? - tentou receber explicações maiores.

- Por que você estava imunda e tomou banho – respondeu rispidamente.

- Você me deu banho? – exclamou.

- Sim.

- E o que mais aconteceu?- continuou chorosa.

Sai percebeu o que a kunoichi estava concluindo. O rosto sem expressões dele adquiriu um tom diferente, os olhos negros arregalaram-se.

- Não! Não aconteceu nada do que você está pensando – explicou-se.

- Eu também não te dei banho dessa forma, eu apenas a coloquei em baixo do chuveiro e saí do banheiro, e depois você mesma tirou a roupa, e depois entrei lá apenas para te entregar a camiseta. Nada mais, além disso – continuou.

Sakura suspirou aliviada. Sai pode ver o peso que saiu das costas dela.

- Ainda bem - disse ela.

Sai preferiu não comentar nada sobre o "ainda bem" dela, e também não comentou nada sobre a garota ter jogado a toalha ao chão na sua frente, isso poderia piorar as coisas. Não tinha razões para contestar, mas não se sentiu contente com a resposta. Terminaram o café em silêncio. A típica falta de expressões de rosto tornou-se visível novamente. Sakura pegou as xícaras e as colocou dentro da pia, lavou-as como de costume. Bebeu água.

Sai observava todos os gestos da jovem.

- Não aconteceu por que eu não quis – instigou.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram novamente.

- Como é que é? - retrucou sem paciência.

- É isso mesmo, não aconteceu por que eu não quis – respondeu com desdém.

Ele não podia perder a oportunidade de fazê-la pensar que isso tinha realmente acontecido. Sentiu-se vingado.

- O que eu fiz? – interessou-se ela.

- Você se insinuou – encarou a moça novamente.

Sakura ficou chocada, mas o modo com que Sai lhe contara, lhe despertou dúvidas sobre a veracidade do fato. Aproximou-se dele e o olhou cinicamente.

- E você não quis? – falou de modo irônico.

- Por que eu te desejaria?

Sai chegou ainda mais próximo dela. Sakura desviou o olhar.

- Você mente – concluiu.

- O que a faz acreditar que eu minto?

- Eu nunca me insinuaria a você, ainda que estivesse bêbada – desviou o olhar de onde ele estava antes e mirou Sai.

Sai não deteve o olhar reprovador a ela. E o transformou ironicamente.

Puxou a kunoichi para próximo de seu corpo, e falou sussurrando ao seu ouvido – Tem certeza?- a jovem sentiu os pelos do braço se arrepiarem. A constatação do efeito provocado fez Sai soltar um sorriso maroto.

- Parece que não está tão certa assim – disse soltando a jovem.

Sakura estava envergonhada, não pôde disfarçar o arrepio provocado por ele, mas tinha que esconder, se Sai soubesse que ela o achava atraente, com certeza acabaria por tratá-la ainda com mais arrogância. Não se dirigiu mais ao rapaz.

Deu as costas e saiu da casa.

Nem mesmo se deu conta de estar apenas vestindo apenas uma camiseta. A sorte da jovem, ao ser encarada por alguns vizinhos e por mais pessoas que estavam na rua, foi de a camiseta ser um tanto quanto grande e servir lhe como um vestido.

Fez o trajeto o mais rápido possível, queria evitar que mais pessoas a vissem e fizessem comentários maldosos por ter sido vista saindo com aquela roupa da casa de um rapaz.

Entrou em sua casa agradecendo por não ter encontrado nenhum amigo. Jogou-se na cama e procurou adormecer novamente.

A dor de cabeça que ela sentia não deixou que a jovem pensasse muito sobre o que faria durante o dia, por hora, ela queria apenas que a dor passasse, e com ela, a ainda presente sensação que Sai lhe proporcionara.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**YO People!**_

_**Este capítulo foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever, espero que gostem de lê-lo.**_

Yuki Mao Kitsune : O Sai é fofíssimo !!

Missy Hyuuga: Yeah, reviews fazem as coisas andarem :P

Tsunay Nami : Fico feliz por ser a primeira a receber uma review sua! Continue acompanhando!

Ray Higurashi: Sua curiosidade ta acabando! Ohhh, pelo menos por esse cap, e continua sua fic logo hein,!

Obrigada Serennitty por add author alert! E a Danizinha pelo story alert!

Os próximos capítulos vão demorar um pouco mais para saírem, estou em semana d provas da facul, então vai fika meio complicado postar direto, mas farei o possível em ser breve!!

Kissus a todos e dêem o MARAVILHOSO GO!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo VII- Entre tomates e batatas –**_

"_**And why can't anyone see?"**_

_Por que ninguém vê?_

"_**I just wanna live"**_

_Eu só quero viver_

"_**Don't really care about the things that they say"**_

_Não ligo para o que eles dizem_

_**I just wanna live – Good Charlotte**_

- Droga, que dor de cabeça infernal – resmungava a kunoichi.

Dormira até tarde e ainda assim, não se sentia bem.

"Maldito sakê"

Procurava dentro de uma caixinha de remédios alguma solução para o problema. Uma médica-nin que se preza, deve ter ao menos, uma mini-farmácia em casa. E ela tinha, mas dentre todos os comprimidos que ela pegara, nenhum tinha efeito analgésico.

Diante da situação, só lhe restava sair e ir atrás de algo para beber. Mas a jovem não queria sair de casa. Sua recusa dava-se ao fato de ela desfilar pelas ruas de Konoha em trajes, digamos, menores.

A velha e boa receita caseira da batatinha foi escolhida.

Descascou e cortou em rodelas, colocou uma a uma em cima da testa, segurou para que não despencassem. Caminhou até o sofá da sala igual a um equilibrista. Deitou-se e tentou relaxar.

A sensação gélida das raízes em sua pele fez com que ela sentisse uma leveza. Mas que infelizmente, não durou muito. A temperatura de seu corpo se transmitira à batata.

A possível tentativa de relaxar falhou.

Um chamado muito conhecido fez a kunoichi bufar.

"Você? Naruto! Bem agora?"

Abriu a porta e ainda com a mão segurando o suposto remédio, recebeu o amigo.

- Sakura-chan! Ouvi dizer que você foi vista saindo da casa do Sai – questionou rudemente.

A pergunta do loiro fez a jovem esquecer da dor. E também as batatinhas, ao mover das mãos com o gesto de indignação elas foram ao chão.

- Como assim?

- Me disseram que você saiu bem cedinho da casa dele e que estava semi-nua – completou corando.

- Não, não foi bem assim – tentou explicar ela.

- Então quer dizer que é verdade?

- Não e sim.

Naruto observou a recente calma adquirida no olhar da amiga e a visível paz fez ele ouvir.

- Eu dormi na casa dele, e voltei embora cedo.

- E por que dormiu na casa dele? – dessa vez, o garoto ergueu a voz.

- Ei, Naruto! Pode parar com essas suas conclusões precipitadas – alertou.

- Acontece que eu bebi demais e fui parar na casa dele, e ele somente me ajudou.

- E onde fica o semi-nua? – exclamou ainda perplexo.

- Eu me sujei toda, e não tinha roupa para vestir, ele me emprestou uma camiseta grande... foi isso – concluiu ela, enfatizando o "grande".

Naruto não sabia se estava pasmo por ela ter bebido demais ou por ela ter tratado o assunto com tanta naturalidade.

- Anda bebendo? – questionou mais uma vez.

- Naruto, não quero falar sobre isso agora, se puder, me dê um tempo, não tive uma noite muito agradável e minha cabeça ainda lateja – pediu apontando o dedo indicador para as batatinhas que ainda estavam esparramadas ao chão.

- Mas, Sakura-chan, eu me preocupo com você! – implorou por respostas.

- Naruto, você sabe que não precisa se preocupar comigo, sei me cuidar e além do mais, eu não lhe devo satisfações – encerrou fechando a cara.

Sakura viu o loiro abaixar o rosto envergonhado. Lembrou-se de que há uns dias atrás ele tinha ficado com a mesma expressão diante de uma conversa entre eles. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Você agradeceu o ramem que a Hinata te levou?

- Como sabe? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu a vi comprando e perguntei – respondeu esperando por mais indagações do amigo.

- Agradeci, e vou levá-la a algum lugar qualquer dia desses para retribuir.

- E aonde vai levá-la?

- Pensei em irmos tomar um sorvete – disse sem euforia.

- Só?

- E o que mais?

- Achei que você a levaria em algum passeio antes.

- Ah! Não sei, talvez sim, vou convidar mais gente então! – consentiu empolgado.

- Não baka!

- Baka? Que mal teria em convidar meus amigos?

- Naruto, não seja tolo, você não deve convidar mais ninguém quando se tem um encontro – deu a dica.

- Encontro? Mas eu só estava pensando em retribuir um favor.

Sakura rolou os olhos ao ver o quanto o loiro era bobo. Não que ela entendesse de encontros, mas toda garota que já tenha se apaixonado, sabe exatamente onde gostaria de ir acompanhada. Sentiu que teria de ter uma conversinha com o amigo. Concluiu que todo o tempo do amigo junto ao sensei, Jiraya, ele realmente não aprendera nada, além de jutsus.

- Naruto, o que você acha da Hinata? Mas não quero saber de como a classifica no seu ranking de amizades.

- Ora, Sakura-chan, eu não sei, só sei que ela é minha amiga.

Sakura percebeu que teria de ser bem direta, senão, o amigo não entenderia mesmo.

- Naruto, a Hinata gosta de você, e quando digo que ela gosta, é no sentido além de uma mera amizade, ou seja, ela é apaixonada por você.

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se.

- De onde tirou isso? – exclamou perplexo.

- Ora, baka! Ela fica igual a um tomate quando te vê, gagueja quando vocês conversam e além de tudo isso, se preocupa! Ou você acha que ela te levou o ramem porque ela é legal? – respondeu aos berros, na tentativa que ele finalmente entendesse.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Claro – continuou berrando.

- E o que eu faço? – encabulou-se.

- Você a acha atraente? – agora foi a vez dela arquear a sobrancelha.

- Sim, acho – respondeu timidamente enquanto colocava as mãos atrás da nuca.

- Então tente se aproximar mais dela!

Ele ainda estava chocado com a revelação da jovem. Mas não duvidava de que poderia ser verdade, afinal todos já tinham dado a ele alguma indireta sobre o assunto. E o corar do rosto dela, acontecia na grande maioria das vezes, quando estavam juntos.

"Será mesmo? Acho melhor confirmar antes"

Sakura que se mantinha sentada no sofá com os braços cruzados observando o garoto, levantou e apontou o dedo no rosto dele.

- É bom que você não seja um idiota, Naruto! Você bem sabe o quanto dói não ser correspondido, e espero que não faça isso com ela, e nem tente dar esperanças caso não tenha interesse na Hyuuga.

Naruto engasgou com o gesto repentino da moça. Ele sabia exatamente como doía.

"É, acho que o 'tio' estava certo"

Ele não deixou de soltar um sorriso, ainda que tímido. E que não passara despercebido. A amiga sorriu enquanto via o jovem se afastar.

- Se arrume, Naruto! Esteja bonito – aconselhou antes de fechar a porta.

Voltou a recolher as batatinhas caídas ao chão, estavam todas sujas, fato que fez a kunoichi reparar que sua casa não estava muito limpa.

"Tudo o que eu precisava era limpar a casa" bufou enquanto pensava.

Amarrou os cabelos enquanto observava o que faria primeiro. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi limpar o banheiro. Mais uma vez, alguém procurava por ela, descartou a hipótese de ser Naruto, a aparente calma ao esperar não era típico dele.

Abriu a porta e recebeu Shizune.

- Desculpe incomodá-la, Sakura! Vim a pedido de Tsunade-sama, que me enviou para que você fosse convidada para comparecer ao jantar de recepção aos novos gennins.

- É hoje?

- Sim, às 21:00 horas.

- Tudo bem.

- Até mais.

Shizune foi o mais breve possível em comunicá-la, talvez seria pelo fato da jovem aparentar estar bem atarefada alem de descabelada, o que evidenciou quando passou em frente ao espelho.

"Um jantar justamente hoje que estou tão cansada, se eu não comparecer, Tsunade-sama vai me questionar depois"

A única solução era procurar algo para usar na ocasião, revirar as gavetas e abrir todas as portas do guarda roupa em busca do alvo, foi o que a kunoichi fez durante o resto da tarde.

Em parte ela agradecia, afinal era muito mais interessante escolher roupas do que varrer o chão.

Em meio a busca, nada do agrado da jovem foi encontrado. Vestiu um vestido azul, mas teimou que era muito simples, depois um rosa, mas não queria parecer uma boneca infantil. Era uma ocasião especial e seus vestidos pareciam não servirem.

"Não vou"

Diante da decisão, voltou a limpar mais alguns cômodos. Tomou um bom banho e jogou-se no sofá, observou o relógio pendurado na parede indicar 20:30 horas. Faltava meia hora para começar, e ela já deveria estar presente. Suspirou ao lembrar que certamente a Hokage lhe diria algo sobre sua ausência. Mas não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Definitivamente, Sakura não estava tendo um dia muito calmo, novamente a campainha tocou.

"É hoje" pensou enquanto caminhava para ver quem era.

Admirou-se ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com um jovem vestido socialmente de preto.

- Sai?

- Ainda não está pronta, feiosa?

- Não vou – disse fechando a porta, porém sendo impedida de finalizar a ação.

- Vai, eu não vim até aqui a toa.

- Não pedi que viesse.

- Também não pedi que batesse em minha porta de madrugada – satirizou.

- Não tenho roupa – bufou.

- Vá pelada.

- Idiota, eu não vou, e você trate de ir logo, vai se atrasar.

Sai não ficou satisfeito, entrou e puxou a kunoichi até o quarto dela. Sakura se assustou com ele. Entrou no quarto e em meio às roupas jogadas só pôde dizer "Que bagunça" abriu as gavetas e portas novamente e foi revirando tudo.

- O que você está fazendo?! Vai bagunçar tudo! – gritou.

- Mais do que já está, impossível – disse tirando um pedaço de pano vermelho e entregando a ela.

Sakura pegou e viu que era um vestido, e lembrou-se de tê-lo comprado e nunca usado.

- Não, esse vestido é muito aberto nas costas – recusou.

- Existe algo em suas costas que não deva ser mostrado?

- Não? Porque?

- Então deixe de se comportar como uma criança e vista logo.

Ela estranhou, pediu licença a ele, e vestiu. Observou a imagem no espelho enquanto via se realmente não estava vulgar. Lembrou se de que ele ficava mais folgado há algum tempo atrás, deduziu que ela tinha encorpado um pouco mais desde que o comprara. Ajeitou melhor no corpo para que o decote fronteiro não deixasse nada aparecer.

"É, ficou bom"

Procurou algo para calçar enquanto pensava em como se maquiar.

Vestiu a sandália e voltou à frente do espelho, escolheu que um coque ficaria bom, não gostava de fazer uma maquiagem forte, mas o vestido que ela usaria, exigia isso. Destacou os olhos verdes contornando-os com o preto. Terminou e abriu a porta.

Sai observou a garota e nada comentou. Isso irritou profundamente a jovem. Não que ela se importasse com os comentários dele, mas esperava ao menos um elogio.

- É, Sai, você leva jeito com roupas! Por que não vira estilista? – cutucou usando-se da fama dos "trabalhadores da moda".

Ele nada disse, sabia que ela o estava apenas irritando.

Saíram e foram para o jantar. Durante o caminho pouco se falaram.

- Por que quis que eu te acompanhasse? – perguntou ela.

- Por que eu não suportaria ouvir a voz do Naruto muito tempo – disse aliviando-se.

Sakura não gostou muito da resposta, esperava algo mais simpático. Mas ela não entendia a razão para esperar algo sereno por parte dele.

E isso a incomodou profundamente.

- Vamos logo, Sai! Vamos chegar atrasados!

- Você nos fez atrasar – disse.

Entraram no lugar, que estava decorado de maneira simples, porém elegante. Receber os novos gennins era o mesmo que conhecer os talvez futuros parceiros de equipe. Perderam os olhares nos novos ninjas, e só recuperaram quando perceberam que estavam levantando olhares maliciosos.

Afinal, os comentários sobre a moça sair da casa do rapaz e ambos chegarem juntos ao evento, confirmavam e surpreendiam os pensamentos férteis das pessoas.

E Sai, ao pousar as mãos por sobre a cintura dela enquanto cumprimentavam os presentes, surpreendeu a própria jovem, que arregalara os próprios olhos.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_**Amores da minha vida**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews!!**_

_**Fiz uma forcinha e coloquei mais um!**_

_**Obrigada também para quem está acompanhando, mesmo sem deixar reviews, mas se não for pedir muito, deixa também, sabe como é né, qnto mais, mais rápido vem o próximo**_

_**Kissus a todosss , yeah!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo VIII – Gotas -**_

"_**Ah eu não desisto dessa idéia de poder comemorar"**_

"_**Você vai ver que tudo vai mudar"**_

"_**Essa noite eu quero ir mais além"**_

"_**Eu não devo nada pra ninguém"**_

**Essa noite eu quero ir mais além – Ana Carolina.**

Sentir as mãos do acompanhante tocar seus quadris fez com que a kunoichi se esquecesse de que aquele gesto não deveria significar muita coisa quando se é gentil.

E era exatamente por isso que ela admirou-se.

Gentil não era o adjetivo que ela daria a Sai a qualquer um que lhe perguntasse. O único adjetivo que caberia a ele, era outro, totalmente avesso à esse.

Não evitou ser tocada, apesar da sensação incômoda passou-lhe pela cabeça a possibilidade de, finalmente, envolver-se com alguém.

E mais uma vez, ela não sabia a razão de cogitar tal possibilidade. Perdeu-se em seus questionamentos, o olhar distante focava algo que ninguém além dela saberia dizer.

O sussurrar dele em seu ouvido a trouxe de volta.

- Anda, feiosa! Não pare no meio do caminho.

Apesar da frase sussurrada não conter nada que a pudesse fazer perder a cabeça, o modo como foi dita fez com que, novamente, seus cabelos próximos à nuca eriçassem-se.

Fechou os olhos na tentativa de se render aos arrepios.

Ainda que o fechar das pálpebras tivesse sido breve, ela não conseguira passar despercebida aos olhos deles que a olharam de esguelha enquanto pegava uma taça de champanhe que estava sendo oferecida.

Voltou sua atenção a ela e ofereceu-lhe a taça, somente a entregando e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Sakura agradeceu o gesto e aceitou. Enquanto ela provava o liquido, ele procurou por uma mesa e a cutucou indicando a localização. Seguiram até o local e sentaram-se.

De onde estavam, puderam observar quase todo o salão.

Uma grande mesa comprida ao centro era ocupada pela Hokage, Shizune e os jounnins envolvidos na preparação dos ninjas. Acenou para a sensei e em troca do aceno, recebeu um sorriso maroto. Simples gesto que fez a kunoichi corar. Não era comum da parte de Tsunade insinuar muitas coisas, mas considerando que em uma festa as bebidas alcoólicas tornam-se presentes nas mesas de grande parte dos convidados, deduziu que talvez fosse efeito delas.

- Parece que mesmo tendo o pênis pequeno, ele ainda arranja umas namoradas – comentou Sai com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

Sakura não pôde segurar a risada e a surpresa.

O alvo do comentário era Naruto. Acompanhado de Hinata, que delicadamente puxara a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. A Haruno balbuciou algumas palavras que não eram para o acompanhante, mas que com certeza, elogiavam o amigo loiro.

- E você, Sai? Tem o pênis grande e não arruma mesmo assim?- riu maliciosamente.

- Não quero ter problemas – suspirou aliviado.

- Problemas? E que tipo de problemas uma namorada te traria?

- O suficiente para eu desejar evitar.

Com um quase inaudível "Hnn" ela encerrou as perguntas. Virou o rosto para o salão e chegou ainda mais perto da mesa, apoiando a cabeça por sobre a mão.

- E por que você não arruma um namorado? – perguntou chegando mais próximo da mesa, a encarando.

O rosto que vagava pela festa voltou-se para ele. Apesar de corado, não demonstrava uma expressão agradável, um olhar fulminante dos olhos verdes saia e ao invés de somente responder a razão para estar solitária, a sua boca murchou-se e desviando o olhar para um canto qualquer, ela respondeu apenas "Como se você não soubesse" e amarrou a cara.

- Calma, feiosa! Eu não pensei que você fosse ficar enfezada com uma pergunta tão boba.

- Não é a pergunta, e sim porque eu não consigo ter alguém. E você sabe o motivo.

- Não consegue? Até mesmo o Naruto conseguiu – apontou em direção ao loiro, admirado.

- É verdade – respondeu passando o dedo no bocal da taça.

- Acho que você só vai conseguir um quando esquecer o Uchiha – falou enquanto afastou o corpo da mesa e encostou-se na cadeira.

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da mesa. Nenhuma conversa, nenhuma questão, nenhum desentendimento e nenhuma menção ao fato.

Ambos olhavam para focos distintos.

O jantar deu palco à apresentação dos gennins, esperavam em fileiras, cada turma com o respectivo líder na frente, todos aguardavam ser chamados para receber a bandana. Por onde quer que se olhasse podia-se ver rostos amistosos e felizes, e se fosse possível uma análise mais profunda, saberíamos distinguir os pais de cada ninja que era chamado à frente, devido a grande euforia.

Tsunade colocava a bandana com o símbolo da Vila da Folha em cada novo defensor do país do Fogo e a cada comprimento recebido, os olhos dos pequenos brilhavam ainda mais.

Sakura que observava a terna recepção teve sua atenção chamada para uma garotinha de cabelos róseos. A menina foi chamada de Matsumy Sakaju.

O silêncio entre ambos foi quebrado. Sakura cutucou Sai eufórica.

- Sai, veja! Ela se parece comigo!

- Só tem os cabelos parecidos, e além do mais, o dela é bem mais escuro.

- Olha só! Você entende de coloração capilar tanto quanto entende de moda. Acho que descobri a razão de uma "namorada" ser um problema – sorriu irônica enquanto observava Tsunade finalizar as entregas. – Você deveria tentar arrumar um "namorado" – disse voltando a olhá-lo.

Sai não teve tempo de responder, ou melhor, aguardou um momento bem oportuno.

O jantar foi liberado. Existiam várias pessoas responsáveis pela recepção e o servir dos convidados.

Sai serviu-se de mais bebida e entregou a Sakura uma dose.

- Sakê?

- Sei que você gosta, não é mesmo? – disse bebericando a sua.

- Não vou beber.

- Você que sabe, e é melhor que não beba mesmo, senão vou ter que cuidar de gente bêbada novamente.

-

-

As luzes do salão foram apagadas, restando apenas as luzes que iluminariam o baile. A música foi permitida e logo as pessoas começaram a dançar. A mesa que estava ao centro foi retirada para dar mais espaço aos convidados.

Sakura titubeou ao convidar Sai para dançar. Limitou-se a apenas olhar para todos os lados e certificar-se de que ela não era a única a ficar sentada enquanto todos se divertiam. Queria puxá-lo para dançar, mas logo lembrou de que ele poderia não aceitar.

Sai percebeu os olhares aflitos, e saiu da mesa. E isso deixou uma certa garota muito irritada, e nem mesmo disse aonde ia.

Enquanto bufava por ter sido deixada sozinha, levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa, ficando encostada na parte da frente. Observava o baile enquanto se sentia mais uma vez sozinha.

Pôde ver Naruto, ergueu o braço e tentou chamá-lo, mas logo percebeu que este andava na frente, e não sozinho. Resolveu não atrapalhar o amigo que aconselhara ainda no mesmo dia. Viu ainda Ino, mas também resolveu não fazer nada para lhe chamar a atenção, visto que a loira estava se esbaldando entre Shikamaru e Chouji.

O jeito era esperar e preparar-se para a bronca que daria no ex-ANBU raiz, ela já bufava quando viu que uma rosa vermelha lhe fora estendida.

Acompanhou a rosa e as mãos que a seguravam. O dono do pequeno agrado era Sai. Estática, ela apenas foi capaz de olhá-lo com uma cara interrogativa. E ele apenas de puxá-la para o centro do salão.

A música que tocava colaborara para que ele a mantivesse colada em seu corpo. Ela tentara conversar com ele, mas o som muito alto a obrigou falar em seu ouvido.

- Onde você foi?

E ele foi obrigado a respondê-la da mesma forma.

-

-

A festa logo acabou e um dos últimos a deixar o local foram _eles._

Uma suada Sakura e um totalmente descomposto Sai.

O coque que existia no início da festa, já não estava mais ali. Em seu lugar havia apenas os grampos usados para prendê-lo e os cabelos colados no pescoço. A face estava cheia de gotículas de suor, o que evidenciou o quanto ela se divertira na festa. Com as sandálias nas mãos e com o corte acentuado do vestido úmido, caminhava cantando junto com o rapaz que outrora tinha a camisa fechada e seca.

Ambos úmidos de suor.

E não demorou a ficarem molhados pela chuva. Novamente ela deu as caras por Konoha e fez com que eles corressem para se proteger. Felizmente a casa da kunoichi estava próxima.

Entraram correndo e tentaram abrir a porta.

Não conseguiram. A irritada Sakura virou o rosto para dizer "Droga! Não abre, está emperrada", mas não foi capaz.

Ele que estava muito próximo a ela devido à chuva que os fez dividir o pequeno teto que cobria a porta de entrada, ao vê-la virando para si, deixou que a respiração entre ambos o fizesse perder os sentidos.

Perdeu, e como conseqüência, puxou a jovem pela cintura e a beijou, enquanto ela apenas correspondia.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Ohayo!**_

_**Me desculpem pela demora! Demorei, mas postei, yeah!**_

_**Novamente vou agradecer as reviews! Papai do céu sabe o quanto eu amei receber a todas elas.**_

_**E ele também sabe o quanto eu vou amar receber ainda mais!**_

_**Esse capitulo ta muito doce! Hummmm ..mais os proximos,, hehe... Acompanhem para ver!**_

_**Surpresas! Uhulll n.n**_

_**Kissus a todos e dêem GO! Love vocês!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo IX – O rapto da Sabina –**_

"_**Não posso mais parar"**_

"_**É só correr atrás"**_

"_**Nem tudo mudou"**_

"_**Não quero mais pensar no que ficou para trás"**_

**O mundo dá voltas – CPM 22**

Os lábios ainda permaneciam colados quando o som de um trovão assustou a Haruno e fez com que ela empurrasse o jovem de cabelos escuros. Os olhos verdes pareciam assustados pelo momento vivenciado pouco instantes atrás e não encararam o rosto a sua frente. Sai apenas a observou em todas as suas ações. Assim que a kunoichi recobrou a coragem, o puxou para junto de si novamente e aprofundou o beijo.

Ela não entendia o porque de ter tomado a iniciativa, mas desejava tocar o dono dos olhos negros, fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a conduzisse. Enquanto envolvia-se no emaranhado de sensações, seu pensamento flutuava e só voltou a si quando a imagem de um par de olhos vermelhos pairou sobre sua mente.

Piscou os olhos na tentativa de fazer sumir tal pensamento em uma hora tão inoportuna. Falhou e o beijo que ela mesma desejara, já não tinha o mesmo efeito que surtira antes, o peso que saíra de suas costas parecia ter voltado ainda pior. Os pedidos de passagem de Sai começaram a serem negados um a um, até que ele parasse e a olhasse como se estivesse esperando por satisfações. O desviar dos olhos esmeraldas indicou que sua presença não era bem-vinda. Mesmo com uma tempestade caindo, afastou-se e não tardou em desaparecer da visão dela, que o observava encostada na porta ainda sentindo repulsa pelo que fizera.

Deixou que o vento que espalhava as gotas da chuva a molhassem ainda mais, gelando seu corpo e causando uma sensação que ela não sabia se podia considerar agradável ou não.

Levantou e usou da força adquirida para entrar. De acordo com ela, deveria ter usado desse artifício antes. A rosa que ganhara fora depositada dentro de uma gaveta qualquer, visando enterrar o que acontecera na porta de sua casa. Atirou as roupas pelo chão ainda caminhando pela casa, tomou um banho e fora dormir.

O toque dos lábios masculinos em sua boca ainda parecia ser real, mas não eram os lábios de quem realmente desejara ter saboreado pela primeira vez. E a imagem dos olhos vermelhos a fez recordar isso.

Desde sua infância o sonho com este momento não lhe saia da mente, ainda que tivesse se tornado menos presente, continuava a habitar seus desejos.

Desejos. E era exatamente esse o problema. Tudo que ela almejara durante sua infância e adolescência não passara de desejos que nunca se realizaram e que continuavam a fazer com que diversas possibilidades fossem negadas.

Evitar. Qual a razão para recusar o beijo que ela mesma pedira? Qual o motivo para estar se lamentando ainda? Porque seu estomago dava voltas ao lembrar do jovem lhe entregando a rosa?

Confusa. Nem mesmo ela saberia se definir. A única coisa que queria fazer era sumir. E em meio as suas angústias, o sono foi parecendo cada vez mais acalentador. A paz que consigo trazia a fez sonhar.

E neste sonho olhos negros a encaravam.

E estendiam as mãos convidando-a.

A camisa jogada por sobre o sofá e o corpo estirado nele mostravam que o sono já tinha acalentado não somente a kunoichi, mas que passara também pela casa do shinobi.

Um braço sobre os olhos e uma mão jogada indicava que segurava algo, e o que era segurado se achava jogado no chão. Um caderno e nele o esboço feminino de uma jovem com uma bandana no lugar de uma tiara.

Sakura.

-

-

Naruto acompanhara Hinata até a sede da Souke. Mesmo após dançarem juntos por toda a festa, a presença dos dois apenas e uma possível oportunidade disponível, encabulava ambos e confirmava as dúvidas do Uzumaki, que se valia do avermelhar das maçãs do rosto da Hyuuga. A constante aproximação da sede do clã fez com que ele apressa-se e encabulasse a menina ainda mais uma vez na mesma noite.

- Hinata – começou ele, já cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- S-sim, Naruto-kun – respondeu, já batendo os dedos.

- Espero que tenha gostado da minha companhia essa noite e gostaria de saber se você gostaria de treinar comigo amanhã e depois tomar um sorvete – convidou esperançoso.

- C-claro! – sorrindo timidamente

Naruto apenas a acompanhou até mais alguns metros e logo se despediu com um beijo no rosto da jovem de olhos perolados e afastou-se deixando para trás alguém extremamente tremula.

"Talvez Sakura-chan tenha razão"

Com um sorriso cheio de satisfação, voltou a sua casa a fim de descansar após tanta diversão, afinal era necessário.

-

-

Sakura sentia o corpo pesado, queria acordar, mas parecia que era impedida, acreditou que seria um reflexo da longa noite que tivera e então resolveu ceder. A todo momento parecia ver um jovem de olhos negros, mas não conseguia distinguir sua face e nem mesmo coordenar o que ele estava fazendo.

A curiosidade a fez desejar continuar o sonho, mas que após algumas horas, considerou um pesadelo. Acordou em local estranho e percebeu que estava amarrada por correntes de _chakra._ Desesperou-se. Não sabia como tinha ido parar naquele lugar e muito menos quem era o responsável.

Ou melhor, suspeitava devido aos constantes olhos negros que teimavam em oferecer-lhe as mãos mesmo não deixando com que seu rosto fosse totalmente mostrado.

Talvez Sai tivesse se revelado um tarado maníaco a ponto de amarrá-la, mas até onde sabia, nunca o tinha visto manusear técnicas de ilusões.

_Genjutsu. _Era uma técnica que nem todos podiam manipular, mas que estava bem presente nos conhecimentos dos portadores do _sharingan._

_"_Sasuke?!" pensou, apavorada.

Tentou inutilmente soltar das correntes, mesmo tendo usado a monstruosa força que adquirira com o árduo treinamento que recebera da Godaime, desistiu ao perceber que de nada adiantaria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, saberia a razão de ter ido parar naquele lugar.

Concluiu que esperaria algo ou alguém enquanto ajeitava as roupas de dormir. Tão logo ajeitou e recebeu a visita que lhe fizera tremer.

Depois de um longo tempo sem o ver, ele estava a olhá-la.

Frio, ameaçador e indiferente como sempre.

- Sasuke?!

Ignorando a surpresa dela, ele apenas a soltou, causando ainda mais calafrios e dúvidas naquela que o amara por toda a vida. Definitivamente, ela estava tendo mais emoções do que o necessário para apenas uma noite, e diante disso, o encheu de questionamentos esperançosos. De todas as respostas monossilábicas que recebera, a única que considerou explicativa foi a que lhe martelara a cabeça durante todo o tempo em que ele ficara no quarto.

"Preciso de você"

"Mas porque diabos ele precisa de mim?!"

Parou de levantar hipóteses e voltou a ouvir o que o Uchiha tinha a dizer.

- Achei que tinha matado Orochimaru, mas uma parte dele se instalou em Kabuto e ele, de alguma forma se usou de algum jutsu médico e me feriu.

"Então é para isso" concluiu, baixando o olhar.

- Precisava me trazer sob _genjutsu?_

_**-**_ Você não viria de outra forma, não sem antes alarmar alguém.

- E porque me soltou? Posso tentar fugir e não te ajudar, e até mesmo te levar de volta, considerando o fato de você ter nos abandonado e ser considerado um traidor – exaltou-se, ao dizer.

- Você não vai fugir, nem mesmo me levar.

A certeza na voz de Sasuke chegava causar náuseas na kunoichi que esperara pelo dia que estaria com ele, o dia em que ela poderia desabafar todos os seus segredos e ser ouvida de modo diferente da primeira vez que o fizera, e receber seu amor ao invés de gratidão.

- E o que te faz ter tanta certeza disso?

- Seu coração– falou enquanto deu as costas e saiu, deixando uma pasmada Sakura para trás.

A jovem sabia muito bem que deveria fugir daquele lugar, mas era extremamente dificultoso deixar para trás o fantasma de seus devaneios, que a perturbara durante anos e que agora pedia sua ajuda.

Por mais amadurecimento que ela tivesse ganhado em sua vida, o seu ponto fraco era e sempre foi Sasuke, e agora que ele a tinha trazido para que pudesse ajudá-lo, sabia que tinha que voltar e trazer consigo o "traidor" de Konoha.

Mesmo sabendo disso, não moveu um dedo para tentar escapar, a sensação nostálgica tomou caráter e fez com que a médica-nin da vila da Folha simplesmente concordasse e recordasse com ainda mais furor seu sentimento.

E ainda teve tempo para olhar para a situação em que se achava e concordar com o velho ditado de que "o mundo dá voltas".

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Gomen pela demoraaa!!**_

_**Eu realmente to enrolada com trabalhos e resenhas para entregar! E também tenho outra fic e preciso entregar em dia com a minha beta, portanto desculpe-me novamente.**_

_**Sobre o titulo da fic, é uma lenda que contam sobre a fundação de Roma, duvidas?! Vide wikipédia, ok**_

_**As reviews vou tornar a responder assim que me sobrar tempo, mas isso não significa que eu não as leio, pelo contrario, apronto um escândalo qndo recebo uma!**_

_**Portanto, faça uma retardada feliz e contribua para a campanha "Faça um ficwriter feliz, mande reviews"**_

_**Onegai por todas que já recebi, amoooo demázzz**_

_**E obs: Os travessões que aparecem em branco não são diálogos não, só os uso para espaçar a fic e indicar mudança de assunto!**_

_**Kissus a todos e dêem GO!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo X – O leigo –**_

"_**Nada sei dessa vida"**_

"_**Vivo sem saber"**_

"_**Nunca soube, nada saberei"**_

"_**Sigo sem saber"**_

**Nada sei (Apneia) – Kid Abelha**

Novamente sozinha, a kunoichi não tardou em derramar suas lágrimas. No coração dela havia algo além do amor que ela mesma considerava platônico. Ódio e fraqueza se mesclavam e resultavam num sentimento tão sincrético que ela mesma não conseguia definir se chorava por ter sido procurada por aquele que um dia a abandonou, ou se chorava por se auto- flagelar por aceitar a situação que lhe fora imposta, e de certa forma, proposta.

Ainda vestida com seu pijama, se encolheu na cama e debruçou-se por sobre os joelhos e assim, afagou o choro.

Não sabia o que fazer e depois de algum tempo, tomou coragem e deixou o quarto, perambulando os corredores na tentativa de reconhecer onde estava, sentiu-se aflita ao perceber que o lugar nunca tinha sido visto antes por ela e a aparência triste e sombria lhe causavam calafrios.

- Estamos longe de Konoha, por enquanto – disse, observando detalhadamente a jovem que estava perdida.

Os olhos perdidos encontraram uma direção. Ainda lacrimosos, mantiveram uma certa frieza.

- Descansou o suficiente? – perguntou ele.

- Como?

- A deixei no quarto para que você pudesse estar bem disposta para me ajudar.

- O que exatamente você quer, Sasuke? Aparecendo assim do nada? – perguntou, aflita.

- Que ache uma solução para um problema.

- E se eu não puder ajudar? – interrogou.

- Você pode.

A afirmativa dele a fez sentir-se confiante. Jamais imaginara que o seu Sasuke-kun um dia viesse a confiar sua vida em suas habilidades. Pelo que ela se lembrava, não passava de uma "irritante". Mas o seu momento de alegria foi despedaçado quando deu conta de que a razão para a procura dele era um problema.

- O que você tem? – perguntou, chegando próxima a ele.

- Não sei, apenas sinto-me cada vez mais fraco e descontrolado ao usar o _Sharingan._

Sakura sentiu-se mal por ver a situação do Uchiha. Ainda que ele não tivesse pedido para ser examinado, ela se prontificou e começou a passar seu _chakra _médico. A luz verde brilhante saia das suas mãos e passeavam por todo o corpo masculino, incessantemente.

Sasuke não a impediu. Ele sabia que Sakura tinha se tornado uma grande médica-nin, afinal fora treinada por Tsunade, a lendária _sannin,_ e também sabia que até Orochimaru havia recorrido à ajuda da Godaime. Se a aprendiz fosse tão boa quanto a _shishou_, ela desfaria qualquer jutsu que havia sido usado.

As certezas de Sasuke foram diminuindo a cada tentativa dela. Sakura o examinara durante horas, incansavelmente, até seu _chakra _ficar cada vez mais fraco.

A cada tentativa, o rosto dela adquiria uma forma ainda mais perturbadora. Não porque havia encontrado algo que a preocupasse, mas porque não havia encontrado nada. Não havia exatamente nada que ela pudesse ter percebido. A luz verde raleou e Sasuke pediu que ela parasse erguendo uma de suas mãos e abaixando o braço de Sakura.

O pedido dele a espantou.

- Não se esgote – recomendou, fitando-a.

- Mas, Sasuke-kun, eu ainda não sei qual é o seu problema – respondeu, tentando se justificar e não reparando no uso do sufixo _kun_ que ela acrescentara.

- Você terá tempo para isso, depois – disse, enquanto puxava a _kusanagi._

Sakura se assustou quando ele puxou a espada e então, recuou.

- Não farei nada contra você – explicou, aliviando a jovem.

-

-

Sai acordou e imediatamente se lembrou do que tinha acontecido. A imagem do beijo invadiu a mente do moreno e fez com que ele se sentisse enojado. Não porque ele não tinha gostado, pelo contrário, mas porque ele havia sido rejeitado. Mesmo que nenhuma palavra lhe tivesse sido dita, o simples interromper dela o fez entender.

Mas o que ele não entendia era a razão para tê-la beijado. Nunca tinha sentido aquela vontade. Era estranho para alguém que não sente nada, sentir um desejo. O desejo de chegar mais perto e tocar os lábios dela eram coisas que ele nunca sequer havia imaginado fazer. Quando via casais trocarem carícias, não via diferença alguma, mas de alguma forma naquela noite, o que era indiferente tornou-se demasiadamente significativo.

Sentia o peito arder e o estômago borbulhar. Nunca se sentira daquela maneira e não sabia o que fazer. De acordo com os dicionários que ele havia lido, amizade era um sentimento que se resumia a estima, simpatia ou camaradagem entre grupos ou entidades. Mas não havia nada que explicasse a vontade de tocar os lábios dela ou o aperto em seu peito.

Talvez ter sido um dos subordinados de Danzou o prejudicara no reconhecimento de suas emoções. Estas que antes não existiam, agora começavam a se revelar e, no entanto, sem saber o que significava cada uma.

Levantou-se do sofá e pegou o caderno com o esboço de Sakura, colocou em cima da mesa e caminhou até o banheiro. Livrou-se das roupas já um pouco endurecidas devido ao suor seco e tomou um banho. Naquela manhã ele sairia e falaria com alguém sobre isso.

-

-

A baba que escorria no travesseiro do loiro foi limpa quando ele acordou, um pouco assustado, com o barulho do despertador. Assustou-se ainda mais ao perceber que estava atrasado.

"Hinata"

Lembrou que tinha combinado de treinar com a kunoichi. Depois de um bom banho, deixou a casa o mais rápido possível. Logo viu Hinata vindo em sua direção, deduziu que demorara demais e ela imaginara que ele não iria. Pôde perceber os olhos perolados um tanto quanto cabisbaixos, sem o brilho costumeiro que eles possuíam. Sentiu-se culpado por isso.

- Hinata-chan – gritou, acenando.

Tirou os cabelos do rosto e olhou a imagem de quem a chamara. Naruto corou ao ver que a expressão dela mudara.

- Gomen, Hinata-chan, eu me atrasei – desculpou-se, com as mãos por trás da cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto-kun – disse, enquanto sorria para o loiro.

- Vamos treinar? – perguntou, eufórico.

- Vamos – respondeu ela, tentando controlar a própria empolgação.

Era a primeira vez que ele a convidara para treinarem juntos. Sentiu-se bem por isso, já que ela se auto-intitulava fraca. Mas não era isso que o Uzumaki pensava. Desde o exame chunnin, ele a admirava pela força que demonstrara ao lutar com o primo, Hyuuga Neji.

Treinariam se não fosse a ilustre presença de Sai. O jovem de olhos negros os parou e olhou para Naruto. Sem entender, Naruto já se preparava para ralhar com o moço, mas a presença de Hinata o fez manter a calma. Desta vez, porém, Sai não o irritaria e nem faria nenhuma piadinha sobre o portador da kyuubi.

- Naruto, preciso que me ajude.

Ainda sem entender, prontificou-se a ouvir o que o então companheiro de time tinha a dizer. Hinata decidiu se despedir, mas foi impedida por Naruto. Tomaram o rumo do Ichiraku e pararam.

Sem mais delongas, Sai o questionou e fez com que Hinata e o jinchuuriki corassem.

- Porque se beija alguém? – perguntou com a maior naturalidade possível, e fez com que o casal a frente percebesse que ele não tinha duplas intenções com a dúvida.

- Ora, Sai! A gente beija alguém quando gosta!

- Gosta do beijo? – perguntou, com a costumeira falta de expressões.

- Também, mas principalmente quando se gosta da pessoa – sorriu o loiro.

- E como sei se gosto de alguém?

Naruto coçou a cabeça e um pouco envergonhado pela presença de Hinata, respondeu meio embaraçado. – Bem, você gosta da companhia dela, gosta de conversar, gosta de fazer a pessoa rir e sorrir e principalmente, fazer a pessoa se sentir bem!

Sai ouviu atentamente as palavras de Naruto e isso fez com que Hinata achasse a cena cômica.

- E quando a pessoa não se sente bem? – perguntou, lembrando do momento em que Sakura o parara.

- É porque a pessoa não gosta de você – disse, enquanto balançava as mãos fazendo parecer a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Hinata que ouvia atentamente, ainda que envergonhada, resolveu participar.

- Nem sempre, Sai-san! Às vezes a pessoa pode não estar bem!

- E como sei quando não está bem? – perguntou, olhando Hinata e esperando a resposta.

- Quando se está triste, Sai-san – a voz doce e harmoniosa fez Naruto parar de tentar decifrar as razões do jovem à sua frente.

- O que faz alguém triste?

- Muitas coisas e, principalmente, pessoas – a explicação de Hinata pareceu mais um desabafo e fez com que o loiro voltasse ao diálogo.

- O que faz você triste, Hinata-chan? – o olhar dele a encarou.

A branquíssima pele avermelhou-se e ela não conseguiu responder. A respiração dela tornou-se descompassada, as mãos trêmulas e suadas. Por um longo momento os jovens a olharam e esperaram por respostas. Enquanto Naruto buscava esclarecimentos, Sai ajuda.

A Hyuuga por mais inocente que parecesse, entendera muito bem a pergunta de Naruto. Queria dizer que não ser correspondida era uma das causas para sua tristeza.

- Amar alguém que não te ama faz você triste? – adiantou-se, Sai.

- S-sim! – respondeu, desviando o olhar, mas sentindo-se um pouco aliviada por ter sido capaz de demonstrar o que sentia, mesmo que fosse por uma resposta que poderia ser entendida como uma mera confirmação de dúvida.

E Naruto não perdeu a oportunidade. – Mas a gente pode achar alguém que nos ame e então ficarmos e fazermos as pessoas felizes.

Sai raciocinou um pouco e concluiu que Sakura estava triste porque Sasuke não a amava, mas concluiu também que ele tinha algum valor para a jovem, já que ela o beijara a princípio, e que talvez Sakura visse nele, a oportunidade de fazer e ser feliz.

A conversa na mesa foi, mais uma vez, ouvida por Teuchi, que achou graça da inocência de Sai, da timidez de Hinata e das tentativas de Naruto para chamar a atenção da jovem. Comportamentos diversos presentes nos seus clientes e que mesmo sendo tão diversificados, eram acima de tudo, imaturos.

"Jovens são jovens"

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Ohayo!!!**

**Eis aqui mais um capítulo que eu demorei para escrever e ... (sendo impedida de falar)**

**Capitão Nascimento : Pede desculpas! Pede desculpas!**

**Eu: Ai ai calma!**

**Capitão Nascimento: Calma o c, pede desculpas logo!**

**Eu: Desculpa! Desculpa! DESCULPAAAA PELA DEMORAAA!**

**Capitão Nascimento: Tu demora pra postar e depois eu tenho que vir aqui para te forçar a consertar as merdas que tu faz! Você não devia nem escrever, porque voce não tem responsabilidade! Você é MULEQUE! MULEQUE!**

**EU: mas eu sou meninaaaa ç.ç**

**Capitão Nascimento: tu ainda ta me contestando? PEGA TEUS ARGUMENTOS E ENFIA NO C**

**Eu: NÃO! NÃO!!TÁ EU SOU MULEQUE, MU-LE-QUE!!**

**Capitão Nascimento: ISSO MESMO Ô PLAYBOYZINHA DE MERDA, AGORA RESPONDE AS REVIEWS!**

**Eu: ok!! LÁ VAI!**

**DEBBY UCHIHA: OBRIGADA!! desculpe a demora, ta! Eu li sua fic sim, mas num mandei review pq eu tava sem tempo pra nada!! Agora que to de férias vou sair distribuindo reviews!! Espero que goste desse cap. tb! Bjuss**

**YUKI MAO KITSUNE: A SAKURA TÁ É PRECISANDO DE OUTRA COISA...HEHEHE (ero-sabaku no Y)...BJUSSS**

**VIC.HST: nossa agora que o sasuke apareceu, vai virar um regaço! Bjusss**

**DIESSIKA: não foi sonho, ela achou que fosse por estar sob efeito do genjutsu! Fico feliz que gosteee..! continue por aki, ta! Bjus**

**RAY HIRUGASHI: é, vc não foi a única que achou não, hehe! Saudades de vc, tb! Agora vo ficar on line direto! Bjus e até+**

**TALI: leitora nova?? Yupeeeee!! Amooooo!! Acompanhe sempre, ta! Bjus**

**CLAUDINHA-CHAN: eu acho que vc num tava conseguindo pq eu num tinha mudado o treco da review! Agora só que descobri que tinha que mudar para receber anônimo! Obrigada por acompanhar bjs!**

**HIKARI-SAMA: demorou muito, demais! É que fim de semestre é um saco! Mas agora vai ser depressa! Bjuss**

**HANNA-UCHIHA: eu leio com o maior prazer, mas me manda o link pq eu num achei!! Bjus e valew por acompanhar**

**Capitão nascimento: E VOCÊ QUE TÁ LENDO, DEIXA UMA REVIEW! NÃO VAI DEIXAR!!!! Ô 02, PEGA UM SACO E UMA VASSOURA PRA MIM...**

**Obrigada e kissus a todos**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo XI - Alem da minha imaginação-**_

"_**Now I've had the time of my life"**_

_Agora eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida_

"_**No I never felt like this before"**_

_Não, eu nunca me senti assim antes_

"_**Yes I swear it's the truth"**_

_Sim, eu juro, é verdade_

"_**And I owe it all to you"**_

_E devo tudo a você_

**I've had the time of my life - ****Bill Medley e Jennifer Warnes**

Sakura observara todo o treinamento do Uchiha com muita atenção, não queria perder nenhum movimento. Contemplou o progresso do ex-discípulo do _sannin_ das cobras. O perfeito manusear da espada a fez recordar quando Sasuke apontara a mesma contra Naruto. Suspirou fundo. Era difícil aceitar a mudança.

As gotas de suor já colavam o traje do herdeiro dos Uchiha. O ambiente fechado e iluminado por velas forçava ainda mais o calor do dia.

- Porque não treina lá fora, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou, na tentativa de o ver mais a vontade.

- Não podemos nos expor – respondeu, já guardando a espada.

- Porque? – arregalou os olhos.

- Porque ninguém de Konoha pode saber que estamos aqui.

- Não estamos longe?

- Sim, mas logo enviarão pessoas atrás de você.

- E porque ainda assim, não continuamos a andar?

- Porque ninguém a encontrará, se ficar aqui.

- Mas preciso arrumar um modo de voltar para Konoha para, ao menos, buscar minhas coisas e alguns livros para tentar te ajudar.

- Aqui tem tudo o que precisa.

Enquanto disse isso, fez sinal para que ela o acompanhasse. Saíram do lugar que mais parecia um porão e entraram em uma sala abarrotada de livros. Sakura percorreu todas as prateleiras e rapidamente identificou o caráter medicinal que traziam cada volume. Pareceu perdida em meio a tantas novidades e também intrigada quando deparou com órgãos humanos e animais contidos em formol, todos aguardando uma análise.

Quanto mais andava, mais pútrido parecia o ar. Passou um corredor e logo entrou num lugar que tinham manchas de sangue seco por toda parte. Tanques que continham não só partes, mas corpos inteiros, que puderam ser observados por suas estruturas transparentes. Tudo devidamente etiquetado e organizado, apesar da grande quantidade de pó que havia por todos os lados. Se tudo estava estranhamente duvidoso, tornou-se extremamente pavoroso quando a kunoichi se deparou com três cones de vidro, e em cada cone, uma criança.

Faltaram lhe todos os sentidos e nem mesmo a possível marca da carnificina ocorrida para armazenar tão grande quantidade de material em um só lugar, a fez correr dali. Não era um laboratório qualquer, e disso, ela pôde ter certeza.

A queda foi amortecida pelo corpo de Sasuke.

A pegou nos braços e tratou de tirar a jovem dali, não queria aterrorizar a sua única alternativa.

-

-

Acordou no mesmo quarto em que estava quando viu o moreno pela primeira vez. Os olhos assustados logo observaram a presença do outro a observá-la.

- O que é esse lugar? – perguntou, ainda assustada.

- É um dos laboratórios de Orochimaru, mas está abandonado a algum tempo.

- Orochimaru-sama pode nos descobrir aqui!

- Não vai, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Qual a certeza que você tem sobre isso?

- A Akatsuki está atrás dele desde que traiu a organização. E os boatos se espalharam que eu o havia matado, acreditei nisso até que Kabuto aparecera e tentara se aproximar de mim. – Kabuto era fiel demais a Orochimaru, tanto que traiu Sasori, logo Kabuto revelou que Orochimaru estava dominando uma porcentagem de seu corpo – deu uma pausa. - E ele fez isso antes de se revelar a vocês, e devido ao fato de Orochimaru ser perseguido pela organização, se manterá escondido das garras dela – explicou-se.

- Quer dizer que quando Kabuto apareceu para nós, ele já havia ido atrás de você? Mas, todo esse tempo? Sasuke-kun, faz anos desde que você o matara, bem, tentara ao menos.

- Sim, e foi nesse encontro que ele usou algum jutsu que me impede ter o controle total do _Sharingan._

- O que acontece quando você o ativa?

- Eu não consigo ver praticamente nada e sinto uma dor horrível, perco o controle dos meus atos e depois sinto fraquejar.

- Não acredito que tenha convivido com isso por tanto tempo, sem a ajuda de ninguém.

- Creio ser algo relacionado com o selo, mas se estiver, só conseguirei me livrar depois que matar Orochimaru.

- Isso é um problema! Mas vamos encontrar uma solução! – sorriu, otimista.

- O problema é Itachi e não Orochimaru – disse, soltando o seu sorriso um tanto quanto enigmático.

O nome do irmão tão logo foi mencionado e o semblante da jovem mudou.

Uchiha Itachi. Era este o nome do responsável por tudo isso. Era responsável pela amargura e desejo de vingança de Sasuke, era responsável por ter tirado dela a possibilidade de se relacionar com o Uchiha mais novo.

- Você ainda insiste nisso?

- Hn – murmurou, fechando a cara.

- Então minha ajuda só vai servir para isso – suspirou. – Você vai matar Orochimaru e desfazer o selo e o jutsu, se esse for o problema, e então estará apto para matar Itachi.

- Sim.

- E você apareceu em Konoha só porque eu te ajudaria sem levantar nenhuma dúvida.

- Também.

- Também? O que mais você pretende? – a voz chorosa tentava aparecer.

- Não apareci em Konoha, eu estava por perto há algum tempo.

- Perto?

- Sim, um dos objetivos da Akatsuki é pegar os biijus, sei que Naruto está na lista, e já tendo retirado muitos dele, inclusive o do Kazekage, não tardarão em se aproximar dele. – Quero estar perto de Itachi e acompanhá-lo passo a passo.

- E então, você resolveu me buscar – disse, sarcástica.

- Creio já ter lhe explicado o suficiente, conheceu todos os recursos que temos aqui, e espero que seja o bastante.

- Sabe que virão atrás de mim, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Sasuke – alertou.

- Por isso a trouxe dessa forma, sob _genjutsu. _Ninguém sabe que eu a trouxe, você saiu sozinha e veio até mim. E certifiquei-me disso, você não poderá simplesmente voltar – deu uma pausa. – Agora, Haruno Sakura, você é uma traidora de Konohagakure.

As palavras dele a assustaram. Ela já devia ter percebido isso antes, mas a presença dele neutralizou qualquer conclusão que seu cérebro pudesse processar. Seu instinto a fez avançar sobre ele.

Esqueceu-se de que ele era quem ela desejava acariciar e não machucar. A força que ela o atacou assustou o jovem de olhos vermelhos. Um soco lhe foi desferido, e isto o fez parar longe, longe o suficiente para o bater contra a parede e deixar um grande estrago. Além de dor.

O Uchiha a olhou profundamente e vagarosamente se levantou, limpando um pequeno risco de sangue que lhe saíra da boca. Estômago. Era onde ela o atingira. Ainda ofegante, parou e olhou a cena que provocara, o homem se levantando e se limpando do sangue que ela fizera sair. Nunca sequer imaginara tentar algo contra Sasuke e muito menos socá-lo. Era difícil se controlar com a situação em que ela se achava, e muito menos, entender algo.

Os olhos verdes tornaram-se vermelhos e lacrimosos. Ainda sem se virar, somente se afastou e sentou na cama. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos, as apoiando nos joelhos, assim ficou, enquanto os olhos negros a perscrutavam.

Nada foi dito e então, saiu.

-

-

Sai saiu da mesa, deixando Naruto e Hinata muito confusos. Naruto sabia que Sai tinha vindo da ANBU-Ne e que, portanto, seus sentimentos foram anulados e o único que ele conhecia era o da ironia. Ficou surpreso ao ver o moreno perguntar sobre o amor.

Se, um dia, Sai soubesse o quão complicado era conviver com o sentimento denominado "amor", talvez suas dúvidas nunca chegassem a serem desejosas e provavelmente não teria ficado tão surpreso ao ouvir atentamente as explicações.

- Porque será que ele queria saber sobre isso? Perguntou, um loiro muito confuso.

- Ele deve estar sentindo isso por alguém – concluiu a Hyuuga.

- E você, Hinata? Gosta de alguém? – perguntou, ainda que tenha ficado bem embaraçado, não via outra oportunidade para conseguir a resposta dela.

Ela desviou o olhar e pensou em dizer os seus sentimentos.

- E-eu, er, não, Naruto-kun.

- Ninguém? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- Bem, eu não sei – a cada frase, o bater de seus dedos se intensificava.

- Como não sabe, Hinata-chan!? Por acaso passou pela Raiz também?– perguntou irônico.

Um sorriso tímido lhe foi concedido. Mas as dúvidas dela estavam deixando sua cabeça sem rumo. Ela queria contar, mas se perguntava se essa seria a melhor coisa a se fazer.

"E se ele souber? Vai se importar? Ou vai continuar a ser indiferente".

Era impossível se decidir.

Ele sabia que ela não contaria, então resolveu que jogaria sujo. E jogou. Ergueu a mão e passou o indicador no rosto da jovem, em um movimento rápido a princípio, e lento ao tocar à pele lisa. O toque recebido veio acompanhado por uma frase que por pouco não a desmaiou.

"Quem quer que seja, deve ser um cara de sorte".

Os olhos dela acompanharam o movimento dos dedos masculinos e fitaram os olhos azuis, como se ela estivesse recebendo algum tipo de ordem hipnótica, e baixaram até a boca dele. Sentiu um desejo profundo de poder tocar seus lábios e toda a timidez que a impedia, por alguns segundos foi deixada de lado. Ele recebia os olhares famintos dela e queria que o devorasse.

Mesmo com grandes indícios de que ela o desejasse, não poderia apenas executar seus instintos. Naruto não era mais um garotinho ardido que corria de um lado para outro, ele já era um homem, mesmo que sua idade não enfatizasse isso. Agora, Hinata também não era uma simples menina medrosa e tímida, pelo contrário, já era bem crescida. Finalmente, os dias com Jiraya lhe serviram de alguma coisa e logo, não esperou mais.

- Diga, Hinata! Ele é tão próximo de você quanto eu?- perguntou, chegando ainda mais próximo dela.

Tinha que saber disso logo, afinal a boca dela o estava enlouquecendo.

- Não tão próximo como eu gostaria que fosse – respondeu, com dificuldade, porém deixando uma lacuna para que Naruto fosse capaz de preencher.

Naruto percebeu a deixa, e então se aproximou ainda mais e tocou os lábios nela, delicadamente e vagarosamente. Os olhos brancos se arregalaram e não acreditavam na cena que viam e sua boca, muito menos no sabor que sentia. Era o que ela sonhava todas as noites e durante alguns momentos do dia, era o que ela desejava a todo instante. Era ele que ela amava e era a boca dele que estava na sua. Felizmente, ela não desmaiou e muito menos corou, dessa vez, apenas correspondeu. E com uma intensidade que chegou a surpreender o Uzumaki.

Não importava se era rápido ou lento, se era ardente ou cálido e nem se era bom ou ruim, o que importava era que esse era o beijo que ela queria.

Não, eles não se separaram para buscar ar, mesmo que isso fosse uma necessidade de primeira ordem. De acordo com a kunoichi, até o ar poderia esperar. O Ichiraku virou um palco, e os responsáveis pelo show no momento, nem se importavam pela reação da platéia, que quando viram ambos, se perguntaram "Esse é mesmo o tapado do Naruto?", e ainda faziam comentários do gênero "Se Hiashi-sama visse o que a sua herdeira está fazendo no meio do restaurante, jamais a deixaria sair dos domínios do clã".

Ao pobre homem, Teuchi, restou apenas a tarefa de importuná-los. Feliz por ver Naruto com a nova pretendente tentou fazer vista grossa ao "agarro" que ocorria na mesa, mas devido aos diversos olhares maliciosos que miravam o casal, teve que cutucar o loiro e avisar de que, por mais que desejasse a felicidade do casal recém-formado, eles ainda se encontravam num estabelecimento particular e os outros clientes poderiam se sentir incomodados.

Por motivos de força maior, eles se desgrudaram e a moça só então percebeu que sua atitude não tinha sido a das mais recatadas. Abaixou o rosto e o vermelho tornou a manchar a sua pele, ao passo que em Naruto, o sorriso despontava de orelha a orelha. Vendo o embaraço da Hyuuga, restou-lhe apenas puxar a mão da jovem e saírem do lugar, não sem antes soltar uma piscadela para o dono do lugar e que, este devolveu na mesma empolgação.

_**YO! My fofurasss**_

**Um fresquinho, espero alegrar o sábado de vcs!!**

**Sobre as reviews! Eu amei todas elas, ta! Sem nenhuma exceção!!**

**Obrigadinhaaaaa! **

**Não!, obrigadinha, não! O Certo é Obrigadãoooooooo!!**

**E sabe como é, né, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido essa mente demente funcionaaa!**

**Ah! Sobre o Naruto e a Hinata, eu realmente odeio ler fics em que ela para no selinho ou só pega na mãozinha com o Naruto e ele diz que a ama!, portanto, já que eles não são mais adolescentes de 12 anos, pretendo por minha mente perva para trabalhar! Nada de água com açúcar! E isso também se refere a sakura! Não, não vou fazer hentai, mas pretendo esquentar as coisas um pokinho.**

**Sabe esse Go aí em baixo? Então! Aperta ele e vê o que acontece!**

**Uhulll kissus aos meus queridos leitores e leitoras!**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Feliz Natal!!**

_**Capítulo XII – Roda Gigante –**_

"_**Agora vem a verdade"**_

"_**Às vezes eu minto"**_

"_**Como um peixe nadando"**_

"_**Num mar de rosas e vinho tinto"**_

**Rosas e Vinho Tinto – Capital Inicial.**

Sai voltou para sua casa e assim que sentou no sofá, começou a raciocinar sobre o que havia aprendido. Alisou os cabelos e suspirou, olhou em volta procurando o caderno onde desenhara a jovem. Não o encontrou, caminhou por toda a casa até o encontrar onde tinha deixado pela manhã, ficou feliz por ter guardado em cima da mesa e não tê-lo deixado jogado em canto qualquer. Usou o _Choujuu Giga. _

Imediatamente o que era um mero esboço tornou-se uma réplica de Sakura, porém esta obedeceria aos seus comandos. Olhou-a com cuidado, voltou a se sentar no sofá e começou a tentar outras expressões faciais. Queria uma expressão para dizer algo. Tentou e conseguiu.

Pediu ao clone que ficasse ao seu lado, e então disse "Eu não sei o que é o amor, mas quem sabe me disse que é o que sinto".

Desfez o clone e saiu. Diria à Sakura o que acabara de ensaiar.

-

-

Hinata era puxada pelas mãos enquanto Naruto a conduzia rapidamente. Sentia as mãos dele apertando as suas e não conseguia conter o suor delas. Não teve tempo de olhar para os lados para ver quem os via dessa forma e agradeceu por isso, afinal não conseguiria encarar ninguém. Sorrisinhos e olhares diferentes poderiam surgir e ela não saberia como se comportar diante deles.

Naruto a levava para a sua casa tão velozmente que nem sequer tivera tempo de perguntar à Hyuuga se existia alguma objeção por parte dela nisso. Abriu a porta e entrou puxando a garota ao mesmo tempo em que a colocara entre a porta e si mesmo, usou sua força ao passo que prensou o corpo da menina para fechar a porta. Tomou lhe os lábios e a beijou insanamente. Para Hinata, restou apenas sentir seu corpo ser comprimido contra o dele e receber seus carinhos.

Carinhos que rapidamente se tornaram voluptuosos. Parecia que a cápsula de cristal que envolvia o corpo de Hinata tinha sido despedaçada, devido ao tamanho do desejo do loiro. As mãos dele que se encontravam na cintura dela, pareciam querer tomar rumos diferentes. Tentavam se conter, mas não estavam conseguindo, a blusa começava a ser agarrada como tentativa de controle.

As mãos da menina deixaram as costas dele para tentar afastá-lo de si. Falhavam a cada tentativa, e quando Hinata se dava conta, elas agarravam as vestes dele com tanta ou maior força que ele. Aos poucos os beijos começaram a serem dissipados por entre nuca e colo. As orelhas passaram a serem mordiscadas. Não agüentando mais, subiu a blusa da jovem.

Os dedos trêmulos e suados dele causaram arrepios em sua pele. O toque parecia convidá-la para outro mundo.

Tomou fôlego e em meio às distribuições de beijos e carícias, perguntou à menina se ela responderia a pergunta dele ou não. Quando seus lábios começaram a balbuciar a resposta, parou.

Naruto a observou sem entender muita coisa.

- Naruto-kun, você já sabe a resposta, mas você vai me contar de quem gosta? – perguntou, esperançosa.

Naruto pareceu querer ignorar a pergunta e continuar aonde tinham parado, seu corpo desejava continuar, mas seu cérebro pareceu enroscar. Não esperava que ela o perguntasse algo do gênero, afinal ela mal conseguia responder seus cumprimentos. Mas ficou surpreso ao ouvir a dúvida. Porém, ele não sabia o que responder. Era óbvio que o que sentia por Hinata não era ainda amor. Nem poderia ser. Ainda há alguns dias atrás saíra arrasado da casa da Haruno devido ao fora recebido. Se ele realmente amava alguém, não saberia mentir, ainda amava Sakura e isso era ainda muito recente, pois bastou ouvir a pergunta e a angústia sofrida tomou conta de seus pensamentos. Por mais atraente que lhe parecesse a idéia de estar com Hinata, ainda era muito cedo para dizer que a amava. Poderia no máximo dizer que adorava estar ao lado dela.

Ninguém ama ninguém em menos de uma semana. E com Naruto, não fora diferente.

Sentiu pesar a consciência.

"O que diabos eu estava prestes a fazer? E droga! O que eu digo pra ela agora?"

O silêncio do Uzumaki deixou de ser interessante para ser pesaroso. Quanto mais ele demorava a responder, mais conclusões ela tirava. Era óbvio também, se ele tinha dificuldades para responder a tão simples pergunta, ela não era o alvo. Aos poucos a vivacidade de seus olhos e as marcas das mãos dele foram deixando seu corpo.

Aos poucos os olhos de Naruto também apagaram. Com o silêncio imposto, as mãos de Hinata se cruzaram atrás de seu próprio corpo e seus brancos olhos miraram o teto da casa.

"O que ele pretendia comigo?"

Observou o corpo do rapaz se afastar e sentar no sofá enquanto ele segurava as mãos sem levantar os olhos para encarar a Hyuuga. Segurou a dor que lhe subia a garganta, sabia que se não engolisse seco, choraria. Bastava apenas a sua confissão, suas lágrimas já seriam um exagero. Quebrou o fúnebre silêncio.

- Ela o faz feliz? – perguntou, tentando parecer calma.

Ele então respondeu as duas questões de Hinata com apenas uma frase.

- Não, não faz – suspirou, enquanto se esmurrava mentalmente pelo ocorrido.

Sem mais, a menina limpou o canto dos olhos, que mesmo sendo proibidos mentalmente de funcionarem, funcionavam.

- Que pena, Naruto-kun - desencostou-se e fez força para firmar as mãos na maçaneta, ao girá-la não olhou para trás.

-

-

Passara horas tentando entender o que tinha acontecido dentro do mesmo quarto em que se encontrara. Suja e com fome, deixou o lugar em busca de algo para comer, e com sorte, um lugar para se banhar. Atravessou o extenso corredor e notou uma escada, só que ao invés de descer, essa levava a outro cômodo acima. Concluiu estar em um lugar com vários andares. Subiu as escadas e deparou-se com outro longo corredor. Cautelosamente, olhou cada ala do lugar, tudo vazio e sujo.

A poeira do lugar a fez espirrar.

Chegou mais próximo de uma sala ao longo do corredor e se aproximou rapidamente, quando percebeu estar clara. Parou no batente e de lá observou o jovem sentado. De costas ele apenas a pegou de surpresa.

- Ainda há algo que queira me dizer? – a voz ríspida a fez se afastar um pouco do batente.

- Não – falou, devolvendo o tom ríspido dele.

- O que quer? – perguntou, indo direto ao assunto.

- Pretende me manter aqui sem me alimentar e sem me dar condições de higiene? – perguntou sarcasticamente, porém não escondendo a dúvida que a atormentava.

- Não.

- O que faço então? – perguntou já perturbada com as respostas monossilábicas dele.

- Em frente a esta sala tem um outro quarto com banheiro, se quiser pode ficar com ele – respondeu, ficando em pé e virando o rosto para a direção da moça.

- E comida?

- Banhe-se e eu a providenciarei – aconselhou, mirando a kunoichi dos pés a cabeça. Tal atitude a fez sentir-se envergonhada e muito mais suja do que já imaginava estar.

Constrangida, abaixou a cabeça e saiu na direção que o Uchiha apontara. As grandes portas mostraram um pouco de dificuldade ao serem abertas e assim que entrou notou que talvez o outro quarto parecesse melhor. Caminhou mais alguns metros e deparou-se com o banheiro. Largou as vestes e abriu a torneira rapidamente, porém esperou que a água suja escorresse totalmente. Isso mostrava que não abriam as torneiras e chuveiros há um bom tempo. Molhou-se e deixou que a água lavasse seu corpo.

Procurou sabonetes e não os encontrou, fechou o chuveiro e vestiu as roupas sujas, os procurou por toda parte no quarto e não os achou. Aquilo estava irritando os nervos da moça. Não bastasse ter de vestir roupas sujas para se secar, ainda teria de desfilar pelo lugar toda molhada em busca de algo para se lavar.

Abriu a porta e colocou meia cara para fora, certificou-se de que o jovem não estivesse por perto, já que se isso acontecesse, não teria muita diferença entre vê-la nua ou vestida. Passou os cômodos e tentou achá-los. Cuidadosamente, desceu as escadas que outrora subira e voltou a procurar. Entrou em um outro cômodo onde havia armários e caixas, imaginou encontrar algo ali. Abrindo portas e revirando gavetas, fora surpreendida ao virar para voltar ao banheiro, já que não encontrara nada, teria de se contentar com apenas água.

- Perdeu algo? – perguntou, assim que a kunoichi virara o rosto em direção a porta.

Assustou-se com ele, não tinha percebido seu chakra.

- E-eu estou procurando por sabonetes – respondeu, corando ao receber novamente os olhos do Uchiha sobre si. Assim que deu conta de estar molhada e com a camisola praticamente mostrando seu corpo, desviou-se dele na tentativa de se esconder atrás de um dos objetos do lugar.

Sasuke a olhou sem que desviasse o olhar da jovem, constrangendo a moça ainda mais.

- Eu os levaria até você – disse, entregando para ela vários deles juntamente com toalhas e roupas.

Sakura os pegou tomando cuidado para que ele não a visse novamente. Assim que pegou a tolha, a enrolou por sobre si, impedindo que seu corpo pudesse ser visto. Rapidamente saiu detrás do lugar, ainda com vergonha. O sorriso dele fora dado.

- Você não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto – dizendo isso saiu, deixando uma monocromática moça para trás. Saiu rapidamente. Agora poderia tomar um bom banho.

-

-

Sai bateu na porta da Haruno com naturalidade, esperava que esta o atendesse. Sentou-se nos pequenos degraus e esperou. Esperou demais. Ninguém o atendeu. Sai imaginou que talvez ela tivesse saído e ido ao hospital, já que ela não conseguia passar muito tempo sem ter nada para fazer. Ainda mais se ela tivesse passado por algum tipo de situação a qual a fizesse se sentir incomodada. Deixou a casa para trás e foi até o hospital.

Estava surpreso ao ver que conhecia demais as reações da moça. Chegou e foi recepcionado por uma jovem de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos negros. No crachá, seu nome, Seiko.

- Por favor, Sakura-san – pediu ele, tentando ser educado.

- Sakura não está – respondeu, com cara de poucos amigos enquanto enrolava com os dedos uma mecha.

- E por acaso você tem idéia de onde ela poderia estar? – perguntou, mesmo que soubesse que a moça não saberia.

- Não – encerrou, bufando.

O sarcasmo era um dom de Sai, e vendo a má vontade da moça, se despediu.

- Obrigado pela exímia atenção, tenho certeza de que a Hokage-sama se agradará de ter funcionárias tão bem dispostas igual a você! Seiko-chan – cutucou, soltando seu comumente sorriso e deixando uma encabulada atendente para trás.

Assim que saiu do lugar, colocou-se a raciocinar onde Sakura poderia estar. Caminhou alguns quarteirões e chegou próximo à casa do Uzumaki. Ele sabia que a Haruno provavelmente não estaria lá, mas torceu para que pelo menos Naruto lhe desse alguma informação sobre a jovem. Viu Hinata sair com a aparência abalada da casa do loiro.

Pensou em pará-la, mas não o fez. Lembrou-se da definição da palavra "indiscrição" e apenas cumprimentou a garota, mesmo não sendo retribuído. Bateu na porta do loiro e alguns minutos depois foi recebido. Com a expressão abalada, o jovem apenas olhou o moreno a sua frente e perguntou "O que você quer?"

Acostumado com a variabilidade comportamental do parceiro de equipe, apenas terminou de abrir a porta e entrar, mesmo não tendo sido convidado. Naruto apenas o observou entrar e sentar.

- Sabe onde está Sakura-chan?

- Não – respondeu, fechando a cara.

- Algum problema, Naruto-kun? – perguntou, usando seu cínico sorriso.

- Não.

- Pensei ter visto Hinata sair um pouco descontrolada daqui, imaginei que os pombinhos estivessem brigados.

Naruto deixou de ignorar Sai e o olhou seriamente.

- Não somos um casal – disse.

- Porque, Naruto-kun? Pensei que ao me dizerem todas aquelas coisas, vocês estivessem tendo um caso.

- Pensou errado.

- Vejo que você não quer conversar, não é mesmo – perguntou conclusivo.

- Ora Sai, até que você está aprendendo bem as coisas – satirizou, enquanto abria a porta e fazia menção para o jovem sair.

Sai levantou e seguiu caminho, mas antes de deixar a casa do Uzumaki, desejou tirar mais uma de suas dúvidas.

- Quando se ama e não é correspondido, é correto usar outras pessoas para nos fazer esquecer?

Naruto empalideceu. Parecia que mais um balde de água fria lhe fora jogado cabeça a baixo. Olhou desconfiado para Sai, mas abaixou o olhar ao imaginar que Hinata não teria lhe contado nada. A Hyuuga jamais dividiria algo assim com alguém, ela era muito reclusa com relação a assuntos amorosos.

Dificilmente ela dividiria o que acontecera na casa do Uzumaki com alguém e então viveria com aquilo guardado somente para si, tendo o acontecido como torturador de sua mente, já que não exporia tão íntimos segredos.

Sentiu ainda pior, imaginou se Sakura resolvesse fazer o mesmo com ele. Realmente ele não gostaria de ser usado dessa maneira, assim como Hinata odiou servir apenas como uma fuga para seus medos.

Orgulhou-se de Sakura, afinal ela não fez com que ele o que ele fizera com a menina dos olhos brancos.

Sem resposta, Sai deixou a casa.

Mal sabia Naruto que mais alguém passava pela mesma situação. Aquilo estava deixando de ser aleatório e passando a se tornar cíclico.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**YO!**_

_**Mais um!! Ebaaa**_

_**Agradeço as reviews! De coração!!**_

_**Amo todas elass! Demais!!**_

_**Ah!! Vou recomendar outras fics que fiz!! Gostaria muito que vcs dessem uma lida e uma comentada! Propaganda é a alma do negocio XD!**_

_**Os Links estão no meu Profile! Eu keria colocar aqui, mas num sei pq porra num entra!!**_

_** e Mandem reviews!!**_

_**Feliz Natal novamente!!**_

_**KIssus pra todosss**_

_**By Sabaku no Y!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo XIII – O amigo chamado Tempo –**_

"_**Um momento quase perfeito"**_

"_**Inocente em seus defeitos"**_

"_**Tudo que é bom dura pouco"**_

"_**E não acaba cedo"**_

**Eu nunca disse adeus – Capital Inicial.**

Com os passos ligeiros, deixava as ruas de Konoha cada vez mais rápidos. Após fechar a porta da casa do Uzumaki com grande tremor em suas mãos, conteve-se para não chorar em frente a sua calçada. Desviou os olhares das pessoas que passavam pelo local. Não importava se as conhecia ou não. Não tinha e não teria ânimos o suficiente para apenas um aceno. O trajeto que lhe parecera curtíssimo outrora, agora parecia longínquo.

A entrada do clã Hyuuga nunca pareceu tão acolhedora.

Correu e entrou a mansão principal tomando apenas o cuidado de não passar perto de seu pai. Se Hiashi soubesse o que acontecera com a filha, Naruto teria sérios problemas e Hinata sofreria severas conseqüências. Quando passou pelo corredor que ligava todos os quartos à escada, percebeu que Neji olhava para a janela, como se estivesse observando algo. Tentou passar sem ser percebida, mas não foi.

- Hinata-sama? – perguntou, intrigado pelo modo silencioso com o qual ela tentara passar.

Sentiu o corpo gelar, sabia que se ele a visse de frente saberia que estava chorando, e então desejaria saber qual a razão das lágrimas, afinal ele era o responsável pela proteção da herdeira. Sem se virar para ele, apenas movimentou a cabeça indicando que não havia problema algum. Percebeu que ele dera os primeiros passos em sua direção e apressou-se para que ele não a alcançasse.

- Neji nii-san, Hanabi procura por você – mentiu, tentando despistá-lo de si.

O jovem de olhos perolados parou, mas não acreditou no que a menina disse. Hanabi não dissera nada a irmã, pois ele a observava da janela e viu quando Hinata se aproximou. Mesmo que seu dever mostrasse que ele deveria insistir em saber a razão para o repentino sofrimento dela, não o fez. Talvez ela precisasse de tempo.

-

-

Sai deixara a casa do loiro sem a resposta de sua pergunta. Não encontrou Sakura e muito menos tivera alguma indicação de seu possível paradeiro. O jeito era voltar pra casa e esperar por ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não iria até lá. Suspirou cansado quando se jogou no sofá, tirando a camisa. Para alguém que não conhecia emoções, a ausência de Sakura causava uma dor que ele não sabia explicar de onde vinha e nem como doía. Só sabia que tinha que encontrar a moça logo. Se nenhum ANBU aparecesse e o mandasse para o escritório da Hokage, ele desenharia as feições dela durante todo o restante da tarde.

-

-

Voltou ao chuveiro e o abriu, pegou um sabonete e começou a se lavar. O cheiro de lavanda impregnou o recinto e a fez sentir-se mais calma, além de intrigada. Não esquecia os olhos negros dele sobre si. Não deixou de sorrir ao imaginar que ele era capaz de desejar, mesmo que nada tenha dito a esse respeito. A frase que soltara quando a viu se esconder revelou que ele já tinha estado com alguma mulher antes e isso a fez fechar a cara. Talvez o vingador reconhecera suas necessidades, mesmo que não tenha sido com ela. Esfregou as mãos no sabonete e fez com que a espuma lilás se tornasse branca de tanto atritar e passou no rosto a fim de se livrar das impurezas de sua pele. Quando passou as mãos sobre os lábios, lembrou imediatamente do beijo com Sai.

Um aperto lhe subiu a garganta. Não entendia a razão para sentir-se dessa forma, mas de algum jeito aquilo mexera com seus instintos, afinal fora a primeira vez que alguém lhe tomara os lábios. Ela já havia estado com outro, e este não era Sasuke. Mas desejava que fosse e se perguntava se quando o Uchiha estivera com a outra, pensara nela.

Deixou uma lágrima rolar. Ela sabia que não. Odiou-se por não ter continuado o beijo com Sai. Talvez as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis se ela voltasse a sentir-se confusa ao lado de Sai. Bastou que Sasuke aparecesse para que a confusão dela se desfizesse e as certezas de que ela nunca esquecera o garoto dos olhos vermelhos voltarem com ainda mais furor.

Tudo parecia tão claro agora, por Sai existia desejo e por Sasuke, amor. Fechou o chuveiro e enrolou-se na toalha que ele dera.

O azul da toalha contrastava com o rosa de seus cabelos, que por estarem molhados, pareciam mais escuros. Pegou uma das roupas para vestir e torceu o nariz quando a viu. Pareciam antiquadas, e muito comportadas, apesar de limpas e sem cheiro algum. Calças largas e camisas típicas japonesas e alguns yukatas no meio. Vestiu-se e deixou o quarto em busca do Uchiha, pois ele providenciaria algo para comerem.

Passou o longo corredor, desceu as escadas e andou por todos os lados, afinal ainda não tinha encontrado nada com que pudesse identificar como cozinha. Pelas poucas janelas existentes pôde notar que a noite já se aproximaria. Ficou abismada com a quantidade de escadas distribuídas pela casa. No fundo de outra sala, havia mais uma e esta levava ao que podia se chamar de cozinha. Desceu os poucos degraus e viu que havia comida exposta por sobre um balcão. Os olhos verdes brilharam tamanha fome que a kunoichi sentia. Assim que levara a boca o alimento, deu falta da presença do moço. Mas não esperava que ele a esperasse, pelo contrário, sabia que durante todo o tempo em que ficasse lá, o veria em situações necessárias.

Fartou-se. Subiu as escadas e atravessou o corredor novamente. Por mais que ela soubesse o quão reservado era Sasuke, tinha que perguntar o que faria, já que aquilo a estava torturando. Não o encontrou, resolveu descer até onde ele treinara durante a manhã. Não gostava do aspecto daquele lugar, as velas que ainda queimavam logo mostraram o moço lidar com a espada. Assim que ela o viu, ele parou.

- Não cansa disso? – perguntou, pesarosa ao ver que o jovem passara o dia todo com aquilo.

- Não – respondeu, virando-se a ela.

- O que eu faço?

- O que quiser – disse, friamente.

- Não tenho nada para fazer!

- Hn.

- Você tem sempre que ser assim?! Me diga algo para fazer e eu farei! Não vou suportar ficar presa aqui! – gritou.

- Você não está presa, está aqui por que decidiu ficar – disse, chegando mais próximo a moça.

Sakura sentiu o rosto corar com as palavras e a proximidade. Sabia que as palavras dele eram verdades.

- Então irei – disse, subindo as escadas.

- Saudades de Sai? – perguntou, irônico.

Bastou ele dizer para suas pernas travarem. "Como ele sabe sobe Sai?", era a única coisa que passava pela mente da kunoichi. Logo deduziu que Sasuke soubera daquilo porque ele mesmo dissera que estava por perto. Os olhos verdes dela voltaram-se para os negros dele.

- O que sabe sobre minha vida, Uchiha? – perguntou, rangendo os dentes.

- Que você continua irritante – dizendo isso, virou-se.

- Você me observou, Sasuke? – perguntou, descendo os poucos degraus que havia subido e se aproximou dele, colando seu corpo ao corpo dele. De repente sentiu-se confiante o suficiente para provocar o rapaz a sua frente e a passos lentos e sinuosos, desceu os poucos degraus que os separavam.

O Uchiha que se encontrava de costas para a kunoichi, nada fez ao sentir o corpo dela grudar ao seu. Com o dedo indicador a jovem de cabelos róseos passeou o ombro direito dele e subiu até a sua orelha, onde sussurrou.

- A irritante que você precisa – dizendo isso, baixou os lábios na altura do lóbulo dele e levemente o mordiscou.

Fazendo isso, afastou-se e tomou as escadas novamente. O silêncio dele e o alterar da respiração masculina fizeram com que Sakura soltasse um leve sorriso, deixando o vingador para trás.

-

-

Entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta e manteve-se com as mãos cruzadas atrás de seu corpo enquanto observava as janelas. Através delas podia se ver os raios solares que adentravam o cômodo e que teimavam em alegrar o ambiente. Mas não havia nada que pudesse remediar o que a Hyuuga sentia. Finalmente permitiu que as lágrimas rolassem sem impedimentos e não controlou o ódio que sentiu pelo menino de cabelos claros. A atitude dele passara dos limites, afinal ele a instigara a revelar seu segredo e então aproveitara se dela para usá-la. Mesmo que esse raciocínio não batesse com o de Naruto, tentar modificar o curso de conclusões era impossível.

Mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Por um momento, se perguntou sobre ser uma boa líder. Tal dúvida tomou conta de seus pensamentos já que se lamentava por não conseguir enfrentar uma decepção sem fraquejar. Não conseguia parar de imaginar o que mais teria acontecido se Naruto não a tivesse perguntado. Talvez agora estivesse enrolada em alguns dos lençóis espalhados por sobre a cama do Uzumaki.

Agradeceu por não ter continuado e também por ter tido forças para deixar a casa dele. Alguns minutos depois foi interrompida por batidas na porta e antes de se virar e abrir, suspirou fundo e enxugou o rosto. Vagarosamente abriu e viu Neji.

- Algum problema, nii-san? – perguntou, disfarçando a voz chorosa.

- Existe algum, Hinata-sama? – retrucou ele, abrindo a porta e olhando o quarto como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa.

Sem mencionar nenhuma palavra esperou Hinata pronunciar algo.

- Não, nii-san.

Era evidente que havia algo, mas ele não insistiu, apenas a aconselhou.

- Se existir algo que a perturbe, diga-me – disse, olhando fundo nos mesmos olhos perolados que ele tinha. – É meu dever assegurar seu bem-estar – concluiu.

O olhar profundo fez com que a menina corasse e se segurasse a contar algo. Afirmou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar, dando brecha ao jovem para que se retirasse. E assim ele o fez.

-

-

Sakura tratou de chegar a sala onde desmaiara. Acendeu algumas velas para iluminar o local e passou a examinar os exemplares que existiam na biblioteca do lendário sannin. Surpreendeu-se, mas separara alguns deles para um estudo minucioso. Já que ela teria de encontrar um modo para desfazer o jutsu, que até então não se conhecia.

Encontrou uma espécie de enciclopédia sobre as _kekkei genkai_, e passou a ler interessadamente uma a uma. Viu que muitas das abordadas pelo livro já não existiam mais ou estavam condenadas. Notou fatos curiosos e anotou toda e qualquer similaridade com a linhagem do _sharingan_.

Não encontrou muitas. Enquanto lia, não viu a hora passar e seus olhos já ardiam. Dormiria ali mesmo se não percebesse nenhum tipo de movimentação.

Levantou da poltrona e atentou-se a observar o lugar. Não se podia dizer que aquele local lhe inspirasse confiança e bastava olhar para os diversos corpos para estudo para se lembrar disso ainda mais fielmente. Ela sabia que só podia ser o Uchiha, mas ainda assim, tinha que se certificar.

Logo avistou o moreno e desviou o olhar, voltando a se sentar na poltrona.

- Achei que fosse treinar a noite toda.

- Hn.

- Separei alguns livros sobre _Kekkei genkai_, e estive fazendo algumas anotações sobre – disse, tentando demonstrar esperança.

- Encontrou algo? – perguntou, voltando os olhos para a kunoichi.

- Ainda não, mas amanhã eu ... – tentou continuar.

- Amanhã nós iremos até o País do Som – disse, interrompendo a moça.

- Por que? – perguntou, mudando a expressão já que o país do Som era liderado por Orochimaru.

- O que vai fazer lá?

- Relações diplomáticas.

- Para que?

- Preciso de ninjas.

- O que pretende? Caçar Itachi? – disse, caçoando.

- Impedir que Konoha tente alguma busca – disse, olhando a furiosamente.

- Você disse que ninguém me encontraria se ficasse aqui – lembrou ela.

- Naruto virá e junto dele o subordinado de Danzou, de uma forma ou outra – disse, friamente.

Os olhos verdes dela se arregalaram. Como é que o moreno afirmava aquilo com tanta convicção? Que Naruto viria era óbvio, mas o que Sakura queria esconder era que, não podia negar que Sai podia sentir algo por ela, ainda mais após o beijo.

- Eu não era uma traidora, Sasuke-kun? – ironizou, novamente.

- Mais alguns dias e será – respondeu.

Antes de deixar o lugar, a aconselhou dormir, pois teriam uma longa jornada até o País do Som. Após a "morte" de Orochimaru, o cargo de "Orokage" ficara vazio e diante disse, receberia como líder aquele que fora capaz de derrotá-lo. Já que apenas uma porcentagem de Orochimaru estava apta a controlar Kabuto e a Akatsuki o procurava, ele não voltaria reclamar o cargo tão cedo e, diante disso, Sasuke era o indicado e Sakura viajaria com ele. Agora ambos precisariam de tempo.

Tempo para viajar e quem sabe, pensar.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**YO!!**_

_**Depois de uma ressaquinha, volto com mais um! Agradeço as reviews, mesmo achando que meus leitores andam muito preguiçosos! Hauauaha**_

_**Massss, para aqueles que mandaram, beijo especial, ok!!**_

_**Ahhh eu gostaria de indicar a música "Oração ao tempo" de Caetano Veloso, a letra é maravilhosaa!!**_

_**Feliz ano novo a todos vocês!!, boas vibrações!!!**_

_**e boas férias(para aqueles que estão) e lembrem –se, juízo !!**_

_**Mandem reviewsss!! Ok!!**_

_**Kisssus a todosss e deem o GO!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao tiozão japonês! Mas um personagem dessa fic pode pertencer a você!!**

_**Capítulo XIV – O crime da Hyuuga –**_

"_**If you could get by trying not to lie"**_

_Se você pudesse dar um jeito e não mentir_

"_**Things wouldn't be so confused"**_

_As coisas não seriam tão confusas_

"_**And I wouldn't feel so used, but you always really knew"**_

_E eu não me sentiria tão usada, mas você sempre soube_

"_**I just wanna be with you"**_

_Que eu só quero estar com você_

**Linger – The Cranberries**

Neji deixou o quarto da herdeira e voltou a observar o treinamento da mais jovem. Os golpes que Hanabi desferia contra um membro da Bouke mesmo sendo tão precisos, não foram capazes de prender a atenção do rapaz. Por mais que tivesse que descer as escadas e tomar o lugar do garoto que era o alvo das investidas da gennin, não o fez. Preferiu ficar perto de Hinata, sua presença poderia ser necessária.

A noite caiu no clã e nenhum som viera do quarto da mais velha. Neji resolvera que aquilo estava passando dos limites e bateu novamente no quarto da menina. Mesmo sabendo que sua atitude poderia ser classificada como impertinente, era preciso já que o completo sumiço silencioso não era típico de Hinata. As batidas na porta intensificaram-se, mas ninguém a abriu.

Ignorando as boas maneiras, usou força e entrou. Não viu a menina e entrou rapidamente no banheiro a sua procura, pois ele ouvia que a água do chuveiro corria e ela não respondia seus chamados. A porta do banheiro que estava encostada permitiu que o Hyuuga entrasse com mais rapidez. Através do boxe, pôde ver os pés da moça. Deitar no chão do banheiro não era uma atividade freqüente dela, e de ninguém. Abriu e viu Hinata desacordada.

A pegou nos braços e a levou até a cama, tomando o cuidado de fazer barulho para que ela recobrasse a consciência, já que ele notou seus batimentos cardíacos. Cobriu o corpo da jovem desnuda e saiu correndo por ajuda.

Não pôde ir longe ao se deparar com a mais nova. Os olhos brancos da menina o fuzilaram.

- O que faz saindo do quarto de Hinata, Neji? – perguntou, olhando a roupa úmida dele.

O jovem simplesmente a ignorou e voltou a buscar ajuda. Hanabi entrara no quarto de Hinata em busca de colher informações sobre a tão inusitada visita do primo. As interrogações já estavam prontas a serem feitas, quando reparou a irmã. Hinata que parecia dormir, teve os lençóis puxados e a face esbofeteada pela menor.

Hanabi esperava que Hinata acordasse com o tapa. Mas isso não aconteceu. Com lágrimas nos olhos já formados mesmo antes de saber sobre a jovem desmaiada, Hanabi voltara para a mais velha e a tentara acordar insistentemente.

- Nee-chan, acorde! Nee-chan! – gritava, enquanto chacoalhava Hinata.

Saiu correndo do quarto enquanto se indignava sobre o acontecido e ainda mais com as suas próprias conclusões.

- Gomem, Hinata-chan – disse, ao cruzar o corredor.

"Deveria ter imaginado ser algum problema antes de supor algo"

-

-

A velocidade do Hyuuga logo o levou até o hospital em busca de um médico. Seria muito mais fácil ter levado Hinata até lá, mas até para isso, o clã impunha ordens.

A médica solicitada foi Haruno Sakura.

Mas ela não estava, sem nem mesmo se despedir da atendente, Neji sumira e fora até a torre da Godaime. Não bateu, somente entrou na sala da Hokage e avisou que precisava de ajuda.

Os olhos cor de mel se contraíram.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou, levantando e apoiando a mão na mesa.

- Hinata-sama está desmaiada e não sabemos a razão – disse.

- Porque não a levou para o hospital? – perguntou, já que aquilo parecia a atitude mais correta e óbvia a se fazer.

- O clã não permite qualquer um e Haruno Sakura não estava – disse, abaixando a cabeça.

- E já que o clã não permite, eu sou a única permitida? Disse, já se prontificando.

- Hai.

Confirmando partiram até Hinata. Chegaram e logo entraram no quarto da menina. Tsunade a examinou e concluiu não ser nada desconhecido.

- Hiashi-sama ainda atormenta a menina? – perguntou, desconfiada.

Neji nada respondeu, afinal não podia dizer que sim e nem que não.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou ela, dando falta do pai da garota.

- Provavelmente em mais uma reunião de lideranças – disse.

- Ele ainda não tem tempo para as filhas? – perguntou, suspirando indignada.

- Apesar de viver sob o mesmo teto, ele raramente as vê e sabe sobre a vida de ambas.

- De qualquer modo, ela tomou muito calmante, e tomou em uma dose muito maior que a determinada – explicou, passando seu _chakra_ médico pelo corpo da jovem.

O rosto de Neji corara ao saber que não era nada grave e notar que o corpo da menina estava descoberto, já que Hanabi arrancara os lençóis que a tampavam. Tsunade percebeu e cobriu-a rapidamente.

- Foi bom ter me chamado, o desmaio fora momentâneo, mas a dose poderia ocasionar uma intoxicação e até mesmo influir nos batimentos cardíacos – disse, cessando o _chakra_. – Ela dormirá muito, e deixa-a fazer isso – aconselhou, olhando firmemente para ele.

O primo concordou e agradeceu a Hokage.

-

-

Ainda era madrugada quando Sakura despertara e se arrumara para saírem. A idéia de irem ao País do Som não a agradava, porém a intrigava. Talvez lá encontrasse algum pergaminho proibido e descobrisse alguma solução para o problema do Uchiha. Logo ele a encontrou.

- Leve as yukatas que te dei, haverá situações em que serão necessárias.

Sakura estranhou, mas as pegou e logo partiriam.

- Não deixe nada que seja seu aqui – aconselhou, antes de deixar o esconderijo de Orochimaru.

-

-

O jounnin de olhos perolados não dormia, tentara adormecer, mas a noite fora demasiadamente longa e isso não o deixou descansar. O quarto escuro logo ficou claro. O _Byuukagan_ fora ativado e o pequeno ruído dentro do quarto fora o responsável por isso. Os braços de Hanabi foram presos e logo soltos. Junto com a visão do invasor, os tenketsus tão familiares foram percebidos.

- Hanabi-sama, não deve entrar em meu quarto – disse, grosseiro.

- Neji, você também não devia ter entrado no de Hinata – disse, devolvendo o tom grosseiro.

- O que quer aqui?

- Você ama Hinata nee-chan? – perguntou, de sopetão.

- Por que isso agora?

- Vi em seus olhos a preocupação com ela – disse.

- Eu sou responsável pelos cuidados de sua irmã.

- E pelos meus também.

Neji nada mais disse, até que Hanabi continuasse.

- Achei que estavam juntos, quando o vi saindo e encontrei Hinata nua – disse, abaixando o tom da voz. – Temi por Hinata, nii-san, não quero que ninguém se aproveite dela.

- Jamais espere tal atitude de mim – disse, firme.

- Eu realmente não espero, Neji nii-san – disse, se aproximando dele. – Não esqueça que é também o seu dever manter o meu bem-estar – concluiu, levando uma das mãos ao encontro do rosto masculino.

O toque fora impedido, a mão do rapaz segurara a mão da garota antes que ela o tocasse. Ele jamais admitiria tal proximidade, ainda mais sabendo que a garota não passava dos treze anos.

- Por favor, Hanabi-sama, preciso dormir – disse, dando as costas à garota.

- Um dia você não dará as costas para mim – concluiu, antes de deixar o quarto do moço.

Ele sabia que seria muito difícil pegar no sono, mas a garota tinha de sair do quarto, mesmo que nada tivesse acontecido, não descartava a idéia de problemas se Hiashi os visse.

-

-

Tsunade deixou os domínios do clã e tomou um rumo muito conhecido. Um barzinho próximo foi a parada da Hokage. Sem mais delongas entrou e se apressou a pedir sua dose de sakê, enquanto bebericava o líquido, não deixou de avistar Jyraia. O velho _sannin_ estava no meio de duas mulheres.

Uma jovem de cabelos verdes e olhos negros o ouvia atentamente ao passo que a outra, uma morena de olhos vermelhos acariciava sua orelha. Bastou o olhar curioso de Tsunade sobre o velho para que ele abandonasse as duas e fosse ao encontro da loira.

- Se soubesse que viria, teria ido te buscar – sorriu ele.

Tsunade deu mais uma golada e o encarou.

- Acha mesmo que eu viria com você?

- E porque não? - disse, fazendo cara de perplexo.

- Volte para suas fãs e me deixe em paz, Jyraia – secou o copo e deu de costas ao sair.

- E se eu te convidasse para um joguinho? – arriscou ele.

Os olhos cor de mel voltaram para o _sensei_ de Naruto e o encararam.

- Se for por sua conta – disse, enquanto voltava para o assento.

- Tanto a jogatina quanto o sakê essa noite – falou, entregando outra dose para a loira.

-

-

O dia dava as caras e as luzes do amanhecer indicavam isso. Longe do esconderijo do lendário _sannin_, Sasuke e Sakura viajavam lado a lado e em um silencio mútuo.

E aquilo a incomodava, mas não a ele. O caminho parecia mais curto se não houvesse ruídos ou conversações enquanto que, para ela, isso tornava o trajeto ainda mais torturante. Sentia a necessidade de ter os olhos negros sobre si.

Enquanto fazia força para acompanhar o aprendiz de Orochimaru, pensava se estava certa em fazer o que estava fazendo. Concluiu que não. Mas talvez essa fosse a coisa errada mais certa a se fazer.

O rapaz percebia os olhares de esguelha que ela o dava às vezes e sentia vontade de interrogá-la, mas não o fazia. Perguntas poderiam gerar respostas, e estas poderiam ser agradáveis ou não. O orgulho dele prevaleceria e se dependesse de sua conduta, chegariam até seu destino sem que nenhuma palavra fosse trocada.

Para ela, o orgulho já não importava e considerando suas atuais condições, nada mais importava.

- Poderemos encontrar pergaminhos proibidos? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que a resposta seria afirmativa.

O gesto positivo que fez com a cabeça foi tido como resposta.

- Estamos perto de solucionar seu problema, Sasuke-kun – sorriu, mais uma vez.

Os olhos frios pararam e se voltaram para ela.

- Se a solução estiver próxima, logo você poderá voltar – falou.

- Mas você mesmo disse que se eu resolvesse deixar Konoha eu seria uma traidora e é isso que estou fazendo! Eu nem mesmo tentei relutar – indignou-se, mais uma vez.

- Será, mas a Hokage cederá seu perdão.

Por um momento ela pensou em não encontrar uma solução para o Uchiha, mas pensou se isso valeria a pena. Em apenas um dia conseguira esquecer que o real objetivo de sua companhia era a sua ajuda.

Horas se passaram após o pequeno diálogo e agora quem não queria conversa era ela. O fim do dia já apresentava os primeiros traços e a kunoichi, os sinais de cansaço.

- Preciso parar – disse.

O shinobi apenas concordou. Adentraram ainda mais a mata e procuraram por um lugar onde tivessem recursos e logo encontraram. E esses recursos se resumiam à água. Um riacho não muito distante foi a parada.

A noite caíra enquanto montavam acampamento. O Uchiha subira em uma arvore e de lá ficara a observar.

A jovem caminhara até o riacho e enquanto despia-se lembrou de um local parecido em que estivera a alguns dias atrás. Não imaginou que estaria com ele novamente. Mas logo ela voltaria, e voltaria sozinha.

Desprendera-se de tudo por ele, e sempre fora assim. Mas dessa vez, ela voltaria sozinha, mas não de mãos abanando. E repetiu isso a si mesma, enquanto saía das águas e mirava a direção do Uchiha.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

_**OPaaaa**_

_**Como estão os meus adorados leitores??**_

_**Espero que muito bem P**_

_**Como eu sou uma pessoa de bom coração, resolvi liberar este rapidinho!!**_

_**E ESPERO QUE VCS LIBEREM AS REVIEWS TAMBÉM!!**_

_**Ahhhh! PARA OS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS, VOU PRECISAR DE UMA NOVA PERSONAGEM!**_

_**E para a fic ficar interativa, vou pedir aos leitores que se interessarem para criar esse personagem!!**_

A personagem tem que se encaixar da seguinte forma:

Nome completo:

Idade: (de preferência dos 15 aos 19)

Características físicas : (bem explicadinhas, ok!)

Caracteristicas psicológicas: (qualquer uma, mas a personagem terá de ser intrometida)

A escolhida será divulgada no próximo capitulo!

Obrigada desde já!

_**Kissus e deeem GO!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: As únicas coisas que me pertencem aqui são o enredo e os erros, o resto é de Kishimoto Masashi.**

_**Capítulo XV – Inatingível? –**_

"_**And it's you that makes it hard to let it go"**_

"_E é você que faz isso ser difícil de passar"_

"_**Sometimes you can't make it on your own"**_

"_As vezes, você não consegue fazer tudo sozinho"_

"_**The best you can do is to fake it"**_

"_O melhor que você faz é fingir"_

**Sometimes you can't make it on your own – U2**

_Desprendera-se de tudo por ele, e sempre fora assim. Mas dessa vez, ela voltaria sozinha, mas não de mãos abanando. E repetiu isso a si mesma, enquanto saía das águas e mirava a direção do Uchiha._

Sentou em baixo da árvore onde o rapaz estava e de lá o viu.

- E se eu quiser ficar com você? – perguntou, despertando o garoto de seu transe.

- Não preciso de companhia – falou, descendo do galho da árvore.

Assim que o Uchiha pisara o chão, a kunoichi se aproximou dele e deslizou o dedo pelo contorno da roupa branca. O rapaz apenas a observou, enquanto seguia com os olhos os movimentos de suas mãos.

Sakura deslizou o dedo até o encontro da faixa roxa que envolvia a cintura masculina e de lá, segurou as bordas da veste branca e o trouxe para si, violentamente.

O rosto dela entrou no espaço entre o pescoço e o corpo dele.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de companhia? – sussurou, enquanto subiu as mãos arranhando o tórax masculino.

As marcas das unhas avermelhavam a região por onde passavam e os olhos dele seguiam o movimento sinuoso que elas faziam. A mão dela chegou ao pescoço dele e subiu até o lado esquerdo do rosto, onde forçou, o fazendo virar para sua direção.

Encarou os olhos dele e ele os dela.

Com a mão ainda na face dele, escorregou os dedos até os lábios de Sasuke e os pressionou com força e desejo. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e o beijou.

Os lábios dela tocaram os dele furiosamente, mas não foram correspondidos. Abriu os olhos e o ficou olhando como se esperasse por satisfações, estas que não vieram. Imóvel ele se mantinha, vendo a garota se irritar com a falta de atitude dele.

Ele não esperava e ela também não. Mas ela surpreendeu a ele a si própria. A discípula da Hokage o empurrou, fazendo o rapaz bater o corpo num tronco próximo. Sasuke não se levantou, somente observou a konuichi se aproximar.

Perto dele, ela somente olhou com desdém e deu as costas. A passos largos, se afastou e voltou ao riacho onde se banhara. Sentou numa das pedras e lavou o rosto, tentando se livrar do gosto dele.

Maldito gosto que a fizera querer mais.

Mas ela não pediria e muito menos o obrigaria. Já estava farta daquilo. Saiu da beira da água e voltou ao acampamento e viu que o Uchiha a seguia com os olhos por onde passava. Não bastava tê-la rejeitado ao recusar seus beijos, ainda tinha que a fazer sentir vergonha. Sem paciência, parou e encarou o rapaz.

- Vai ficar me olhando?

O dono dos olhos negros não a respondeu, somente se aproximou da médica-nin e a puxou pelo braço.

A força usada machucou a menina e a fez gritar, mas não por muito tempo, logo após o puxão, ele calou as reclamações dela com seus lábios.

A surpresa de Sakura foi demonstrada através do arregalar dos olhos. Ela jamais imaginara que um dia ele faria tal coisa. E também não imaginava que ele a puxaria para si com tanto vigor. Fechou os olhos e deixou com que a boca do moço a conduzisse.

Logo a kunoichi percebera estar entrelaçada com o Uchiha e que já não estavam no lugar onde ele a agarrara. A árvore que outrora servira de paradeiro para o rapaz, agora servia de escorador para o casal.

Não se beijavam docemente e muito menos carinhosamente. Os beijos, apertos e sussurros eram frutos do tão incontrolável desejo.

As mãos brancas dele não demoraram a explorar o corpo da kunoichi. A blusa típica japonesa já não estava mais no corpo da moça, fazendo com que a pele branca ficasse exposta tanto ao tempo quanto aos anseios dele. Das vestes masculinas, só restavam as calças escuras. E restaram por pouco tempo, logo as mãos dela arrancaram as únicas fontes onde ele podia se esconder.

Não que ele quisesse se esconder e muito menos que ela se escondesse. E para comprovar isso, bastava apenas notar as mãos dele já em lugares muito íntimos. Logo, as respirações tornaram-se ainda mais ofegantes, retratando muito bem o que ambos sentiam.

-

-

Naruto passara a noite em claro. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que tivesse sido capaz de chegar aonde chegou. Nem em seu último devaneio inescrupuloso chegou a imaginar Hinata como um mero brinquedo. A verdade era que ele a desejou. A desejou ainda mais quando sentiu o corpo delicado sendo submetido ao seu.

"Mas porque diabos eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso?"

Culpa. As olheiras marcavam a região abaixo dos olhos claros. Por mais que a intenção dele não fosse magoar a menina, ele já havia magoado e agora só lhe restava pedir desculpas. Isso se ele conseguisse, ao menos, a atenção da jovem. Não duvidaria se isso fosse classificado como impossível.

Deixou a casa e logo chegou a sede do clã. Pediu permissão para entrar, dizendo que precisava falar com Hinata. Alguns minutos depois, aparecera Neji.

- Neji, preciso falar com Hinata-chan – disse, ansioso.

- Não será possível – respondeu, fitando os olhos brancos por sobre o Uzumaki.

Aquilo soara como uma confirmação às expectativas dele. Provavelmente, estaria impedido de vê-la. Já ia saindo quando pensou sobre o comportamento de Hinata.

- Neji, eu não irei a incomodar, prometo ser breve – disse, humildemente.

- Hinata-sama está impossibilitada e não pode receber visitas – repetiu, usando clareza.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou, alterado.

Na tentativa de conter a hiperatividade do loiro, continuou de modo firme.

- Ela apenas tomou alguns calmantes e por essa razão, dorme.

A expressão preocupada deu espaço para a arrasada. Com a noticia, não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer e nem o que pensar. Parou apenas para medir a intensidade de suas atitudes. Se ela o visse na porta de sua casa no momento, pioraria. Com os olhos perdidos, lutou e voltou a atenção ao jounin a sua frente e apenas concordou em silêncio ao deixar o lugar.

Ainda imóvel e observador, o Hyuuga viu o Uzumaki deixar a entrada principal com o aspecto arrasado, o que não deixou de levantar suspeitas na cabeça do gênio.

Pouco depois, retornara para dentro da mansão principal, onde a herdeira dormia. As ordens de Hiashi eram de que a acordassem as garotas e as colocassem para treinar. Diante das recomendações da Hokage, seguiu a ordem em parte e iniciara o treino com a mais jovem.

Hanabi acordara cabisbaixa e mal olhara para o primo durante algum tempo. Era recomendado que Neji a ensinasse a "Defesa Perfeita" e ele já a auxiliava a alguns dias. Sem nenhuma questão, coisa que ela sempre fazia, ela lutava com o primo. Os olhos perolados dela mantinham sua genealogia avançada ativada a todo instante. Os pequenos erros que ela apresentava ocasionalmente não tinham sido notados naquela manhã.

Os golpes do jounin contra a genin estavam sendo equiparados e naquele dia, o gênio tinha que dividir espaço com a prima. O avanço dela foi notado por Neji a cada golpe que tentava aplicar. O taijutsu do clã, que lhe era perfeito, estava sendo bem apresentado por ela.

Tão bem demonstrado que o jovem não podia baixar a guarda, assim como sempre fazia. Os olhos brancos dela pareciam lacrimosos durante toda a manhã.

- Já é suficiente – encerrou ele.

A menina apenas parou o que fazia e arrumou os cabelos enquanto o observava. Tão longos quanto os de Hinata e tão marrons quanto os de Neji.

O corpo esguio já portava os sinais de seu amadurecimento hormonal, apesar da idade. Aos treze anos, Hanabi já se destacava em suas habilidades ninjas e também em seus atributos. Se preparando para o exame chunnin, ela já se destacava das demais candidatas em altura, beleza e capacidade.

Mas para ela, ainda não se destacava para o único quesito que acreditava ser importante.

Hyuuga Neji.

- Você apresentou técnicas com perfeição – disse ele, parabenizando a garota, ainda que de forma sutil.

A garota o olhou de esguelha e agradeceu.

- Terá grandes vantagens no exame chunnin – comentou, com o mesmo frio tom.

- Você irá me ver?- perguntou ela, interessada na resposta dele.

Mesmo sendo Neji mais velho que a garota, os seis anos de diferença entre eles não foram capazes de mostrar a sua maturidade quanto a pergunta da prima. Sem o que comentar sobre o fato, apenas confirmou a pergunta.

- Espero que me veja realmente – disse, enquanto o olhava firmemente, tentando passar o real sentido de suas palavras a ele.

-

-

Esparramada no sofá da casa de Jyraia, Tsunade dormia. A mente pervertida do lendário sannin provavelmente incluiria a cena em algum de seus romances, não fosse a baba que escorria em uma das almofadas. Os cabelos louros espatifados e as sandálias jogadas mostravam o estado do resultado da bebedeira.

Com cautela, ele tentou acordar a ex-companheira de time. E quando teve sucesso, recebeu um olhar mortal por parte dela.

- O que faz aqui ?– perguntou, enquanto limpava o canto da boca.

- Estou em minha casa e você está atrasada para o seu cargo – disse, indiferente.

A loira olhou para o seu estado e se pôs a recordar da noite anterior, suspirou e levantou do sofá indo ao banheiro e se preparando para tomar um banho. O travar da maçaneta fez o velho soltar um comentário que lhe foi rebatido com um educado "Cale a boca".

Minutos depois, ela deixara o lugar com a aparência um pouco melhor, mas ainda assim, péssima.

"Preciso de Sakura, não vou agüentar passar no hospital hoje"

-

-

Mais uma vez o moreno se levantara e rumara a casa da Haruno na busca de expor seu mais novo sentimento. E mais uma vez, ninguém o atendera. Intrigado, rumou até a torre da Godaime, onde pedira a Shizune que dissesse a Tsunade, estar ali.

Entrou e logo perguntou.

- Tsunade-sama, onde Sakura está? Acaso a enviou em alguma missão?

- Não, não sei e não a enviei – respondeu. – Não está na casa dela?

- Não a vejo faz dois dias.

- Já perguntou a Naruto?

- Ele não sabe sobre ela.

Tsunade estranhara, pois Sakura mesmo estando sob suas "férias", não era comum que sumisse. Aliás, não era comum que ela aceitasse ficar afastada sem ao menos reclamar. Tsunade olhou diferente para os lados, mas não pôde dizer muita coisa, afinal era muito provável que a kunoichi estivesse na casa de algum conhecido.

- Já perguntou a Yamanaka Ino? – sugeriu.

O moreno disse não ter feito, mas que faria. A loira só lhe recomendou que, se soubesse, a avisasse, pois ela precisaria da Haruno aquele dia.

Beber todas e encarar um dia todo pela frente era normal na vida da Godaime, mas não quando se tratava de lidar com a saúde dos habitantes de Konoha. Lidar com isso já não era a melhor coisa a se fazer com uma grande ressaca. Mal sabia ela que teria de enfrentar o hospital e as exigências de líder sozinha.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

_**YO! Estou aqui para agradecer as reviews e as fichas das personagens enviadas, agradeço a todas elas de coração.**_

_**Eu disse que divulgaria a personagem nesse capitulo, mas eu ainda não escolhi! Desculpem –me!!!E quem quiser mandar uma fichinha e colaborar com a minha pessoa, ainda pode!( O eskema da ficha ta no final do cap 14.)**_

_**AAHH eu quero me desculpar pelos erros gramaticais e as denominações que tenho usado. Agradeço o toque recebido, afinal melhoras são sempre bem vindas! Uma review enviada me disse que o termo " Bouke" estava errado e o correto seria "Bunke", eu achei bunke na wikipédia, mas também achei bouke em vários outros sites e algumas fics, portanto..sei lá ... considerem o que acreditarem ser o certo! E se perceberem cagadas na minhas fics, podem falar, vou corrigir!**_

_**Após terminar de postar essa fic, vou pedir o auxilio de uma beta, a qual acredito me ajudar muito e essa fic vai poder ser conferida nos padrões corretos em outra conta! **_

_**AMO VCS e as REVIEWS tb!!**_

_**Kissus a todos e deem GO!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo XVI – Não adianta fugir -**_

"_**Eu quero te entender"**_

"_**Eu quero te encontrar"**_

"_**Te encontrar, te encontrar"**_

"_**Te encontrar de novo"**_

**Te encontrar de novo – Vinny.**

Sai deixou o prédio da Hokage e foi em direção à loja dos Yamanaka. Assim que chegou, não pôde conter os olhares confusos que dava por toda a loja. Um suspiro de alívio foi dado quando Ino apareceu para atendê-lo.

Desajeitada, tratou de arrumar os cabelos quando viu o moreno.

- Posso ajudar em algo? – perguntou ela, sorrindo mais que o normal.

- Ino-san, sabe sobre Sakura? – perguntou, ignorando o sorriso radiante que a loira lhe dera.

- Não, não a vejo faz alguns dias...- concluiu pensativa. – Por que a procura? – instigou.

Diante dos olhos azuis brilhantes que o encaravam com tanto afinco, preferiu não dizer nada sobre as reais intenções de sua busca.

- Razões pessoais – disse, friamente.

Diante do corte recebido, a loira emburrou e o olhou durante apenas mais alguns instantes, até que voltou a sorrir.

- Tenho certeza que Sakura-chan se agradará de algumas flores – tentou vender e ao mesmo tempo colher algo dele.

- Não gosto de flores – cortou, mais uma vez, já que percebera o "joguinho" da loira.

Novamente a loira ficou sem graça, mas resolveu lidar com o shinnobi da mesma maneira que ele a havia tratado.

- Então acredito não poder te ajudar em mais nada.

Sai a olhou e sorriu, antes de se despedir e voltar até a Hokage.

- Ino não sabe sobre Sakura –alertou, ele.

- Volte a casa dela e veja se ela já não retornou – disse, apoiando as mãos na cabeça, na tentativa de aliviar a dor que a ressaca que lhe causava.

- Tsunade-sama, isto não é uma brincadeira – falou, friamente.

- Vá até a casa dela e mesmo que não haja ninguém, entre e procure por algo – resolveu, já que não lhe restava alternativa.

Rapidamente Sai se aproximou da casa da Haruno e não bateu, apenas entrou, forçando a porta. Ao entrar, percebeu que a casa estava em ordem não mostrava nenhum problema aparente, entrou no quarto e viu a cama desarrumada, assim como as roupas espalhadas, devido a procura pelo vestido. Voltou à cozinha e notou que a louça dentro da pia já não era recente e que o calendário dela não mostrava nenhuma marcação nos últimos dias.

Era mais que suficiente para saber que Sakura não estava retornando para casa. Começou a abrir gavetas em todos os cômodos em busca de alguma carta ou bilhete que pudesse dar alguma informação do paradeiro dela.

Nada.

A única coisa que encontrou foi a rosa que a deu na noite da festa aos gennins. E mais nada.

Saiu da casa e buscou informações na vizinhança.

Um senhor o informou que não via a menina chegar, mas não se lembrava desde quando ela não aparecia.

Uma garota, um pouco mais nova que Sakura, disse ter ouvido um barulho na porta e então viu a vizinha entrar e um moço moreno sair. Até aí as informações tinham sido inúteis, afinal o moço era o próprio Sai. Mas depois, colheu mais algumas informações e a mais importante foi a de que Sakura havia saído depois que entrara na casa.

- Saiu com alguém?

- Não! Sozinha, e pelo que pude ver através do vidro do meu quarto, de pijamas – contou, declarando ser tudo o que sabia.

-

-

Hinata despertou no meio da manhã e se apressou em se aprontar para o treino. Desceu as escadas e procurou por Hanabi. Não tardou em achar a menor.

- Hanabi-chan, não estão treinando? –perguntou, estranhando ver a menina parada e sem a companhia de Neji.

- Hoje não será mais necessário – disse, olhando para a irmã e baixando o olhar.

- Algum problema? – perguntou, Hinata.

- Nenhum – encerrou o assunto e saiu, mas antes aconselhou a irmã de um modo não muito agradável.

"Deveria se envergonhar por se dopar, não é uma criança e não se comporte como uma".

Hinata ouviu e se questionou sobre o que acontecera. Ela não se lembrava de muita coisa após ter ingerido os remédios, fora o banho, depois nada lhe fazia sentido. Mas provavelmente fazia muito sentido à Hanabi, já que ela soubera do fato sem que Hinata houvesse mencionado algo a alguém.

Baixou os olhos e procurou por Neji. O jounnin treinava incessantemente e só parou quando viu a presença da prima.

- Hinata-sama – cumprimentou.

Hinata apenas sorriu e corou ao perguntar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

- Você desmaiou devido aos calmantes, eu a encontrei e chamamos por Tsunade-sama.

A pele clara da moça transpareceu o tamanho da vergonha que sentia por seus atos, que na hora pareciam o melhor a se fazer, agora pareciam impensados e extremamente irresponsáveis.

- Quem sabe sobre isso? – perguntou, aflita.

- Hanabi e eu – disse.

- Meu pai?

- Não saberá, e eu asseguro. – disse, de modo pacificador para os nervos que estavam à flor da pele.

- Mas porque fez isso? – perguntou ele, interessado nos motivos dela.

-Por favor, Neji, prefiro não falar sobre isso.

- Deveria, pois você correu riscos de drogando dessa forma – falou, pausadamente. – Naruto tem algo com isso? – questionou, já que não entendera a razão do Uzumaki fazer uma visita ao clã.

Os olhos brancos dela se arregalaram, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca.

- Concordarei com seu silêncio, mas o manterei longe de você – advertiu.

A jovem que contorcia as mãos e secava o suor excessivo nas roupas a cada instante nada falou. Por mais que desejasse o loiro, diante do acontecido, não lhe restava alternativa senão concordar.

Mesmo não gostando do ar de superioridade dele, o deixou sem maiores comentários. Não conseguiu deixar o lugar onde estava, pois um ANBU aparecera.

Por detrás da mascara de urso, apenas um comunicado foi dado.

- Haruno Sakura está desaparecida, Tsunade-sama convoca um dos dois – disse, rapidamente, antes de sumir numa nuvem de fumaça.

Rapidamente se pronunciou Neji, mas foi contrariado por Hinata.

- Não poderá ir, nii-san, és responsável por Hanabi até o torneio chunnin.

Diante do lembrete, nada pôde fazer. Logo, a morena de cabelos azulados deixou a casa em direção a torre da Godaime. Ao entrar, se deparou com o loiro.

- Hinata-chan – disse ele, levantando e praticamente correndo na direção da jovem.

Ela o ignorou, com muito pesar, e entrou no escritório da Hokage, onde avistou Sai. Tsunade explicou o acontecido e lembrou.

- Hinata, preciso do seu byukagan para facilitar a busca, Sai é necessário devido à capacidade de espionar e Naruto, sabe que é necessário. – concluiu. – Mas, por favor, se controle.

Hinata não queria ter de olhar para a cara do loiro, mas teria e teria que viajar junto dele, dividir o mesmo espaço que ele. Mais torturante que o ver, era o ver sem nada poder fazer.

- Kakashi invocará Pakkun e então vocês terão um início – emendou. – Deixem a vila em uma hora.

Os shinnobis saíram e fizeram o que lhes fora ordenado. Com o apoio de Pakkun, conseguiram uma idéia de por onde Sakura poderia ter passado. Mas havia um problema, o cheiro já não estava muito presente devido às chuvas ocorrentes na Vila e já fazia dois dias que a kunoichi desaparecera.

Teriam de seguir a pequena pista, mas depois teriam de se virar para encontrar.

-

-

O corpo branco dele fez com que o dela suasse, assim como o dela fizera com o dele. As costas brancas apresentavam marcas e arranhões levemente avermelhados. Os cabelos dela e os dele estavam grudados à face devido ao suor de ambos. O movimento que os corpos faziam com tanto desejo acabou por findar-se. As mãos da kunoichi que o apertavam nas costas, subiram até os cabelos dele e as mãos dele que seguravam o corpo dela para o seu prazer, se soltaram do corpo feminino, dando espaço para ambos.

Sem nenhuma palavra trocada, ambos pareciam pensar e digerir sobre o acontecido, até que adormeceram. Logo, as pálpebras pesadas da rosada se abriram com o chamar do shinnobi. Puxou as roupas caídas e as vestiu, dando início a mais uma longa caminhada. Pelo menos foi isso que ela pensava.

- Banhe-se e vista uma yuakata – alertou, indiferente, causando arrepios na jovem.

E assim ela fez. Pegou a de cor menos chamativa, pois logo amanheceria e cores berrantes poderiam despertar algum problema. Ainda não conseguia entender como é que Sasuke queria que ela viajasse durante horas com uma roupa tão inadequada.

Com medo da reação dele, nada questionou.

Assim que disse estar pronta, a resposta de Sakura foi dada. Ela não viajaria durante horas com uma roupa tão formal. Ela seria levada, e não era por Sasuke.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu – invocou ele.

Subindo no corpo do réptil gigante, ele deu a mão para a jovem subisse. Dali partiriam e chegariam até o destino. Agora entendia a razão dos trajes formais. Ele receberia o cargo de líder do Som, e conseqüentemente, a sua companhia tinha de estar a altura. Com o sharingan ativado durante todo o percurso, Sasuke evitaria qualquer tipo de problema.

Admirada com a velocidade da cobra, a kunoichi não descolava os olhos da distância percorrida e, muito menos, deixava de pensar no que acontecera. Tudo tão rápido e tão fugaz, que chegou a causar um leve constrangimento na moça que trajava a roupa cor areia.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Yo!**_

_**E aí? Blz?**_

_**Hehe**_

_**Mais um e aqui estou para agradecer o carinho que vocês vem demonstrando ao ler minha fic. Fico muito grata por todas as reviews. **_

_**Como eu disse anteriormente, eu divulgaria a personagem, e aqui estou fazendo: **_

_**Reiko Hojo! De "propriedade" da Missy Hyuuga!**_

_**Razão: de acordo com as características dela, para colocar na fic, eu visualizei alguém parecido com o Sasuke, e esse personagem é bem parecido, ou seja, misteriosa e arrogante.**_

_**Obrigada a todas que mandaram, mas creio que eu encaixe um ou outro personagem até o fim da fic!! Eu amei todos elass! A única razão da escolha foi pela descrição psicológica!**_

_**Desculpe a demorinha pelo capitulo**_

_**Aguardo reviews!!**_

_**Kissus e deem GO!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo XVII – O Império do Medo –**_

"_**Eu pendurei os quadros pela parede"**_

"_**Nada que lembre o teu sorriso absurdo"**_

"_**Mas quando eu vejo o teu olhar nos meus sonhos"**_

"_**Eu me encontro e me esqueço de tudo"**_

**Eu não acredito em você – Vinny.**

A entrada da Vila Oculta do Som amedrontou a kunoichi que era carregada pela cobra gigante. O Uchiha olhava para a Vila com a maior naturalidade, fato que mostrava que ele já havia estado no lugar algumas vezes. Os habitantes pareciam muito diferentes de Konoha e até mesmo de Suna, lugar onde a jovem já havia estado algumas vezes. Podia-se dizer, no mínimo, que seus habitantes eram estranhos e pavorosos.

Não que eles fossem diferentes fisicamente dos outros shinnobis, mas aquele lugar parecia mais um campo de concentração nukenin. Mas desde que Orochimaru era considerado um renegado entre outros adjetivos, a vila que fora construída para uma maior obtenção de técnicas ninjas do som, não poderia ter "habitantes" diferentes.

Assim que chegaram, Sasuke desceu da cobra e Sakura fez o mesmo. Andaram pela vila levantando poucos olhares, e os que eram levantados logo se desviavam.

Pareciam ter medo de algo. Deveras, não poderia ser de outro modo. Além de pessoas normais, existiam traidores permanentes e ou viajantes, assassinos, cobaias das insanas experiências do "Orokage" e muitos mercenários, fato que poderia traduzir Ka como algo extremamente desapegado de confiança.

Porém foi possível perceber que dentre todas as diferenças, havia ao menos uma semelhança. O medo que a figura de Sasuke exercia sobre a vila era notável.

Entraram num lugar longe de ser considerado imponente ou belo, mas que logo a kunoichi identificou ser a "torre de comando". Um homem, que aparentava meia idade e postura robusta os recepcionou fazendo uma reverência.

- Sasuke-sama, imagino que veio reclamar o cargo de Kage.

- Preciso ocupá-lo por um tempo – disse, olhando para a kunoichi e indicando que a Haruno viesse até eles.

- Eu a trouxe para me auxiliar – disse, fitando-a.

Com o olhar meio perdido, tentou deixar a surpresa de lado e completar a fala recém formulada do jovem.

- Prazer, Haruno Sakura – se apresentou.

- Dê tudo o que ela julgar necessário – cortou, percebendo os olhares um tanto quanto famintos dele. – Akira-san providencie um lugar para ficarmos.

- Hai – respondeu o homem, já se retirando.

Sakura seguiu o Uchiha até uma sala, onde entraram. Não seria uma hora para desenvolver nenhum projeto e muito menos uma reunião com um grupo de gennins. Seria hora de alguns avisos.

- Não mencione o jutsu que impede o sharingan sob hipótese alguma – alertou ele, mais sério que o normal. – Não peça por pergaminhos secretos e desconfie de tudo e todos – aconselhou, fitando a jovem e fazendo com que o olhar esverdeado dela se prendesse.

Definitivamente, aquilo estava sendo mais estranho que o normal.

- Como simplesmente te aceitaram como líder? – perguntou curiosa, já que não percebera nada como votação ou indicação por parte de conselheiros.

- Eu matei Orochimaru, ou pelo menos, o superei – falou, pausadamente. – Ninguém ousará me contestar – disse, firme.

Aquilo gelou a moça. Parece que só agora ela pôde perceber o poder do Uchiha.

- Entenda que aqui não reside autoridade, por mais que elas existam, aqui existe apenas medo – concluiu, fazendo a jovem engolir seco.

- Sasuke-kun e sobre...- tentou perguntar, mas não concluiu devido à chegada de Akira.

- Sasuke-sama e Sakura-sama, as acomodações já estão prontas – avisou ele.

- Bata antes de abrir – falou o Uchiha.

O senhor se desculpou e ambos o acompanharam. Chegaram a provável mansão onde o sannin das cobras residia esporadicamente. Ao ver o esplendor do lugar, pareceu ter mudado de Vila e chegou até a "entender" a razão de Orochimaru buscar tantos e tantos corpos para a sua tão aspirada imortalidade. Assim que entraram, o homem chamou por alguém.

- Reiko-chan.

Rapidamente uma jovem apareceu ao ouvir o chamado do pai. Os longos cabelos negros chegavam até a cintura, chegando a serem um pouco mais longos dos que o de Hinata e mais escuros do que os de Sai. A franja comprida que escondia os olhos da garota foi colocada de lado para que a moça pudesse ver melhor.

Os olhos cinzas pareceram travar ao ver os dois visitantes. E quando saíram do enfoque do casal, passaram o transe para ele. Só despertaram quando Akira se pronunciou.

- Reiko-chan, providencie tudo o que lhe for solicitado – aconselhou o pai à filha.

- Hai – disse, fazendo a Haruno se admirar com o timbre forte que a jovem possuía.

O olhar cinza dela voltou à mirar os ilustres convidados. E se voltaram para a rosada novamente. Aquela sensação de extrema observação estava causando arrepios na kunoichi e só pararam quando a jovem a sua frente se apresentou.

- Hojo Reiko – disse, séria.

Após as apresentações, Reiko guiou a kunoichi até os aposentos que seriam ocupados pela visitante. Sakura podia perceber o olhar da menina sobre si enquanto caminhava. O destino era um lugar que a inspirou fantasias. Entrou num quarto onde imaginou que mesmo se trabalhasse a vida toda e não gastasse um mísero centavo, não poderia comprar a mobília exposta naquele local.

A Haruno parecia perdida em meio à decoração do lugar, ainda que fosse bem exótica.

- Preferiria dormir com Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san? – perguntou, a jovem morena.

A pergunta fez a médica-nin corar. – Se preferir, eu durmo – disse séria, enquanto jogou um olhar não muito amigável para a dona dos olhos cinzas.

A moça mostrou onde Sakura poderia encontrar alguns itens e deixou o quarto. Quando retornou à sala onde estavam anteriormente, pôde ouvir que uma reunião com alguns dos melhores ninjas aconteceria o mais breve possível. Já era noite, Sasuke e Sakura viajaram até o fim do dia, e apreciaram a luz do sol até pouco antes de entrarem na casa onde residiriam temporariamente. Viu que o pai saíra em busca de cumprir o que o Uchiha lhe designara. Se aproximou da sala e mirou o jovem até se colocar atrás dele e lhe subir as mãos para uma massagem.

- Demorou, Sasuke-kun – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, deixando os longos cabelos dela caírem por sobre os ombros dele.

- Não tenha este contato comigo – alertou, fazendo com que a kunoichi atrás de si o soltasse.

- Não foi isso que disse quando estava comigo – disse, irônica enquanto rodeava e abria os botões da blusa preta que vestia e caminhava em direção ao moço.

Sasuke simplesmente a olhou de cima até em baixo e a ignorou.

- Feche sua roupa e se arrume, terá uma missão.

- Não costumava me ignorar quando me despia – disse, já com a voz marcada pela decepção.

- Acostume-se com isso – disse, friamente ao olhar para a jovem.

-

-

Em uma hora Naruto, Sai e Hinata deixavam Konoha. Contando com a sorte, rumaram até o pequeno vestígio que encontraram. Porém tiveram de reconsiderar. Pakkun apontou duas direções, o que causou um certo olhar de desconfiança por parte de Sai e Hinata.

- Sakura não deixou Konoha – disse, Sai.

- Como não? Você mesmo disse que uma vizinha da Sakura a viu saindo sozinha! – gritou, Naruto.

- Não se deixa um lugar e se caminha por duas direções – alertou o moreno. – Teremos que nos dividir – concluiu.

Ao ouvir a conclusão de Sai, Naruto puxou Hinata e se prontificou para que a menina fosse a sua companheira. A jovem arregalou os olhos ao ver que o menino a puxara, mas se odiou por não ter dito que acompanharia Sai.

- Não esqueça do real motivo dessa missão, Naruto-kun – cutucou o moço de olhos negros ao passo que corou a jovem moça.

Sai continuou junto de Pakkun, e continuaram por uma trilha, que levou em torno de três horas para percorrerem, mas logo se dissipou. Não havia mais cheiro e não havia mais pistas. Retornaram do ponto onde haviam se dividido.

Naruto caminhava junto de Hinata e não parou de pensar sobre o acontecido e o que era impossível se tornou real: Naruto havia calado a boca por um longo tempo enquanto seguiam adiante.

- Hinata-chan, me desculpe – disse ele, segurando a mão da jovem que não lhe dava muita atenção. Os olhos brancos dela o miraram segurando algumas lágrimas, as quais não foram derramadas. Lembrar de ter sido usada doeu mais que a vontade de chorar. Sem dizer nada, a Hyuuga se soltou a continuou a caminhar.

- Eu não te usei – pronunciou o loiro.

A frase pareceu pegar a kunoichi e lhe dar um belo tapa.

- Não me usou, Naruto-kun? – perguntou, derramando as lágrimas contidas outrora.

- Hinata-chan eu...

- Pare de me chamar de Hinata-chan – gritou ela, o assustando. Você mente e eu odeio mentiras, eu só serviria para o seu prazer – continuou ela, diminuindo o tom da voz à medida que soluçava mais.

A Hyuuga disparou na frente, fazendo com que o Uzumaki corresse até a jovem.

- Hinata, não corre, não sabemos o que está a nossa espera – alertou ele, desesperado pelo estranho comportamento da moça. Não era todo dia que se via a doce menina de olhos perolados tendo um surto. Naruto se sentia culpado por tê-la feito chorar, por tê-la feito se dopar e agora por se submeter aos perigos escondidos da floresta onde se encontravam.

Com o Byuukagan ativado ela correu e parou bruscamente ao ouvir a recomendação do loiro. Ela era chunnin e sabia exatamente dos perigos. Apesar de desvairada, ela estava consciente. Mas a sede de vingança pelo rapaz ainda não tinha cessado com a súbita corrida sem destino.

- Se preocupa comigo, Naruto-kun? – perguntou, estreando a ironia em sua vida. – Guarde suas preocupações para a sua Sakura-chan – concluiu, antes de se abaixar e se encolher sob a copa de uma árvore.

Naruto que ainda buscava chegar até a menina parou ao chegar perto da jovem e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Eu mereço que me odeie pelo que fiz, mas eu nunca a usei – disse, se lamentando. – Eu te desejei realmente – disse, pesaroso.

- Acha que desejo é suficiente? – perguntou, levantando as pérolas que se tingiam de vermelho.

- Não, talvez se eu achasse, não teria perguntado sobre quem você amava, eu não teria me importado – disse. – Se só o meu desejo bastasse, não me importaria e nem estaria te pedindo desculpas, só teria dormido com você aquele dia e nada mais.

O choro se prolongou e se abafou. Mas ainda assim, a moça não disse nada, apenas levantou e olhou para o Uzumaki, que a mirou fazendo os orbes azuis penetrarem em seu mundo, desconcertando-a novamente. Num minuto o ressentimento que assolava o peito da chunnin pareceu estancar. Chegou a imaginar que os olhos dele fossem um portal para a tranqüilidade, tamanha beleza que se via neles. Malditos olhos que a deixavam tonta. Relutante, se desviou deles a fez sinal para que ele levantasse e prosseguissem.

- Só o desejo não basta, não é mesmo Naruto-kun? Mas e se nem mesmo existir o desejo? – perguntou, cutucando o loiro.

- Não existe nada – disse, entendendo a moça.

- Então é assim que Sakura-chan o vê – disse, enquanto olhava firmemente. – Você é Naruto e nada mais alem disso – concluiu, fazendo com que o jovem se envergonhasse.

- Gomen – balbuciou ele, enquanto continuavam o trajeto.

O caminho foi seguido durante quatro horas e nada puderam encontrar. Decidiram voltar, mas o caminho parecia estranho, e levaram mais quatro horas para que notassem que haviam percorrido o mesmo lugar. Devido à falta de atenção dos dois por problemas pessoais, caíram em uma armadilha e estavam perdidos.

Sai que retornara até o ponto combinado, esperou por horas e não os viu, seguiu viagem já que deduziu que o casal tivesse encontrado algo e tomou a rota que Naruto e Hinata haviam tomado. Imaginou que logo os encontraria e assim continuou na companhia de Pakkun, que por ordens de Kakashi, obedeceria Sai em tudo.

O dia passara e a noite já se aproximava. A mudança da coloração da luz mostrava certa dificuldade ao ver. Por sorte de Naruto, o Byukagan os estavam guiando. Mas os guiava por lugares não conhecidos. Desfeito o genjutsu, se colocaram a analisar onde estavam e não puderam identificar.

Eles teriam de acampar e evitar algum inconveniente andando sem claridade. Evitaram andando, mas não parados. Hinata avisou Naruto que viu uma circulação de chakra próximo, mas antes que o Uzumaki começasse a lutar, uma kunai atingiu o ponto cego da kunoichi.

Hinata caiu. Com um alcance de mais ou menos 350 graus, o Byukagan falhara. O ponto fraco de um dos mais importantes clãs de Konoha fora atingido e conseqüentemente, a kunoichi perdera as forças.

Naruto correu na direção da kunai, e rapidamente usou o Kage Bunshin.

- Apareça maldito – gritou, furioso.

Nada e ninguém foram movidos. O loiro não sabia o que fazer, se continuava a perseguir o autor do disparo da arma, ou se socorria a garota que já apresentava traços de desfalecimento devido a perda de sangue.

Não havia nenhum ninja médico e isso era um problema.

- Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu – arriscou ele, enquanto corria para a garota.

A grande quantidade de clones dele foi, para a surpresa do rapaz, destruída por alguns leões brancos, o que causou certa curiosidade no herdeiro do Yondaime. Naruto se aproximou de uma das feras com cautela e logo gritou.

- Sai?! – suspeitando que aquilo só poderia ser jutsu do subordinado de Danzou.

O moreno assustou ao ouvir a voz do loiro da primeira vez, mas quando seu nome foi pronunciado, teve certeza de que os ninjas que atacara não eram inimigos. Ainda com cautela se aproximou e logo observou Naruto e mais a frente a Hyuuga.

- Naruto – gritou o moreno, saindo de detrás de alguns arbustos.

- Sai, seu idiota você atacou Hinata-chan – gritou, voltando a atenção para a garota. – Pakkun você não sentiu o nosso cheiro? – perguntou, encabulado.

- Desculpe, Naruto – disse o cão de Kakashi. – Imaginamos que não estariam mais aqui porque seguimos o cheiro de vocês, pensamos que já estivessem longe e sabe como é, a noite em uma floresta todo cuidado é pouco. – concluiu o cão observando a jovem.

- Hinata não poderá continuar – alertou Pakkun. – O ponto cego do Byukagan é muito sensível – disse, vendo o sangue que escorria da boca da jovem.

- Eu volto com a Hinata-chan – falou o loiro.

- N-não pre-precisa, Naruto-kun – se esforçou a jovem, porém foi calada ao ver que não agüentava mais.

- Posso voltar com Hinata, pois sei o caminho de volta, já que parecem estar perdidos – disse Sai. – Você pode continuar com Pakkun e encontrar Sakura – concluiu.

Naruto pareceu considerar a proposta do jovem, mas ao olhar a moça fraca não o fez.

- Pakkun nos guia e você continua sozinho – disse, pegando a Hyuuga no colo. – Você já foi ANBU e isso não será difícil – concluiu deixando Sai para trás e retornando para a Vila.

Sai os viu e continuou caminhada. Agora estava sozinho e teria de ser mais cauteloso. Seria melhor observar do que lutar.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**YO People!**_

_**Como estão vocês??**_

_**Gostaram do capítulo? Meio grandinho né!espero que tenham gostado!!**_

_**As minhas reviews como sempre, eu as amoooo, e vou confessar que estou com preguicite aguda para responder.**_

_**Mas fica válido o OBRIGADA A TODAS E PRINCIPALMENTE A VOCÊS QUE LEEM A MINHA FIC!!**_

_**EU AMO VCS ACIMA DELAS, UHULLL**_

_**BOM, agora me despeço e deixo um beijão para vcs. Ok!**_

_**Kissus a todos e dêem GO!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo XVIII – Pague o preço –**_

"_**God damn, my spinning head"**_

_Maldição, minha cabeça gira._

"_**Decisions that made my bed"**_

_Decisões que arrumaram minha cama._

"_**Now, I must lay in it"**_

_E agora, tenho de deitar nela._

**Makes me wonder – Maroon 5.**

Sozinho prosseguiu viagem pelas florestas. Parar para dormir ou descansar quando já noite não seria sábio se não tivesse companhia e o ex-integrante da ANBU-Ne sabia disso. Ignorou o cansaço e continuou alerta pelas matas. Tentou evitar qualquer descuido, mas sabia que estava na trilha certa. O genjutsu que fizera o casal se perder certamente era uma tentativa de atrasar qualquer um que passasse pelo local. E usando a sua lógica, pensou que se havia tentativas de atraso com dois caminhos para uma única pessoa e técnicas ilusórias, isso estava intimamente ligado com a repentina saída noturna da Haruno. Caminhar por mais algumas horas seria necessário.

Durante toda a noite e madrugada o shinnobi andara e nada encontrara que pudesse ser considerado como suspeito. Pelo problema com Hinata, sentia falta de Pakkun, pois qualquer vestígio seria necessário. Encontrou uma velha casa, que pareceu estar abandonada e parecia não guardar nada diferente.

Talvez fosse só uma casa abandonada de uma família qualquer. Ainda assim observou e nada viu, seguiu em frente. Mal sabia o rapaz que aquela casa velha representava muito mais do que uma mera construção abandonada. Por debaixo do soalho dela, estava o que ele queria. Um vestígio grande e muito significativo. Um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, o lugar onde Sakura passara algum tempo.

-

-

Akira retornara com alguns ninjas e o Uchiha rapidamente os analisou e os mandou. Mesmo sabendo que nada era merecedor de confiança naquele lugar, o próprio Uchiha não era e diante disso os confiou.

- Dividam-se em três grupos de três e vão até os limites de Konoha – comandou, frio.

- Os ninjas concordaram e o Uchiha continuou.

- Não deixem os ninjas de Konoha passarem – sentenciou.

Os shinobis deixaram a casa aonde chegaram e então Sasuke dispensou Akira. No entanto, Reiko ficou encostada no batente da porta, o observando. Sasuke a olhou de canto de olhos e logo desviou o olhar para a entrada do lugar.

- Reiko chame Sakura – disse ele.

- Já encontrou uma nova diversão, Sasuke-kun? – satirizou ela.

Os olhos do Uchiha voltaram para os cinzas dela e ele se aproximou vagarosamente, encostando sua boca muito próximo do ouvido dela, o que fez a kunoichi esperar por algo um pouco mais interessante.

- Se quiser continuar a viver, é melhor não me tratar como algo que seja seu – disse, fazendo a jovem congelar.

Sasuke ainda a puxou pelo braço e chegou bem próximo da boca da menina, mas se afastou rapidamente e voltou a falar.

- Faça o que eu disse e depois deixe a vila, você irá sozinha e espionará os ninjas que mandei – concluiu, voltando a sala.

Reiko o olhou e nada disse, apenas fez o que Sasuke pediu. Assim que a Haruno o encontrou na sala, Reiko os observou por um instante e com algumas lágrimas nos olhos deixou a casa para fazer o que o Uchiha a designara.

Poucos instantes depois, a jovem vestia uma longa capa preta, que quando aberta, fazia contraste com o branco de sua saia. O capuz jogado por sobre o rosto impedia que seus olhos cinzas fossem vistos e que toda a sua face fosse revelada. Para aqueles que viam a jovem se aproximar, poucos desejavam abaixar a toca para ver os orbes nublados.

Desconhecida de Sakura e conhecida por grande parte de Otogakure, Reiko apesar de ser uma jovem de quinze anos, já era uma ninja que mesmo sem ter títulos, sua força equivalia a de quase um jounnin.

Não foi a toa que o Uchiha a mandou sozinha para espionar os grupos que foram até a fronteira do país do Fogo. Quando se lida com traidores todo cuidado é pouco. A única confiança que ele tinha se baseava na menina. Para ele, ela voltaria. De uma forma ou outra.

- Enviei ninjas até as imediações de Konoha – disse Sasuke.

- Espera deter meus amigos? – perguntou, arrependida.

- Espero que ninguém interfira – disse, percebendo a angústia que Sakura mergulhava.

- Mas se Naruto e Sai vierem? – perguntou, aflita. – Eles vão encontrar problemas e isso pode custar as vidas deles, não permita Sasuke! – gritou, abraçando o jovem.

Sasuke afagou os cabelos rosados e prosseguiu indiferente.

- Traidores não têm vínculos – disse, soltando a kunoichi de si e indicando um caminho para que percorressem.

- Estamos sozinhos – continuou ele. – Agora mostrarei aonde se escondem os pergaminhos – concluiu ele.

-

-

Naruto se aproximou de Konoha com o auxílio de Pakkun e logo entregou a kunoichi já muito fraca aos braços da Hokage.

- É a segunda vez na mesma semana, Hinata – comentou, enquanto fazia alguns ins e passava o chakra verde pelo corpo semi-desfalecido.

Dessa vez as bochechas não se avermelharam, fato que mostrava que uma boa quantia de sangue já não circulava nas veias da jovem.

- Gomen – babuciou Hinata.

- Não se desculpe, esse é o estilo ninja de viver – concluiu a Godaime, sorrindo e acalmando a garota.

Assim que deixaram o quarto da menina, Tsunade pôde reparar uma certa aflição em relação ao seu "neto".

- Impressionado pela perda de sangue ou por ter resolvido voltar? – perguntou, irônica.

Dessa vez foi a vez dele corar e nada dizer, contrariando seu tão comunicativo eu interior.

- Existe algo entre vocês? – questionou.

- Bem, e-eu, bem .. – enrolou o garoto.

- Você foi o responsável pelos calmantes que ela ingeriu? – perguntou, com a voz já alterada.

Era vergonhoso assumir, mas era necessário. E ele confirmou.

- Dobe.

-

-

A marca da família secundária estava sendo destampada. O jovem já retirava as roupas para se banhar. Jogou alguns dos trajes e apenas permaneceu com as calças. A cada vez que tirava o protetor se lembrava do pai. Mas naquele dia, sua mente não pairava sobre a memória de Hizashi, e ainda assim, permanecia entre os Hyuugas.

Estava na jovem que deixara a vila em busca de trazer a Haruno de volta. Não sabia ele que a jovem já retornara e não voltava em plenas condições. Ainda assim o que perturbava era a presença do Uzumaki. Era na companhia dele que ela estava, e era por causa dele que a jovem chorava. Mesmo sem a confirmação por parte dela, a repentina visita dele se encaixava e estava exposta a todos aqueles que quisessem ver.

Ao se aproximar do espelho e soltar o baixo elástico que unia seus cabelos, viu que mais alguém dividia o mesmo espaço. Pela fresta da porta, pôde ver a mais nova dos Hyuuga o observando minuciosamente.

- O que faz aqui, Hanabi-sama? – perguntou, caminhando até a porta e a abrindo.

Com as bochechas rosadas a jovem lembrou Hinata e isso fez com o jovem desse as costas e se sentasse na cama. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Não poderia passar de preocupação, porém tinha se tornado crônico. Sem paciência de esperar o que a menina diria, somente a mandou sair.

As palavras soaram muito rudes para alguém que só queria poder vê-lo. Um preço muito caro como pagamento por um sentimento tão nobre. Os orbes brancos dela se encheram de lágrimas ao desatar de seus passos.

Mas que diabos ele tinha feito? Havia ele se esquecido que sua função cabia tudo, exceto maltratar alguém da família principal? Respirando fundo, se levantou da cama e correu atrás da menina e conseguiu alcançar antes que ela batesse a porta de seu quarto.

Segurou a mão da menina e a olhou nos olhos. Reparou que estavam vermelhos, mas que não tinham gotas escorrendo por sua face. Era essa a diferença entre as irmãs. Não que Hanabi não chorasse, pelo contrário, ele sabia que ela o havia feito, mas que recusava a se humilhar perante qualquer um. Ao contrário de Hinata que se preciso, o faria sem maiores problemas.

A atitude de Hanabi lembrou a si próprio. E ele sabia que não era feliz dessa forma, assim como a prima.

- Desculpe – disse, firme.

Um travar de maxilar foi percebido na tentativa de segurar o choro. E foi realizado com êxito.

- Se eu te desculpar, você esquecerá minha irmã? – perguntou, esperançosa.

Por mais infantil que a proposta parecesse, ele concluiu que seria a melhor coisa a se fazer diante do que acontecera.

Soltou a mão da moça e concordou. Para a surpresa dele, a mão que soltara fora novamente segurada por ela. Com o olhar interrogativo, demonstrou claramente que não havia entendido tal ato.

Sem dar respostas a ele, ela apenas segurou a mão e subiu o toque pelo braço masculino até tocar a face do mesmo. O toque desajeitado ora era firme, ora insensível. Os dedos brancos tocaram as bochechas dele e transmitiram carinho.

Desta vez ele a observou. Ela parecia observar algo totalmente desconhecido e curioso. Mas a curiosidade tornou-se voluptuosa ao escorregar o toque por sobre o desnudo peito dele.

Agora a mão dele a parara.

- Por favor, Hanabi-sama – disse, tentando esconder o arrepio que o toque lhe causava e a empurrando para longe de si.

A jovem recolheu as mãos e as colocou para trás de seu corpo, subindo os olho para os dele.

- Você disse que a esqueceria – comentou, triste.

- Mas não disse que seria assim – cortou, tentando deixar o lugar.

Não conseguiu terminar o trajeto por que dessa vez eram as mãos dela que o prendiam. O olhar dele se voltou para ela novamente, ele voltaria a falar, mas não o fez. Ela não deixou.

- Você sente por ela muito mais do que carinho – disse, firme.

- Hanabi-sama não coloque palavras na minha boca – retrucou, já alterado.

- Eu não as coloco! É você que as diz, mesmo sem abrir a boca – desafiou.

- Eu não a amo – disse, baixando os olhos.

- Não? – continuou.

- Não – suspirou.

- Se não a ama, passe a noite comigo – disse, chegando próxima a ele.

- Perdeu o juízo? És uma criança – disse, bravo.

- Perdeste a vergonha? És um mentiroso – esbravejou ela.

- Não lhe devo satisfações – concluiu, dando as costas a ela.

- Deve tudo a mim.

- Eu pertenço a você, mas não terei a você – disse, ríspido.

- Se não a ama, prove – disse, encarando o moço a sua frente e soltando as amarras da roupa que vestia. Num piscar de olhos o vestido azul que cobria seu corpo visitou o chão.

- Chega – falou em tom austero, pegando a roupa dela e jogando na moça. – Você é louca.

Assim que o tão adorável adjetivo foi proferido, fez jus ao título e avançou nele, o jogando no chão. Caído, sentiu a moça subir em cima de si, entrelaçando seu corpo com as pernas. Os cabelos longos cobriam os seios que por um momento se mostraram. Com agilidade e força, pegou a mão do jovem e colocou sobre seu corpo.

Tentou relutar, mas ao mesmo tempo em que ela o prendia, a jovem se dobrou e começou a mordiscar suas orelhas. E aos poucos a mão que fazia força para se soltar, começava a fazer movimentos para tê-la mais perto de si. Os dois olhos brancos se olharam e com a respiração alterada ambos se mantiveram até que ela tocasse os lábios dele.

E para a surpresa dela, foi correspondida. Os cabelos marrons que tanto embelezavam a moça foram juntados para que não atrapalhassem e nem enroscassem nas línguas que brincavam, alem de revelarem o que estavam sob eles. O corpo desenvolvido e forte dela parecia frágil perto do dele. Mas isso não impediu que ele suportasse as mãos fortes que o forçavam para mais próximo de si. O peito nu agradava a visão da moça e isso fazia com que os toques se intensificassem à medida que ele a correspondia.

Surpreso. Tanto surpreso pela ousadia dela em se despir quanto por se sentir desejoso daquela que se encontrava nua a sua frente e que o fez admirar o corpo que jamais olhara com maliciosas intenções. Não esperou que ela o guiasse.

Não era hora para esperar e era muito tarde para raciocinar se deveria ou não prosseguir. Se parasse para pensar nas conseqüências, ele teria parado ali e deixado a Hyuuga sozinha, pois não era certo deitar com a mais nova para esquecer da mais velha. Mas não foi o que fez levantando a jovem e a deitando na cama.

Porém se arrependeu ao soltar seu último suspiro de prazer.

"Hinata"

Infelizmente ele suspirou o nome errado. Os ouvidos dela captaram perfeitamente e seus olhos derrubaram lágrimas sem nenhum pudor. O som do tapa estridente ecoou pela mente de Neji e o empurrão o jogou longe e ele nada fez para impedir.

- Te propus um acordo e nele eu disse que se não a amasse, dormisse comigo – disse, tentando segurar os gritos.

Não havia o que dizer. Ela estava certa. Se ele amava Hinata deveria ter resistido, mas não o fez porque fora tentado.

- Quando te joguei e te prendi, poderia facilmente se soltar – disse, envergonhando o rapaz que passava as mãos na testa.

- Suma – ordenou ela. – Mas suspire o meu nome quando ela o rejeitar.

-

-

O genjustu que fizera o casal se perder era obra de Sakura e o sumiço dela, obra de Sasuke. Infelizmente, na noite em que passara junto do Uchiha, esquecera uma blusa na mata ao trocar de roupa e vestir a yukata. Ao ver a peça e sentir o cheiro, Sai sorriu ao ver que estava no caminho certo. O dia amanhecera e graças a luz dele, viu a pista. Nem tudo tinha sido perfeito.

Prosseguiu a caminhada, parando só na parte da tarde em lugar aparentemente calmo. Desenhou suas feras e as deu vida para que vigiassem o lugar enquanto ele descansava. Era preciso dormir e o baixo rendimento poderia comprometer sua vida, caso sua atenção falhasse. Dormiu até alta noite e resolveu continuar.

Quando escuro, desenhou um pássaro pequeno para que não chamasse muita atenção e subiu em cima dele. Era muito mais fácil ver de longe e não ser notado. Pelo menos, não por leigos e por ninjas fracos.

O controle do chackra foi aumentado. Não se podia emanar grande quantidade, pois isso poderia ajudar em sua localização.

Um grande rastro já o fez estranhar. Somente uma cobra faria tal marca e de cobras quem entendia era Orochimaru. Se o velho sannin estava morto, ou sumido, não o faria.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" pensou ele.

Logo o pensamento dele se dissipou ao ver alguns ninjas vindo em direção ao país do fogo. Pelo desenho da bandana que existia em alguns deles, foi visto que eram do Som.

Triplicou o cuidado e passou por eles sem maiores problemas. Chegou a desconfiar, mas se tratando de fugitivos e mercenários, não se podia esperar muita coisa, ainda que fossem bons. Andou por mais algumas horas.

Não viu e não esperava ter seu pássaro desfeito. Isso o alarmou. Alguém o vira e o acertara em cheio, o fazendo cair e perder a consciência.

Antes de tudo rodar e nada mais fazer sentido, concluiu que para tal feito, esse alguém era bom, aliás, muito bom.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**N/A: A todas as reviews que me foram mandadas o meu sincero e infinito agradecimento! A todos que estão lendo o meu agradecimento também!!**_

_**Estou aqui para falar que a fic já está na reta final (se eu não resolver mudar nada) e que de agora em diante os capítulos podem vir a demorar um pouco mais. Como sou uma pessoa maior de idade, preciso tomar um rumo na vida e estou estudando para um concurso público, por isso meu tempo será meio restrito. Mas sempre que puder escreverei.**_

_**Agradeço de coração e kissus a todos!!**_

_**E se vcs forem bonzinhos, eu agilizo aki hein! Hehe**_

_**Kissus a todos e dêem GO!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo XIX – Humanamente errado -**_

"_**When you say your prayers try to understand"**_

_Quando você fizer suas preces, tente entender._

"_**I've made mistakes I'm just a man"**_

_Eu tenho cometido erros, eu sou somente um homem._

**Always – Bom Jovi.**

Acordou com a cabeça girando. O tombo de cima de um clone de pássaro não fora uma altura muito baixa e o shinnobi percebeu isso. Mas só percebeu tarde demais, apesar de ninja ele não era um deus e somente um desmaio foi muita sorte. Olhou em volta e não viu ninguém e também desconheceu o lugar.

Provavelmente quem o derrubou também o arrastou para outro local e estando noite, não poderia simplesmente sumir já que agora sabia que alguém o observava. Levantou e segurou a zonzeira, quando tentou afirmar os pés, sentiu dor. A queda o fraturou.

"Droga" amaldiçoou, ele.

- Não deveria se esforçar – disse, uma voz feminina.

Imediatamente os olhos negros buscaram o lugar de onde vinha o som e puderam ver alguém que chegava com o rosto coberto.

- O que quer? – perguntou ele, sentindo arrepios ao ouvir a voz.

- Saber o que te leva até as imediações da Vila do Som – disse, abaixando o capuz e revelando os orbes cinzas.

Ao ver os exóticos olhos dela, suspendeu a respiração. Era como se um passado inteiro voltasse a sua mente e era a primeira vez que sentiu fisgar o peito. Ele jamais esqueceria aqueles olhos ainda que ficasse longe deles durante mil anos. O mundo é realmente pequeno e essa lógica não fugiu do mundo dos shinnobis. Ainda que não se importasse ou desse a mínima para a moça que estava a sua frente, era como se um turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos invadissem seus neurônios. E foi capaz de se incomodar com os sentimentos graças ao descoberta deles.

Graças à Sakura.

E ao encarar o par de olhos negros a sua frente, não teve reação diferente da dele. Mas apesar das semelhanças entre os sentimentos que envolviam o tão inesperado encontro, existia uma grande barreira: aquilo a pegou de surpresa e fisgou seu peito com intenso vigor.

Não havia como ninguém começar algum questionamento, eles não sabiam quais palavras usar. Mas algo tinha de ser feito e foi.

As mãos dela tocaram o rosto dele enquanto os orbes nublados pareciam voltar ao passado. Havia muito tempo desde a última vez. Sentiu os dedos trêmulos caminharem por seu rosto e por um momento pareceu querer afastar a aproximação. E ela percebeu isso. Reiko era muito esperta e nada que passasse perto de seus olhos e ouvidos sairia despercebido. Parecia ler os pensamentos dele quando afastou rapidamente as mãos.

Se ele já havia experimentado o amor, agora experimentava o remorso. E mais uma vez, o conhecimento de seus sentimentos foi creditado à Haruno.

- Desculpe – falou ele, baixando os olhos para desviar do olhar dela.

O vento soprava forte e logo a cabeleira dela se pôs a voar junto dele, enroscando alguns fios por entre os carnudos lábios. Os olhos nublados derramaram as primeiras gotas de chuva e escorreram pela branca face.

- Desde quando se importa com algo, ANBU? – retrucou, enxugando os olhos.

- Sinto muito – concluiu, suspirando.

- Não sente metade do que eu senti – resmungou ela.

- Realmente não sinto, mas sei como se sentiu – falou.

- Reencontrou seu irmão para reaprender sentimentos? – ironizou a morena.

- Encontrei alguém que me ensinou.

- E com certeza muito longe daquele abrigo – continuou ela.

- Se eu pudesse voltar, não faria o que fiz – desabafou, olhando a garota.

- Não teria estado comigo ou não teria sumido dias após? – perguntou ela.

- Não faria o que fiz.

- E como o mundo é irônico, não é mesmo? De todos os shinnobis que eu poderia derrubar, derrubei exatamente a você – disse, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Não me culpe – alertou ele.

- Não te culpar? Como? Você me ajudou a deixar minha Vila e eu sou grata a isso. – falou. – Mas fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você e não fez nada por isso – continuou. – Não fez nada e eu me odeio por isso, só fez algo quando sentiu suas imundas necessidades masculinas tomarem conta de seu corpo – se alterou, indo para cima dele. – Fez com que eu acreditasse que aquilo significava algo e se aproveitou da minha ingenuidade – concluiu.

As mãos dela seguraram o ninja e ameaçaram o pescoço com uma kunai.

- Eu já tinha belos seios, mas ainda tinha sonhos – falou, derrubando mais lágrimas e soltando o homem a sua frente.

Ficaram em silêncio, ele, no entanto, ouviu o alterar da respiração dela se acalmar e só então se pronunciar.

- O que fez depois daquela noite? – perguntou ele, vendo que ela se acalmara.

- Depois que me deixou, recebi treinamento de Danzou – contou, riscando a terra a sua frente. – Quando você voltou da missão que ele lhe dera, eu já estava fora da Raiz porque eu fingi não assimilar nada e essa era a única forma de deixar a organização. – contou, limpando a sujeira que ficara na saia branca. - Voltei a minha vila para buscar meu pai – contou, se levantando e olhando para ele.

- E vocês vivem juntos agora? – perguntou ele, interessado.

- Sim – respondeu ela, tirando a capa que cobria seu corpo. – Ele se esconde porque já era um ninja quando deixou a vila, ao contrário de mim que nem ao título de gennin possuo.

- Sem títulos e com a habilidade de praticamente um jounnin – comentou ele, mexendo no pé que latejava.

- O que faz sozinho nessa direção? – perguntou ela.

- Vou buscar alguém – disse.

- Com a bandana de Konoha? Deixou Danzou?

- Temporariamente sigo a Hokage – contou.

- Não posso deixar você passar – disse ela.

- E porque não? – se interessou.

- Você está próximo da Vila do Som e tenho ordens para não te deixar passar – disse, tirando as longas botas e revelando as pernas.

- Com o pé quebrado não irei a lugar algum – reclamou.

- A propósito, qual seu nome agora? – cutucou ela.

- Sai – resmungou ao tentar firmar-se no chão. – De quem recebe ordens? – perguntou, já que ela mencionara não poder deixá-lo passar.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

Ao ouvir o nome, as perspectivas dele se confirmaram, mas ainda assim, tinha que perguntar.

- Haruno Sakura está junto dele? – perguntou, aflito.

- Se você se refere a aquela kunoichi com cabelo de boneca, está – disse, emburrada. – Está desesperado por ela?

- Percebo uma certa birra em relação a ela – sorriu, irônico. – Ela está machucada? – perguntou, já preocupado.

- Só se alguma parte bem íntima dela estiver ardendo agora – falou, irritada.

- O que ele fez com ela?

- Ela está bem e ele não a trouxe acorrentada se é isso que quer saber, e acredite, ela está bem à vontade com ele – disse, caminhando até ele e pegando o pé quebrado.

O som do berro de dor que ela causara foi por um bom motivo. O pé já estava no lugar, agora era preciso imobilizar.

- Eu adoraria quebrar suas pernas – disse ela, rasgando parte da capa e pegando a parte dura da bandana dela para imobilizar o pé dele. – Serão necessários alguns dias para que possa andar normalmente.

- Não tenho esse tempo, tenho que trazê-la de volta – disse, ensaiando alguns ins.

- Você é algum idiota? Já não disse que ela não está sendo forçad?a – falou, parando as mãos dele. – Me admira um ANBU não saber o mínimo necessário para se auto-curar.

- Ela foi trazida! – se alterou ele. – Eu não lembro, nunca quebrei nada antes – disse.

- Você a ama, não é? – perguntou, fazendo os corretos ins.

Ele não respondeu, apenas corou. E ela sorriu cansada ao passar um pouco de chakra verde nele.

- O que ela tem de tão especial? – perguntou, inconformada. – Não force, o chakra só aliviara um pouco, mas não curarei você por completo, não quero ter problemas com Sasuke-kun – respirou fundo.

- E o que ele tem de tão especial? – perguntou, inconformado com a pronuncia do "kun".

- Não sei – concluiu ela.

- Você tem algo com ele? Parece triste – perguntou, sendo irônico novamente.

- Talvez eu o ame – disse, pesarosa.

- Já tiveram algo? – perguntou, se lembrando do platonismo em que Sakura vivia.

- O que acha, Sai? Pareço idiota e infantil a ponto de amar alguém que não pode me tocar? Enquanto Orochimaru o treinava, algumas vezes ele me procurava, outras eu a ele – contou, envergonhada. – Mas eu não irei fazer mais falta a ele – desabafou.

- Se sabia que ele não a amava porque dormiu com ele? – perguntou, abismado.

- Por que ele me lembrava você – falou, triste. – Talvez essa seja a minha sina – sorriu, tentando esconder a chateação.

Sai não escondeu a decepção ao ouvir as palavras dela. E ela não disfarçou o incômodo ao pronunciá-las. Ajudou o moço a se levantar e com ele escorado no corpo, adentraram mais a mata. A madrugada já ia ao longe e eles tinham que parar em algum lugar. Pararam em uma clareira e montaram o que podiam chamar de acampamento. Na verdade o que cobriria a jovem era a capa rasgada. Diante do outro, rasgou o pano mais uma vez e o entregou.

- Cubra-se – recomendou ela.

- Porque não me tratou como um inimigo? – perguntou estranhando as boas ações dela.

- Jamais poderia – disse, ríspida.

Sentimentos são realmente muito difíceis de se entender.

-

-

O dia amanheceu e o clarão logo acordou a moça no hospital. Ainda que fraca, sentia o corpo melhor e ao levantar da cama e se olhar no espelho, viu que o ar sadio já habitava seu rosto. Ligou o chuveiro e tomou um banho. Desde que chegara e recebera atendimento da Hokage, ainda não tinha se livrado do sangue seco e das sujeiras que pegara durante o trajeto. Lavou os cabelos e saiu. Enrolou-se na toalha e voltou até a cama, onde pegou um traje que uma enfermeira deixara.

Antes de começar a trocar, viu que a maçaneta estava sendo aberta e logo o loiro entrou. Envergonhada, segurou as toalhas com força e o olhou.

- Hinata-chan, você está melhor? – perguntou, ignorando a situação constrangedora em que ele a colocara.

Ela afirmou que sim e então ele saiu do quarto, para minutos depois retornar, com as mãos para trás do corpo. Ele a viu vestida e caminhou até ela. Assim que ficou perto da moça, que estava sentada na cama, passou os dedos nos cabelos que lhe caíam a face e os colocou para trás, sentindo algumas gotas lhe ficarem nos dedos.

Antes que o costumeiro corar aparecesse, entregou uma rosa branca a ela, que a pegou interrogativa, afinal não sabia o que aquilo significava.

- Desculpe – disse, novamente. – Eu acho que me importo com você muito mais do que eu imaginava – disse, encabulado.

- Você acha, Naruto-kun? – perguntou, duvidosa.

- Na verdade, tenho certeza – disse, animado enquanto colocava as mãos para trás da cabeça.

Um sorriso se viu no rosto da Hyuuga e uma surpresa nas atitudes do Uzumaki, quando ele beijou suavemente os lábios dela. Mas o que ninguém viu foi o olhar triste que apareceu no rosto do jounnin de longos cabelos marrons. O moço que passara a noite em claro por culpa do acontecimento entre ele e Hanabi, recebeu a notícia e foi ao hospital ver a menina.

E ele a viu, porém agradeceu por ninguém tê-lo visto. Deixou o quarto e voltou até a sede do clã. Não sabia o que fazer, mas na verdade não havia nada que ele pudesse. Proibi-la seria infantilidade e tinha certeza de que sempre que estivesse na companhia de Naruto, ela estaria bem.

Ele sabia que o portador das nove caudas daria a vida para poupá-la e ao ver a mais nova descer as escadas com os olhos inchados, percebeu que talvez existisse quem a desse por ele.

-

-

Sakura acompanhou Sasuke até onde ele a levara e ao ver a infinidade de pergaminhos secretos que existiam na Vila, se surpreendeu. Sabia que todos eram roubados e comprados, mas não imaginou que seriam tantos. Sasuke mostrou uma caixa onde havia muitos que falavam sobre jutsus sobre Kekkei genkai.

A moça não demorou a revirar tudo. E durante todo o dia, o jovem ficou ao lado dela. Observava cada anotação e cada movimento que a mão dela fazia. Observou os vários ins que foram tentados, observou o chakra dela diminuir, observou os abrires de boca e as piscadas pesadas que o sono provocava.

Observou o nervosismo ao não conseguir o que buscava. Observou o empenho e a vontade dela. E fez tudo isso em silêncio.

Observou a jovem dormir sobre os livros e anotações. Já não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer. Ela precisava descansar e ele não acordou a moça. Somente a pegou nos braços e a levou até o quarto onde dormiria. Colocou a jovem na cama e pela primeira vez a observou diferente.

Com cuidado.

Não deixou o lugar e se encostou na janela e ficou a observar a noite. O sono aos poucos tomou conta de seu corpo e se deitou.

Ao lado dela.

A olhou já sonolento e passou a mão sobre os cabelos rosados que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. E ao sentir o toque, pronunciou palavras desconexas.

"Acaba...ódio...acabar"

Palavras que não fizeram sentido ao Uchiha que já fechava os olhos de tanto cansaço. E muito menos para a jovem que as pronunciara dormindo. Não sabiam eles que faziam mais sentido do que podiam imaginar.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Salve, Salve!

E como estão os leitores da minha fic?? 

Ah eu espero que estejam muito bem e muito felizes, pois eu estou!

Aos que participaram com as reviews, o meu mais sincero e devoto "Obrigado"

Aos que leram e nada comentaram, animo para digitar algumas linhas!

Espero que tenham um bom início de semana e que tenham sorte em tudo. E principalmente juízo!

_**Kissus a todos os meus polakitos!**_

_**E dêem GO!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo XX – O tão distante e irreal Tsukuyomi –**_

"_**Estou perdido, sei que estou"**_

"_**Cego para assuntos banais"**_

"_**Problemas do cotidiano"**_

"_**Eu já não sei como resolver"**_

**Leve desespero – Capital Inicial.**

Fazia frio e o pedaço pequeno que cobria os braços dela não era suficiente para evitar que a baixa temperatura atingisse seu corpo. Ela não conseguia dormir. Os longos cabelos já estavam totalmente bagunçados quando se recostou numa árvore e ficou a observar as coisas à sua volta. Mesmo tendo a pele gélida, a principal razão para que seus olhos não se fechassem era a presença dele.

Ela não se lembrava dele sempre, mas a partir do momento que ele caíra e desmaiara, a surpresa ao vê-lo se perdurou e ainda que julgasse não se importar com o passado, estava se importando demais.

A face pálida dormia tranqüilamente enquanto ela lhe velava o sono. Desencostou-se do tronco e caminhou até ele, arrumando os cabelos no caminho. Sentou-se ao lado do jovem e dali o observou melhor.

Os cabelos jogados pelo rosto pareciam estar na mesma posição em que estiveram várias vezes.

" _- Aqui é seguro... – Por que sente medo? ... – O que é sentir medo?... – Não mexa em meu caderno... – Eu não me lembro... – O que é amar? ... – Eu não sei... – O que eu fiz? ... – Devo pagar por se sentir assim? ... – Eu sempre vivi sozinho ... – Por que choras? ... – Se feriu? ... – Não parece ter nada sangrando ... – Nunca senti meu coração sangrar, já o fez antes? É perigoso? ... _

– _O que é perigoso? ... – Por que se colam os lábios uns nos outros? ... – Dói? ... – Não dói... não arde e não sinto nada ... – É indiferente... – É estranho, sinto um calor tomar conta do meu corpo, mas não sei a razão ... – O que se faz quando se sente assim? ... – Eu também não sei... – Mas é como se algo me guiasse e não sinto vontade de parar ... _

_- Por que te machuquei? Eu não usei uma kunai e você sangrou... – É algo bom, quero sentir o calor novamente... – Existe um preço pelo calor? Vou ter que pagar por isso?... – Porque me bateu? ..._

_- Eu quero de novo ... – E mais uma vez ... – Por que deveria te amar? ..._

_E não houve adeus._

- Agora sabe o que é amar e não teve de pagar por isso – disse, passando a mão nos cabelos escuros dele.

- Você vai buscá-la e nem ao menos a deixou – disse, chorando e se curvando sobre as pernas.

Afagou as lágrimas e se levantou, voltando ao tronco onde se recostara anteriormente, onde finalmente dormiu.

-

-

Sakura acordou sobressaltada. E nem percebeu que dormira na companhia dele, voltou ao lugar onde passara o dia estudando e começou a ler tudo novamente, logo conseguiu sorrir, mas logo após voltou a se entristecer. Entendeu como funcionava o jutsu que impedia o sharingan.

A lógica era simples, porém complexa. O jutsu tinha relação com a marca da maldição e ele seria quebrado quando a marca fosse extinta. Concluiu que ele não se livraria deles apenas com a morte de Orochimaru, mas que só se livraria quando o ódio dele acabasse.

Era o ódio que alimentava e o impedia de usar sua genealogia avançada. Acabasse o ódio e tudo retornaria como o era. E aí estava o problema. O Uchiha não deixaria de se vingar.

Voltou até o moço e não se intimidou ao dizer. Assim que disse, viu os cabelos negros dele esconderem os olhos e deles rolarem uma única lágrima. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que o tão frio e intransponível Uchiha Sasuke se abalou.

Voltou a olhar a garota e a desviar o olhar, saindo da casa onde estavam.

- Sasuke-kun, aonde vai? – perguntou ela, perturbada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas sumiu e junto ao sumiço dele, ela correu o gritando. As habilidades treinadas por Tsunade apareceram na jovem ao correr e quebrar o que lhe viesse a frente.

- Sasuke – gritava ela.

E ele não respondia. E ela continuava. Até que ele respondeu.

- Pare.

- Sasuke-kun – gritou, ignorando o aviso. – Desista de Itachi – disse ela.

Ele parou, voltando a atenção para a kunoichi e dessa vez chegando muito próximo a ela.

- Eu não desistirei, ainda que morra – disse ele, segurando com força o braço dela.

- Você é um idiota, vai morrer e não vai conseguir – gritou, tentando se soltar.

- Sou um idiota por tentar me vingar de alguém que matou minha família? – falou firme, segurando com ainda mais força o braço dela.

- É um idiota por ser suicida, sem o sharingan não terá chances – disse, soltando algumas lágrimas pela dor que sentia pelo aperto.

- Você acha que eu sou só o meu clã? – perguntou, irritado.

- É apenas um orgulhoso incapacitado – disse, com desprezo. – E que condena o irmão por matar a família, ao passo que você matou seus vínculos por vingança – disse, empurrando o jovem longe.

"_É apenas um orgulhoso incapacitado..._ _E que condena o irmão por matar a família, ao passo que você matou seus amigos por vingança"._

O ódio tomou conta e a marca espalhou, ativando sharingan. O sharingan sem controle que o torturava, que fazia sua cabeça explodir sem ser explodida. Perdeu o controle dos atos e não sabia o que fazer.

Atacou a jovem, fazendo com que ela o atacasse. Batendo e apanhando ao ouvir os gritos que ela dava para que ele parasse o que estava fazendo.

- Esqueça e volte para a sua vida – gritava ela, ao rebater os golpes dele.

Usou genjutsus e ela os quebrou, usou seu fogo e ela desviou. Usou socos e ele não se machucou. Equipararam-se até que ele a pegou. Com uma simples kunai, lhe prendeu o pescoço e lentamente aproximou da garganta da jovem. Ela relutava e dizia coisas que ele não entendia e muitas que não ouvia.

"Mate se quiser, mas saiba que eu te amo e quero que seja feliz"

Gritou e jogou a kunai longe, jogando a moça para longe de si, enquanto se encolhia gritando de dor. Chorou ao recuperar o controle. Assustada, ela se manteve de longe, ao ver o corpo dele se livrar dos desenhos que pintavam sua pele.

- Desculpe – murmurou ele, encolhido.

A moça se aproximou e o abraçou chorando. As mãos dele seguraram o corpo dela com força e por alguns momentos, ambos se reconfortaram.

- Desculpe – murmurava a todo instante até que parou e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, deixando a moça confusa. Secou as lágrimas do rosto dela e a beijou com avidez, como se o mundo fosse acabar no exato momento. A jovem correspondeu e sentiu suas roupas serem rasgadas e seu corpo sendo tocado.

As mãos dele passaram a segurar cada parte com desejo e as mãos dela passaram a despi-lo ao passo que cada um parecia querer entrar no outro. E era exatamente isso que queriam.

Deitou-se por sobre o corpo dela enquanto beijava lhe a boca e o pescoço, passando a explorá-lo cada vez mais.

Os corpos finalmente viraram um. E conservaram-se nesta forma até que cessaram, já que não podiam prosseguir mais, já não era possível suportar o prazer.

- Eu posso morrer, você tem que viver – disse ele.

Agora o Uchiha teria de viver sem o sharingan e teria de treinar duro. Ainda que passasse anos, mataria Itachi mesmo sem o uso da sua genealogia. Ela era parte dele e não ele. Sakura percebeu logo as intenções dele em relação ao não usar dos olhos.

- Eu preciso de treino e você ficará – avisou ele, deixando a kunoichi assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz.

-

-

Reiko acordou e deixou a clareira atrás de um riacho. Quando finalmente o encontrou, jogou as roupas e mergulhou, molhando todo o corpo e os longos cabelos. Nadou e nadou, se banhou e matou a sede. A água era um dos lugares onde se sentia melhor e a explicação para isso vinha de sua kekkei genkai.

Através dos seus olhos, qualquer movimento que fizesse quando queria movimentar as águas, elas obedeceriam. Poderia fazer chover e podia dividir rios, bastava que olhasse para elas que o líquido faria.

Podia desenhar formas e era isso que fazia levantando a água do rio e montando figuras que nem mesmo ela podia identificar.

Mas o que seus olhos também traziam era a capacidade de poder controlar até a água dos corpos. E isso era um problema. Se ela quisesse, explodiria o corpo, fazendo com que a água dentro do organismo criasse pressão.

E por essa razão, escondia sua genealogia, não a revelando. Sua mãe era a dona dos olhos cinzas e era uma das únicas que restava de seu clã que se escondia, chegando a nunca se revelarem. Cada portador era uma arma. Assim que Reiko nasceu, a mãe morreu. Seu pai não possuía uma linhagem avançada e também não revelava o segredo para não causar nenhum problema a menina que poderia sofrer com isso.

Teve sorte ao crescer e teve mais sorte ainda de seus antepassados nunca terem revelado nada a ninguém. Dentro do seu clã, não se admitia casamentos fora, o que ocasionou uma mistura consangüínea, matando muitos deles, mesmo com as mortes por mistura do mesmo sangue, os mais velhos morriam por causas naturais. Sua mãe foi uma das três moças que foram escolhidas para terem filhos fora do clã, tentando mantê-lo.

Para assegurarem o segredo, fizeram um selo em cada pessoa, até o pai de Reiko recebera um. O selo era semelhante aos dos Hyuuga e como símbolo tinham uma gota, localizada na moleira. Se alguém contasse, morreria na hora. Apenas Reiko não o possuía, sem a mãe era difícil localizar os ainda sobreviventes. Desde então os olhos diferentes eram apenas diferentes, assim como os cabelos róseos da Haruno.

Mas existia uma pessoa que sabia de seu segredo e essa pessoa era Sai.

- Seria melhor parar de brincar com a água – alertou ele. – Se alguém vir, pode ter problemas – falou, mancando ao se aproximar da beirada do lago.

- Se alguém vir, explode – disse despreocupada, saindo da água.

Não se envergonhou de estar nua e muito menos corou ao ver que ele se espantara ao vê-la dessa forma. Pegou as roupas jogadas e as vestiu normalmente.

- Gosta de se exibir? – perguntou, irônico.

- Gosta de ser idiota? – perguntou, devolvendo o tom irônico. – Devia tomar um banho, está sujo – alertou ela.

- Quando você sair, eu tomo – disse ele.

- Como se eu nunca o tivesse visto antes – falou, debochando. – Me diga o que ela achou ao te ver nu – perguntou, na cara de pau.

- Ela nunca me viu – disse, corando. – Ela mal me beijou – revelou.

- Ah é? Conte-me! – disse, interessada. – Adoraria saber a razão dela mal o ter beijado.

Sai contou e se irritou ao ouvir risadas por parte da moça. Mas o seu comportamento também a irritou.

- Mas eu a amo – falou, encarando a moça e fazendo com que ela o encarasse e parasse de rir.

Era como se tivesse recebido um tapa na cara. Virou o rosto e se colocou a observar a água a sua frente. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer. Viu o jovem se levantar apoiando as mãos para que não machucasse o pé e caminhar até a água. Viu que ele tirara a camisa, mas deixou o lugar antes que se despisse na frente dela.

Pouco depois ele retornou onde estavam e viu a jovem encostada e com dificuldade se sentou ao lado dela e mesmo a vendo com os orbes fechados, se expressou.

- Eu ouvi o que você disse ontem – falou, fazendo a morena abrir as pálpebras. – Eu quero te dizer uma coisa – começou.

Os olhos dela ficaram atentos a ele.

- Eu não sabia o que era amar quando você disse que me amava e me comportei como um alheio a esse mundo quando te toquei – falou, sem expressões. – Não me culpe e não se culpe.

- Eu sei – disse, ríspida. – Mas me dói tanto lembrar que sempre sou rejeitada e quando vejo outras pessoas na mesma situação que eu, acho graça, afinal não passo por isso sozinha – falou, gesticulando o mínimo possível.

- Perdoe-me por tê-la deixado – falou, mais uma vez.

Ela o olhou e desviou o olhar dele por um momento e logo o olhou profundamente.

- Me dê sua perna – falou.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Vou curá-lo e te levar até a Haruno – falou, puxando a perna do moço.

- Por que vai fazer isso? – perguntou, curioso.

- Se eu não consigo acertar, não vou impedir que alguém acerte – falou, já emanando seu chakra.

Assim que terminou, disse que já poderia andar normalmente.

- E o que vai dizer para o Uchiha? – perguntou, pensando sobre as conseqüências que a morena sofreria.

- Na verdade a minha missão é vigiar os ninjas que provavelmente você viu passar, e ele não saberá que já estou de volta e se, caso saiba, você dirá que eu estou sem condição alguma de permanecer em pé – falou, tentando mostrar disposição.

- Obrigado – disse, segurando a mão da moça. – É o que lhe devo por ter salvado minha vida aquele dia – falou ela, chegando próximo dele e colando seus lábios.

Um beijo rápido que acabou com o rosto tristonho dela.

- Vamos, temos uma longa caminhada – falou, seguindo adiante e deixando o moço sem reação.

-

-

Hinata voltara para os domínios do clã e já treinava normalmente. No entanto, ainda sozinha. A Hokage a proibira de um maior esforço e ela acatou as ordens. Viu a irmã entrar e se sentar no chão, com as pernas cruzadas.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou, a mais nova.

- Sim – respondeu, parando e se sentando na frente da irmã. – Obrigada.

- A rosa branca que ganhou é muito bonita – comentou.

Hinata corou de imediato e fez cara de quem ia perguntar como ela soubera. Hanabi se adiantou.

- A raposa tem bom gosto – comentou, se levantando e deixando a irmã sozinha.

Hinata corou mais uma vez e não deixou de sorrir ao ver a irmã.

Hanabi cortou os corredores e se dirigiu a sala de treinamento, onde já esperava Neji. Sem nenhuma saudação, ela apenas se colocou em posição de luta e iniciou o combate. Horas se passaram desde o início e ela não demonstrava cansaço, apenas determinação. Quando pararam, ela deu as costas, mas parou ao ouvi-lo.

- Hanabi-sama – começou ele.

- Ela gosta de rosas brancas – comentou, continuando a andar.

Neji a segurou, não a deixando passar.

- Assim que se tornar chunnin, me caso com você – disse, sério.

- Teme por eu ser da Souke, não é mesmo? – perguntou, baixando os olhos. – Eu não preciso que me assuma, não preciso ser exemplo, esse exemplo cabe apenas a Hinata.

- Depois do que fiz é o mínimo que posso fazer – disse, se redimindo.

- O mínimo que pode fazer um dia é vir a me amar – falou, desprezando o que ele dissera.

-

-

Chegaram até a Vila do Som e de lá, Sai levou Reiko nos braços. Era como se ele simulasse que a havia machucado. E para todos os efeitos, se alguém os visse, não poderia distorcer a versão que seria alegada se necessário. Não entraram triunfantes, apenas escondidos e com ela o guiando. Chegaram até a casa de Reiko, ou pelo menos, o que ela chamava de casa.

Um ambiente pequeno e praticamente vazio, já que a mesma não passava seus dias lá. Como caminharam desde cedo, chegaram até a Vila Oculta já muito tarde.

- Você deve dormir – falou ela. – Terá que entrar escondido e falar com ela, sem que Sasuke o veja. – aconselhou. – Não dirá uma palavra sobre me conhecer ou me ver e muito menos que estou aqui – falou, firme. – Entrará amanhã e se tiver de levá-la, seja breve, não quero me esconder aqui por muito tempo.

- Será que devo perguntar a você o que dizer a ela? – ironizou, já que a moça lhe tratou como se ele não soubesse como prosseguir.

- Será que devo dizer a você que ela ama o Uchiha? – retrucou, enfezada.

- Ela disse a você que o ama? – perguntou, cabisbaixo.

- Eu a vi olhando para ele, e eu vi como ela se alterou quando perguntei se ela gostaria de dividir a mesma cama que ele, eu vi o cuidado que ela tem por ele e também vi que, para o frio e calculista Uchiha, ela é mais especial do que outras pessoas – falou.

Sai nada disse, pareceu digerir as palavras dela e finalmente acordar.

- Se alguém te beija e você corresponde na mesma intensidade e logo após você para o beijo sem nenhum motivo aparente, o que justificaria sua atitude? – perguntou, intrigado.

- Oras, provavelmente eu o teria beijado por desejo ou para esquecer um grande amor – disse ela. – Eu beijei o Uchiha para esquecer você – completou.

- Funcionou? – perguntando, já que raciocinando, chegou a conclusão de que ela não tentava esquecer, pois se tivesse tentado esquecer não o teria parado. Ela parou porque o desejou, mas nunca pensou em esquecer Sasuke.

- Nem sempre funciona – falou ela.

- Então, porque ficou triste ao ver ela e Sasuke?

- Porque eu gosto dele e fiz um grande esforço para tentar mantê-lo comigo, eu me esforcei para acreditar que eu o amava e bastou você aparecer para o trabalho de todos esses anos ir por água abaixo – resmungou. – Quando os vi, senti ciúmes – confessou. – Mas agora eu realmente não me importo, eu só não queria que você fosse buscá-la, pois de repente senti como se você tivesse vindo me buscar – contou, lacrimejando os olhos cinzas. – Mas não veio e não vou atrapalhar o que você desejar – concluiu, deixando o jovem e caminhando até o banheiro.

- Cozinhe algo, precisamos comer – pediu.

O jovem que já estava se sentindo mal, sentiu-se pior. Procurou algo para cozinhar enquanto ouvia o som do chuveiro ligado. Assim que terminou, pegou o caderno e se colocou a rabiscar. Imaginava o rosto da Haruno e o desenhava, mas dessa vez ele não saía com perfeição.

"Idiota, você sabia que ela amava a ele".

Jogou o caderno longe e voltou até o fogo para olhar o que cozinhava. Enquanto experimentava o sabor, pensava sobre o que iria fazer.

"Provavelmente ela não para de beijá-lo e nem pensa em mim, diferente do que o que fez comigo. Perdi meu tempo, feiosa" pensou, remoendo as suas mágoas.

E como tudo está dentro de um círculo vicioso, o que ele fizera com a Hojo, a Haruno lhe fizera. Agora esqueceria de vez os malditos sentimentos e faria apenas a missão. Se ela não quisesse voltar, ele nada diria e nem falaria que a encontrara.

Se ela quisesse voltar, seria outra coisa...

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

**OI para vocês!**

**Como estão?? **

**Como praxe, vou agradecer as reviews que me foram enviadas e, também como praxe, não vou respondê-as uma por uma(eu tenho preguicite aguda) **

**Então obrigada de modo geral e amores de modo geral!!**

**Ta acabando, yeah! (cansada demais, 20 capitulos não são 20 linhas)**

**Kissus a todos e dêem GO!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo XXI – Começa pelo fim -**_

"_**Aonde quer que eu vá"**_

"_**Um dia tudo volta para o seu lugar"**_

"_**Um dia vai ficar como devia estar"**_

"_**Vai ficar como devia estar"**_

**Como devia estar – Capital Inicial.**

Ele adormeceu e ela não, mas manteve-se junto a ele, brincando mais uma vez com seus cabelos. Ela não sabia a razão de mexer tanto naqueles fios, mas por alguma razão, aquilo era bom e antes de concluir mais algumas coisas, parou.

Era a última vez que faria carinho no jovem dormindo ao seu lado.

- Amanhã você não estará mais aqui – falou, se soltando dele e pegando no sono.

-

-

Recolheram as roupas e voltaram até a casa. A jovem já caminhava para o banho quando ele a parou.

- Ainda é cedo, temos que treinar – alertou ele.

- Mas, Sasuke-kun eu estou suja – reclamou.

Com um sorriso maroto ele a deixou sozinha, indo para algum lugar.

- Não demore – avisou ele.

E assim ela fez. Logo estava treinando junto do Uchiha.

- Você tem que prestar mais atenção na respiração do seu oponente, se ela se intensificar, indica que ele vai atacar – avisou ela. – Concentre-se e aprenda a sentir o chakra.

Terminaram a noite exaustos. Para ele, mais ainda. Com o sharingan, tudo era bem mais fácil e sem ele concluiu que ser um ninja sem nenhuma habilidade genética realmente era mais difícil do que ele imaginava. Entendeu que a jovem que o ajudara realmente passara por uma grande mudança e agora pôde ver que evoluir somente com esforço era algo bem mais complexo.

E em meio ao cansaço, os corpos deitaram em busca do sono que não demorou a chegar.

-

-

O dia amanhecera e com ele o Uchiha despertara. Apesar de precisar da moça para seus treinos, não a acordou e seguiu sozinho. Às vezes treinar sozinho poderia ser mais compensador, pois treinaria e não teria palpites e veria se tinha memorizado perfeitamente.

Não demorou sair para que o viajante vir buscá-la. Entrou como se fosse um ladrão ou até mesmo um enamorado proibido. Pulou a janela e esperou a moça acordar. E logo ela o fez. E o fez levando um grande choque, pois não esperava ver Sai ao lado de sua cama, a observando.

- Sai?! O que faz aqui? – perguntou, surpresa.

- Vim te buscar – respondeu, com seu costumeiro sorriso.

- Eu não vou – respondeu, fechando a cara.

- Não pareceu se lembrar dele quando dançou comigo e quando me beijou – falou, chegando próximo a moça.

Corada e sem o que dizer seu silêncio permaneceu, sendo quebrado por ele.

- Quando se deixa uma vila por uma missão é uma coisa, quando se sai sem avisar é outra – falou, encarando os olhos dela.

- Eu não quis sair – respondeu ela.

- Mas está aqui e não quer voltar – concluiu ele. – Pretende acompanha-lo até quando?

- Eu não pretendo voltar – encerrou.

- Sabe que ele é um vingador e não irá deixar seu objetivo por você – comentou.

- Ele é meu objetivo e eu não vou deixá-lo – disse, convicta.

- Você será cassada assim como ele – lembrou.

- Não me importo se você ou qualquer um vier atrás de mim – falou, já emburrada.

- Eu não virei atrás de você mais – falou, dando uma pausa. – Estou aqui para levá-la e se quiser vir, será dessa vez.

- Me desculpe, Sai – falou, olhando o jovem. – Eu lamento pelo o que aconteceu e lamento mais por deixar meus amigos. Mas não vou voltar.

- Eu gostaria de entender para que servem os sentimentos e emoções – falou, atípico. – Eu não entendia muitos deles e até hoje não os entendo perfeitamente, mas quando Naruto e Hinata me disseram que o amor era complicado, eu deveria ter compreendido.

- Por que diz isso?

- Não percebe? Eu não sabia o que era amar, até você aparecer e eu não sabia por qual razão me sentia bem ao seu lado e quando eu te irritava, sentia que era a única forma de chamar sua atenção para mim. – Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e também a pior – concluiu.

- Desculpe – falou, duvidosa.

- Eu não a culparei, você fez o que eu fiz – concluiu, mexendo os cabelos. – Foi atrás de quem queria, mesmo que a principio tenha sido trazida. – Você teve mais sorte que eu, pois não recebeu um não – falou, voltando com seu cínico sorriso.

- Gomem – balbuciou ela, dando as costas a ele. – Eu não queria te fazer sofrer – falou. – Mas quando te beijei, não consegui esquecer de Sasuke e não queria usá-lo.

Sai se silenciou e respirou fundo. Sabia que ela não estava mentindo e se quer se fazendo de vítima. Isso era exatamente o que ela sentia e foi o que ele entendeu.

- Seja feliz – falou, deixando o quarto pela janela.

Ela não o olhou e ele não olhou para trás. Agora não existiam mais vínculos entre eles, fora as lembranças. E quantas lembranças. Mas foram apenas breves e boas lembranças que seriam guardadas, porque ela assim desejou. Se dependesse dele, as lembranças seriam estendidas. Mas como não se constroem esperanças e nem lembranças sozinho, isso não aconteceria.

Ele não a esqueceria tão facilmente e ela jamais esqueceria o Uchiha. Ela até pensou que poderia esquecer aquele que a fizera sofrer por vários anos. Não descartou o adjetivo que a caracterizava como uma bela de uma idiota, porém seria mais idiota ainda se tivesse abandonado o seu desejo de vários anos por apenas um momento.

Um momento bom e que ela guardaria com carinho.

Carinho, mas não amor.

Apressou-se e foi procurar por Sasuke. Agora parecia ter encontrado o verdadeiro eixo.

-

-

A moça acordou sozinha em sua cama. Não lamentou a falta dele ao seu lado, pois sabia o que aconteceria. Levantou e caminhou até o chuveiro, onde se livrou do cheiro de suor que ambos corpos exalaram. O trato que fizera dizia que ela não poderia deixar o lugar até se certificar de que Sai já deixara a vila.

Depois de ter feito tudo e mais um pouco para enrolar e passar o tempo deitou-se no sofá e adormeceu. Não viu quando ele chegou para avisar.

Encontrou uma folha de caderno com seu esboço nela. Nunca tivera talento para admirar um desenho ou uma obra de arte e muitas vezes não sabia como diferenciar nada. Tudo se resumia a "bonito" ou "feio". Mas mesmo sem conhecimento algum sobre desenhos, admitiu que seu rosto estava transcrito para o papel com perfeição.

O desenho e o agradecimento logo abaixo da imagem.

Guardou o papel em porta-retratos e pendurou na parede.

-

-

_Três meses depois_

-

-

Ele deixou o cargo de "Orokage". Os três meses de treinamento renderam frutos. Mesmo sem o sharingan, agora acreditava ter chances de vencer e matar o irmão. Não seria fácil e disso ele sabia. Sabia que Itachi era especialista em genjutsus e que sem o uso de seus olhos, não poderia apenas enxergar por eles. Ele teria de não cair neles. Julgou-se pronto e partiu sua caminhada atrás do antigo time Hebi.

Ainda que dissipados, seriam fundamentais. Sakura prosseguiria junto e ele não questionou o fato em nenhum momento. O comportamento do bando não era igual ao do time 7, no entanto não havia maiores atritos.

Existia uma tensão entre Karin e Sakura, mas no atual estado, a morena não se envolvia em problemas e muito menos com o Uchiha. A rosada questionou a necessidade dela para localizar Itachi, mas se já era difícil com o sharingan, seria pior sem a habilidade dela.

- Você volta para Konoha – avisou, frio.

- Por eu voltar? – perguntou, incrédula.

- Você não pode continuar assim – falou, indiferente.

- Ah é assim? Você me tira da minha casa e me traz até você, conta com a minha ajuda para o seu treino sem o sharingan além de se aproveitar de mim durante todos esses dias e agora simplesmente me manda embora? – gritou, ela.

- Eu não me aproveitei de você – falou, firme.

- Ah não? Não aproveitou? E o que você chama de me arrastar até o meio do mato e rasgar minha roupa ou me convidar para se banhar num lago? Não me venha com essa conversa, Sr. Hipócrita!

- Não grite – aconselhou ele.

- E o que quer que eu faça?

- Que volte para Konoha – insistiu.

- Eu sou uma traidora e não posso só voltar – avisou, com um tom de quem já deveria saber.

- Eles te aceitarão – respondeu, firme.

- Agora que estou ficando gorda me dispensa, não é mesmo? – falou, apontando o dedo na cara dele.

Ele a segurou e a olhou firme, a fazendo se acalmar.

- Eu não quero que continue vagando por aí junto comigo.

- Eu deveria ter ido embora antes – falou, deixando o rapaz sozinho.

- Não faça escândalos – avisou. – Eu vou te buscar – lembrou ele.

- Eu não quero voltar! Acha que vou ficar esperando você novamente por sei lá quantos anos?

- Eu tenho razões para voltar – disse ele.

- Eu fui só sexo, não é mesmo? – continuou escandalosa. – E agora Karin vai me substituir para amenizar suas necessidades – cutucou.

- Sakura, sexo é sexo e eu acho isso em qualquer mulher, inclusive com a Karin – falou, suspirando – Mas para ter um filho meu...Tinha de ser você – concluiu ele.

- E quando vai me buscar? Quando matar Itachi?

- Sabe que sim – afirmou.

- E se você não voltar? – perguntou aflita.

- Eu vou voltar – avisou ele. – Eu não quero que continue andando por aí sem rumo, agora existe um Uchiha dentro de você e eu vou voltar – disse, tocando a face dela.

- E se demorar?

- Cuide dele.

-

-

Acordou com o peso das mãos dele sobre o seu corpo. Mesmo que isso acontecesse com freqüência, ainda não tinha se acostumado acordar com alguém respirando muito perto de sua nuca. O cheiro dele impregnava os longos fios dela. As mãos dela aos poucos afastaram as mãos dele para poder levantar, com cuidado, para ele não despertasse.

Ela não gostava de acordá-lo e quando o via dormir, sentia uma paz inimaginável. Era como se uma criança deitasse e assim permanecesse. E era o jeito infantil dele que a contagiava. Enrolou-se nos lençóis, deixando o loiro nu.

Caminhou até uma cômoda e de lá remexeu até que encontrou uma toca que ele, provavelmente, usara quando criança. O formato de bichinho a fez sorrir e depositar o apetrecho sob o sexo do moço, o tampando.

Tomava seu banho quando ouviu a porta ser aberta, não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo entrar. Era comum que ele o fizesse e ela sabia o que isso significava. Sorriu ao ver o moço entrar debaixo do chuveiro e quase escorregar.

- Precisa acordar, Naruto-kun – brincou ela, ficando vermelha logo após.

- Eu já estou acordado – falou, se enfiando debaixo d'agua.

Molhou os cabelos dourados e esfregou um pouco de água no rosto, para logo em seguida a olhar com segundas intenções. A pegou encostando seu corpo nas frias paredes do banheiro e distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço.

A saliva se misturava a água e a água dissolvia a essência dele.

Sem paciência, ergueu o corpo da jovem e passou as pernas dela pela sua cintura, aumentando ainda mais o contato íntimo que mantinham. Não demorou a sentir seu corpo ser invadido e a agarrar as costas dele com força.

Soltou um sorriso de felicidade ao sentir que ele se sentia bem dentro dela.

-

-

Trocou a roupa que usava para seus treinos e missões pelo colete verde. E não era apenas uma questão de estética. O colete significava muito mais do que uma mera classificação ou um novo lançamento da moda. O colete em seu corpo representava o árduo trabalho pelo qual passara.

O êxito obtido no exame chunnin chamou a atenção dos lordes, que chegaram a apostar muito nas investidas dela.

O rosto de Hiashi não demonstrava muita alegria, mas também não deixava de soltar um sorriso, ainda tímido, ao ver a moça derrubar os adversários. A arquibancada delirava quando um favorito ganhava e também chorava quando um amigo ou filho perdia. Assim que enfrentou a última luta, deixou o lugar procurando por água.

Com os cabelos presos em um bem alto rabo de cavalo, desfilou por entre os que estavam presentes até chegar ao seu destino, ganhando congratulações e também alguns elogios por parte dos mais assanhados.

Gostava de recebê-los e normalmente os correspondia com um malicioso sorriso e logo em seguida esnobando quem quer que fosse.

Sabia que chamava a atenção e gostava disso. Enquanto abria uma garrafa e bebia o conteúdo, foi surpreendida por uma voz muito familiar.

- Parabéns – falou ele, a fazendo virar e o fitar.

- Obrigada – falou, fechando a garrafa e dando as costas para o moreno que a olhava.

Sentiu o braço ser segurado por ele e o encarou.

- Solte o meu braço – avisou, sem paciência.

- Até quando vai me ignorar? – questionou.

- Enquanto eu viver – respondeu, puxando o braço para se soltar.

- Você já é uma chunnin – falou ele.

- Eu sei – respondeu, mal-educada.

- Hoje conversarei com seu pai sobre você – lembrou ele.

- Ainda não desistiu disso?

- Sua barriga não vai desistir de crescer – avisou ele.

Ela arregalou os olhos brancos e o encarou.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou, já que não comentara o atraso que tivera durante os últimos três meses.

- Você não sentia nojo ao sentir o cheiro de peixe e muito menos tem bulimia – lembrou ele.

Ainda sem barriga pelo curto período de gestação, conseguiu entrar no exame e ser aprovada, o que não significou responsabilidade por parte dela. Qualquer golpe poderia ser fatal e com sorte não fora.

Sem nenhuma reação, passou a mão pelos cabelos e tornou a encarar o primo, que ao invés de continuar a discussão, a pegou pela mão e a tirou do ginásio em que prestara o teste. Ele não sabia dizer o que ela pretendia ao esconder, pois uma hora ou outra, todos saberiam e a recepção da noticia não seria de bom grado.

- Acha certo se casar só por conta de um bebê? – perguntou.

- Não é apenas pelo bebê – aliviou ele, roçando os dedos por sobre a pele dela.

-

-

A viagem de volta nunca pareceu tão longa para a kunoichi de cabelos róseos. Mesmo contra a vontade dele, voltou sozinha. Ele queria levar a jovem até o destino, mas ela não aceitou porque achava que dessa forma, ele não acreditaria nas capacidades dela e também não queria se despedir. Também não podia contar com a ajuda de Konoha, ou seja, não poderia mandar uma mensagem onde estivesse expresso a ajuda de um ninja para acompanhá-la.

Chegou diferente, já não usava as roupas de treino, agora usava trajes típicos japoneses e quando finalmente avistou a entrada da Vila, suspirou.

Ela chegara em casa e estava com seus amigos. Sabia que teria de passar por alguma penalidade e viveria vigiada por um tempo. Não existiria confiança.

Derrubou algumas lágrimas ao imaginar que Sasuke poderia não voltar. Mas dessa vez ele não tinha e despedido com um mero "obrigado".

Ela acreditava que ele voltaria, mesmo que desacreditasse na maioria das vezes. Causando olhares surpresos nos moradores e nos jounnins que vigiavam a entrada, ela passou por todos e seguiu direto ao prédio da Hokage, abrindo a porta sorrateiramente.

A mulher que segurava o copo de sakê o derrubou tamanha surpresa. Os olhos cor de mel dela se arregalaram ao encontrar os verdes.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou, voltando ao estado normal.

- Com Sasuke – respondeu, sem rodeios.

- Você sabe quantos ninjas eu mandei que fossem atrás de você?

- Não – respondeu, desinteressada.

- E porque voltou? Cansou de brincar de esconde-esconde? Ou ele se cansou e te mandou voltar.

- Ele vai voltar – falou, um pouco irritada.

- Não se iluda e se prepare para uma reunião com conselheiros e líderes – alertou. – Não sairá daqui sem a minha companhia – sentenciou.

Sakura não gostou, mas sabia que seria assim. Sentou-se na cadeira a frente da mesa da Hokage e de lá ficou a observar o trabalho da loira que parecia ignorar sua presença, ainda que não descuidasse um só segundo.

- Eu estou grávida – falou.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos e parou o que fazia. Agora entendera a razão de voltar e não deixou de pensar sobre os motivos da ninja. Era como se seu coração amolecesse.

- É um Uchiha?

- É – respondeu.

-

-

Após alguns dias o comentário sobre a volta de Sakura era o mais mencionado na Vila. Estava presente em todas as equipes e até mesmo nas pessoas que mal a conheciam. Após receber uma punição, ela já retornava aos poucos nos trabalhos do hospital, o que era bom para os pacientes de Konoha.

E também muito bom para a Godaime, já que agora, poderia passar mais tempo no bar ou virar as madrugadas na velha jogatina sem se preocupar de dar plantões.

A moça já se reunia em várias conversas com os amigos e já sabia dos rumores do casamento da mais nova de Hiashi e das escapadas que Hinata dava de vez em quando para dormir na casa de Naruto. De todos que viu, faltou apenas ele: Sai.

Este não aparecera e muito menos pareceu se importar com isso. A surpresa de Ino se concretizou quando o jovem adentrara a floricultura dela e a olhara com seu belo sorriso.

- Veio pedir informações sobre a Sakura? – perguntou, já cutucando.

- Não – respondeu, sorrindo.

- O que quer? – perguntou, emburrada.

- Quantos dias uma flor agüenta somente na água?

- Se trocar a água sempre, uns três dias – respondeu, pensativa.

- Vai querer alguma?

-

-

Partiu imediatamente. Não parava muitas vezes e quando o fazia, parava próximo de rios para trocar a água. Passou pelos caminhos mais abertos para evitar atrasos e armadilhas e chegou ao seu destino. O pequeno cômodo que outrora lhe fora acolhedor. Entrou na casa e se colocou a observar o movimento dentro. Não encontrando ninguém, aparentemente, viu um desenho pendurado na parede.

O reconheceu de imediato e sentiu uma certa felicidade ao ver que o que ele dera estava sendo mostrado e não guardado em uma gaveta qualquer. Despertou quando ouviu alguns barulhos que vinham da cozinha e foi até lá.

Observou a jovem cozinhando algo e achou graça.

- Tem suficiente para dois? – perguntou, assustando a moça.

Reiko parecia não acreditar que via quem mais amava. Mas então se perguntou o que ele fazia ali.

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim te buscar – avisou, entregando algumas flores já murchas para a moça

-

-

Passaram-se alguns anos. Muitas mudanças ocorreram nesse ínterim e mesmo assim, algumas coisas sempre permaneciam como eram. E dentre elas, Sakura continuava sozinha. Não sozinha exatamente. Tinha a companhia de um pequeno garotinho.

O menino não tinha mais que cinco anos e já se comportava feito o pai, mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto. Era fechado, frio e tímido. Também pudera, às vezes quando a Haruno o levava para algum lugar e ele via algumas crianças acompanhadas de homens, perguntava a razão de não ter um para que o acompanhasse.

Ainda era muito novo para entender que certas coisas nunca mudam. Também era muito novo para entender a falta de sorrisos no rosto da mãe e também muito novo para entender a razão da mãe se xingar na maior parte dos momentos.

Mas como tudo aquilo era presente na sua pequenina vida, acabava por encarar como comum.

Diferente dela. Vestiu o vermelho vestido que vestira a alguns anos atrás e se olhou no espelho. Já não era mais uma moça, era uma mulher jovem, mas com grandes responsabilidades. Enrolou os longos cabelos rosas crescidos em um coque e o prendeu.

Ajeitou os cabelos negros dele e puxou melhor as calças do menino.

- Vamos, sua cerimônia começa daqui a pouco.

Estava prestes a entrar na academia gennin e Sakura se sentia feliz por isso. Sentou-se nas mesas destinadas aos pais dos novos alunos e de lá contemplou o filho entrar. Enquanto sorria ao ver o garoto de profundos olhos negros aparecer, viu uma cabeleira rosa conhecida.

Não se lembrou do nome da menina que vira quando estava na companhia de Sai, mas viu que a dona de cabelos rosas escuros seria a jounnin responsável pela formação do filho.

Como o tempo passou e ela se deu conta disso. Olhou em volta ao salão e focou a direção da mesa onde outrora se sentara na companhia de alguém. Baixou os olhos ao pensar que tudo teria sido diferente.

Olhou para dois jovens que se sentavam naquela mesa e viu que um ruivo entregava uma rosa vermelha para a morena. Era como se tudo se repetisse a sua frente.

Pegou um champanhe e bebeu sozinha, vendo o menino correr com as outras crianças após as apresentações. E também viu o menino voltar ao seu colo, para se aninhar.

- Com sono? – perguntou ela, vendo que o garoto parecia querer dormir.

O menino afirmou e Sakura deixou a festa. Trouxe o menino no colo já dormindo. Abriu a porta e colocou o menino na cama. Trocou-se e também foi dormir. Olhou para o lugar onde guardava a foto do antigo time sete e logo adormeceu.

E novamente olhos negros a chamavam. Pensou ser um sonho, mas descordou quando sentiu ser puxada. Acordou e com surpresa não disse nada.

Não havia como dizer. Os lábios dela foram silenciados pelos dele, para logo sentir seu corpo ser tocado. Não havia luz, mas ela sabia quem era.

Passasse mil anos e ela jamais esqueceria. Sentiu ele se afastar e puxar a mão dela, a levando para o quarto do pequeno, onde entrou e se sentou na beirada da cama, alisando os cabelos negros do garoto.

- Qual o nome dele? – perguntou, baixo.

- Uchiha Otani – falou ela, sussurando.

Realmente, se ela tivesse voltado, tudo seria bem diferente.

_**FIM**_

_**-Nya-**_

_**Acabou, ufaaaa!!!**_

_**Eu ia demorar para postar o último, mas resolvi fechar isso logo.**_

_**Confesso que o rumo da historia se tornou diferente, eu pretendia matar o sasuke e fazer o sai cuidar do bebe da sakura e do uchiha... mas mudei de idéia pq eu simplesmente me apaixomnei pela Reiko!**_

_**Para todos que acompanharm meus sinceros agradecimentos!**_

_**Tsunay Nami**_

_**Anynha**_

_**Ray Higurashi (menina que sempre ajuda XD)**_

_**Missy Hyuuga**_

_**Vic.hst**_

_**Haruka's Onigiri**_

_**Fashunrey**_

_**Yuki Mao Kitsune**_

_**Diessika**_

_**Debby Uchiha**_

_**Hanna uchiha**_

_**Hikari-sama**_

_**Claudinha-chan**_

_**Tali**_

_**Xiis**_

_**Tsubame hitori**_

_**Blueberry-chan**_

_**Pluffy**_

_**Myiuki Uchiha**_

_**Dih**_

_**Carol-chan**_

_**Mah-chan-Uchiha**_

_**Jolie Black Uchiha**_

_**Ichhi-chan**_

_**Thami**_

_**Sansa-chan**_

_**Sandro**_

_**Aline Agatha**_

_**Tamires Scabian Lee**_

_**Tina Granger**_

_**Camila**_

_**A árticipação de vcs foi essencial! Espero ter agradado a todos, mesmo sabendo que é impossível!**_

_**Kissus a todos e até a proxima**_


End file.
